Misterio en Venecia
by XxhikaxX
Summary: Amu pasa los carnavales en Venecia con su tía Alice. Tendrá que descubrir el misterio que envuelve a la misteriosa muerte de su bisabuela y allí conocerá a dos personillas que la ayudarán y que serán muy "especiales" para ella ¿a cuál elegirá?
1. El viaje a Italia

Disclaimer: los personajes de Shugo Chara! (excepto tía Alice que me la he inventado sobre la marcha, es que sin ella no habría historia) no me pertenece es de Peach-Pit, si me perteneciera os aseguro que sería Amuto desde el primer capitulo.

Bueno y sin más os dejó el primer capitulo… ¡espero que os guste!

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capitulo 1: El viaje a Italia**

Era la primera vez que viajaba sola en un avión y la noche anterior casi no había podido dormir. Siempre he tenido cierta tendencia a la claustrofobia y no sabía cómo reaccionaría yo en un vuelo sin la compañía protectora, demasiado protectora tantas veces de papá y mamá, incluso hecho de menos los gritos de mi hermana Ami, pero esto nunca lo admitiría ante nadie al fin y al cabo tengo que mantener mí actitud Cool & Spicy.

Una buena receta para cuando uno sufre miedo a volar es entablar conversación con alguien, y claro, mi plan era hablar con mis charas Ran, Miki, Su y Dia pero por desgracia habían decidido echarse una siesta, así que opté por hablar con quien tenia al lado; aunque no tenga nada que decirle a un desconocido, lo importante es hablar, poner la mete en otro lugar diferente a la cerrada cabina del aeroplano. Así que me puse a charlar con la persona que tenía junto a mí. Resulto ser una viejecita, bastante sorda y además húngara, que no podía entender ni una sola palabra de las palabras que yo decía, y que se quedó dormida después de seis minutos más o menos de oír mi incomprensible discurso sobre el instituto, los exámenes de cuarto de la ESO y las vacaciones de carnaval que me esperaban en Venecia con una tía novelista que vivía sola en un viejo palacete que daba a uno de los cientos de canales de la ciudad. Seguí hablando a nadie un poco más, hasta que me dí cuenta de que la señora había empezado a roncar en húngaro, y fui consciente de que la comunicación era imposible. Luego empecé a mirar por la ventanilla.

Enseguida llegamos al mar, que se extendía bajo nuestros pies, azul, verde, con algunas sombras oscuras que eran el antirreflejo de las pequeñas nubes que atravesábamos. Nos dieron de comer una ensalada, un zumo de naranja y un pastelito de chocolate. Me lo comí todo, incluso el pan con mantequilla que en casa no puedo soportar. Allí dentro todo era diferente. Mire haber como estaban mis charas y si por algún casual se había despertado alguna, pero ni de casualidad, parece que se habían propuesto dejarme pasar este mal rato sola, así que saqué un libro. Me gusta leer, y cuando viajo prefiero libros ligeros y con suspense, que me hagan concentrarme en lo que pasa entre las páginas, y no en el hecho de que estoy a nueve mil pies de altura dentro de un cacharro volador bastante pequeño y sin ninguna posibilidad de bajarme, pero poco antes de llegar a la página treinta y dos noté que el avión comenzaba ya a perder altura. Entonces el pequeño bolsito rojo donde descansaban mis charas se abrió y salieron las cuatro a la vez frotadose los ojitos.

Buenos dias Amu-chan – dijo Ran bostezando.

¿Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó Miki.

Si ya estamos descendiendo – les contesté.

¿A qué no ha sido un viaje tan malo? – preguntó Su inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

¡Que no ha sido tan malo! ¡Me habéis dejado completamente sola! – grité tan fuerte que todo el avión se quedo mirándome como si estuviera loca ya que la señora de mi izquierda seguía roncando a pesar de mis gritos y parecía que estaba hablando sola, pero me dio igual.

No te enfades Amu-chan, nosotras solo hemos pensado que era lo mejor para que se te pase tu miedo a volar – dijo Dia intentando calmar las cosas como siempre.

Es cierto, además teníamos sueño – se defendió Ran.

Bueno… ahora ya da igual, pero tenéis razón el viaje tampoco ha sido tan malo – les dije sonriendo a lo que ellas me respondieron con otra sonrisa y nos pusimos a la vez a mirar por la ventanilla.

El aeropuerto de Venecia está sobre el mar. Había un poco de niebla, y se veían los aviones aparcados de tal manera que parecían estar posados sobre el agua, como gaviotas gigantescas. Esa fue mi primera impresión de Venecia, que todo flotaba sobre el mar, hasta los aviones. No tardaría en recibir otras impresiones de la ciudad, y de la casa de tía Alice, y de todo lo que hizo que aquellas vacaciones de inverno fueran muy, pero que muy peculiares...

El avión se iba acercando a la superficie del agua. Estaba tan cerca que se podían distinguir todos sus colores, aunque matizados por la niebla que nos arropaba: era como si mí llegada a Venecia estuviera ya envuelta por el toque misterioso que siempre da la niebla. Entonces todavía no me imaginaba los misterios que mis días en la ciudad de los canales me iban a deparar, aunque el ambiente que envolvía el aterrizaje podía presagiar cualquier cosa.

El avión tomó tierra por fin. La anciana de mi izquierda solo se despertó cuando el tren de aterrizaje se posó en el suelo seguramente húmedo de la pista; me miró y me sonrió. Su sueño me acabó de enseñar que yo era capaz de volar sin necesidad de hablar con nadie, y que me podía entretener en otras cosas como comer, leer o mirar por la ventanilla. Había superado un reto, aunque esto no había sido nada comparado con todos los misterios que escondía la casa de Alice… y la propia Alice.

Allí estaba ella, en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto del aeropuerto Marco Polo. Rubia, con su cabello recogido atrás con una coleta baja. Su gorro gris le escondía casi todo el pelo y parte de su frente. Parecía que sus grandes ojos castaños salieran directamente de aquel sombrero que tanto le favorecía. Llevaba un abrigo largo de paño inglés en color azul, con los puños y ribetes también en gris. Tenía entonces unos treinta y cinco años, pero aparentaba bastantes menos. Era escritora, y su manera de vestir mostraba su veta artística, nada convencional. Su mirada era directa, nada inquietante, dulce aunque firme. Y su nariz, un poco respingona, se unía directamente a la frente, sin ninguna curvatura. Su boca era lo único en su cara que estaba maquillado.

Me dio un abrazo de bienvenida. Se la veía contenta con mi llegada. O al menos eso me pareció. Mi madre, o sea, su hermana, me había empaquetado para pasar aquellas vacaciones de febrero con ella, que tenía fama en la familia de ser bastante independiente. Cuando mamá la llamó para decírselo, fue un poco reticente a recibirme en su casa durante aquellos días, que coincidían con carnavales, pero algo pasó por su cabeza que la hizo cambiar de idea, y en seguida le pareció estupendo compartir unos días conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era tan mala compañía excepto cuando sacaba mi actitud terca. Poco después me daría cuenta de que aún era una niña bastante inocente para mi edad. Pero claro, es el tiempo es el que se encarga de irnos borrando parte de nuestra inocencia, bueno… el tiempo y el chico minino que no tardaría en conocer.

CONTINUARÁ…

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado, se que ha salido un poco corto pero este era un capitulo mas que nada de presentación, así que dentro de muy, muy poquito subiré el siguiente, principalmente porque ya lo tengo escrito jiji pero que lo suba antes o después dependerá de los reviews que me dejen y claro si les ha gustado XD así que dejen sus opiniones sean malas o buenas, pero que las criticas sean constructivas no hace falta hundirme xP

BesukisS (L)

XxHikaxX


	2. La mujer del retrato

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo como dije este es bastante más largo que el primero así que espero que os guste.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capitulo 2: La mujer del retrato y el sobrino de tía Alice.**

La casa de tía Alice no era una casa; al menos no lo que yo entendía por casa hasta entonces: formaba parte de un antiguo palacio veneciano de la época del Renacimiento, a orillas de uno de esos cientos de canales que surcaban la ciudad. El palacete se había convertido en cuatro viviendas de dos pisos y un ático, con un jardín comunitario por el que se accedía al edificio.

En la planta principal estaba la cocina, el recibidor, el comedor, con una de esas mesas alargadas que yo solo había visto en las películas antiguas, con dos candelabros de cinco brazos y una gran bandeja de plata en el centro; y por supuesto, el salón lleno de objetos de diferentes épocas y países: lo más llamativo era un gran piano de cola de color negro, que ocupaba una parte amplia de la estancia y que contrastaba escandalosamente con máscaras y figuras africanas que mi tía habría traído de alguno de sus muchos viajes. De las paredes también colgaban cuadros de pintores modernos (algunos de los cuales no eran mucho más que una línea de color, eso sí, bien colocada según mi tía), mezclados con óleos de otros tiempos, tan antiguo o más que el palacio, que era del siglo XVI. El techo también estaba decorado con pinturas al fresco dónde se representaban a las musas, esas a la que la profesora de literatura nos sugería invocar cuando no estábamos inspirados para escribir la redacción de turno. En los muebles del cuarto de estar también se mezclaban los estilos: la tía tenía un escritorio heredado de su bisabuelo junto con un sofá que podría aparecer perfectamente en una revista de decoración moderna. Pero es que Alice era así: una mezcla de muchas cosas, una persona nada convencional, como su casa, que no era una casa.

No había casi un centímetro de pared que no estuviera tapado por un cuadro, por una máscara o por un espejo veneciano, (una de las pasiones de mi tía). Pero el cuadro que más me fascinó desde la tarde que llegué con mi maleta rosa de ruedas en la mano, no estaba en aquel salón, que parecía un bazar internacional, sino en la pared del descansillo de la escalinata que llevaba al piso de arriba. En la segunda planta estaban los dormitorios, y desde allí se subía al ático, que en realidad era un pequeño torreón. Aquel era el rincón secreto de Alice, su despacho, donde guardaba sus libros, sus apuntes y sus fotos. Allí era donde escribía sus novelas. Era un lugar mágico cuyo aire estaba habitado por los personajes que salían de su imaginación. Pero mi tía apenas me permitía entrar en el torreón, era su santuario particular, al que yo no podía entrar libremente.

Para llegar al ático había que llegar al segundo piso, y para llegar al segundo piso había que subir la escalera y atravesar el descansillo. La primera vez que subí, maleta en mano, la vi. Estaba dentro del cuadro grande que se quedaba a la izquierda, y desde el que se divisaba casi todo el piso de abajo. Me quede parada y la respiración se me aceleró. La mujer del cuadro me miraba muy fijamente, como si quisiera decirme algo. Estaba de pie y se apoyaba, como si estuviese cansada, sobre un piano de cola. Era el mismo piano que había en el salón. Lo reconocí enseguida por la inscripción y por los soportes para las velas, que tenían la forma de unos angelotes de pícara sonrisa. Sobre el piano había un jarrón de cristal con rosas rojas y una mascara de carnaval. Vestía una larga túnica de color lila con una gran capa roja encima; era rubia como Alice y llevaba un extraño collar colgado del cuello.

¿Quién es esa mujer Amu-chan? – me pregunto Miki que hasta entonces había estado, al igual que las demás, calladas observando el asombroso palacio.

No lo se pero su cara me suena mucho de haberla visto por casa, en alguna foto o… - pero no pude continuar porque sentí la mirada de alguien desde arriba de las escaleras y Alice no podía ser porque se había quedado en el piso de abajo. Así que gire sobre mis talones y me encontré con el chico más guapo que había visto hasta entonces. Su cabello era rubio, su piel fresca y sana y sus ojos eran de un castaño rojizo, pero sus ojos no eran los responsables de que no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima. Había algo más, aunque no se que es, pero ese algo es lo que me tenía cautivada.

Se encuentra de pie con una mirada curiosa pero en el momento que me giré me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas? – me preguntó amablemente pero como siempre mi actitud tiene que hacerse notar.

No soy inútil, puedo hacerlo yo sola – le conteste aunque la verdad la maleta pesaba bastante.

Siento haberte molestado Hinamori –san, pero como estabas en el descansillo hablando con tu chara pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

Pues no pienses tanto y… espera un momento ¿tú puedes ver a mis shugo charas? ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿y quién narices eres tú? ¿y qué haces aquí? – pregunté sin entender nada.

Veo que ya os habéis conocido – dijo Alice mientras subía las escaleras y se quedaba en el descansillo junto a mí.

¿conocido? ¿se puede saber quién es? – le pregunté a mi tía pero me contestó él.

Soy Hotori Tadase el sobrino de Alice, estoy aquí para pasar los carnavales, se tu nombre porque ya llevo aquí dos días y Alice me ha hablado de ti y para responderte a la primera pregunta que me has hecho creo que solo tienes que mirar mi hombro – me contesto a todas las preguntas a la vez pero con la misma amabilidad de siempre, eso hizo que yo me sintiera mal por haberle hablado de mala manera cuando el solo quería ayudarme pero cuando me iba a disculpar vi que de su hombro aparecía un pequeño chara vestido de príncipe.

¡Tu también tienes un…! – no acabe de gritar la frase por la cara que me puso Tadase, y enseguida comprendí porque puso esa cara de susto, mi tía Alice no sabía nada de la existencia de los shuga chara. Metí la pata.

¿Qué tiene Tadase? – preguntó Alice.

Nada, yo… quería decir que… es imposible que él sea tu sobrino. Tu solo tienes una hermana que es mi madre, así que tus únicas sobrinas somos Ami y yo aparte yo no tengo ningún primo – intenté salir de la situación con la única cosa que aún no me había quedado clara y que a mi me parecía lógica pero puedo jurar que oí que Tadase se reía.

Claro que no es tu primo tonta, el es mi sobrino por la familia de mi ex – marido no por parte de la nuestra – me contestó Alice con un tono burlón que no me sentó nada bien pero ahora que lo pensaba bien recordé que Alice nos contó que se seguía llevando muy bien con su familia política así que era perfectamente normal que Tadase estuviera allí. Me sentí como una imbécil y lo único que quería era acabar de allí, subir las escaleras para meterme en el cuarto que había preparado tía Alice para mí, deshacer la maleta y dormirme.

¡ah! Tienes razón supongo que por el viaje estoy cansada y no se ni lo que digo será mejor que me valla a mi cuarto – dije volviendo a sacar mi actitud obstinada mientras acabé de subir las escaleras y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Durante la mañana siguiente a mi llegada, todavía la ciudad estaba sumida entre la niebla. Los palacios del otro lado del canal se veían matizados fantasmalmente por el blanco aire. Por alguna extraña razón presentía que, igual que la niebla escondía la ciudad a mis ojos, algo misterioso se escondía dentro de la casa de mi tía. Después de mirar el retrato cada vez que bajaba, me quedaba convencida de que la dama del cuadro quería comunicarse conmigo. Claro, un minuto más tarde, mi reflexión me parecía una solemne estupidez.

Después de desayunar, Alice me estuvo enseñando el jardín, ya que Tadase aún no se había levantado porque aún era bastante temprano. El jardín daba a un estrecho callejón, que no hacía sospechar que escondiera palacios en vez de casuchas. El portalón era de forja, y atravesarlo era como entrar en un mundo diferente al de la calleja oscura de la que nacía. El jardín no era demasiado grande, pero tenía seis árboles casi tan altos como el palacio: eran magnolios; como era invierno todavía no tenían flores, pero yo podía imaginar el perfume que en primavera debían exhalar y que debía de llegar hasta las ventanas del torreón. En el cuarto de baño había un jabón blanco como la nieve, perfumado con esencia de magnolia, que yo aspiraba cada vez que entraba. Tanto lo aspiraba que me parecía que el aroma acabaría despareciendo y penetrando todo en mí.

Además de los magnolios había muchos rosales, y aunque era febrero, todavía quedaban algunas rosas de color anaranjado y otras de un color lila, casi como el vestido de la mujer del cuadro.

¿Ves? – me dijo Alice -. Todavía quedan rosas. Yo siempre digo que la rosa es una flor paradójica. ¿Sabes por qué? – Me quedé callada-. La vida y la belleza de la rosa son frágiles y efímeras, se acaban pronto, pero resulta que la planta es capaz de soportar los inviernos gélidos y las heladas matutinas. Ese es uno de los misterios de las rosas, ¿sabes?

¿Uno de los misterios de las rosas? –oír la palabra misterio siempre me ponía alerta, pero en aquella ciudad, con la niebla y con el recuerdo del retrato, todavía más; además, recordé que en el cuadro también había rosas sobre el piano-. ¿A qué te refieres, tía?

Bueno –contestó-, la rosa tradicionalmente se ha ligado a la belleza, a lo breve de esta y de la vida en general, el _Carpe diem, _el _collige, virgo, rosas_ y todo eso que habrás estudiado en el instituto. Además, las rosas tienen espinas, para alcanzarlas hay que sufrir y vencer los obstáculos del tallo. A esas cosas me refiero.

Me miró con una mirada que le almendraba los ojos y se mojó los labios con la lengua. Su expresión me recordó, si es que la había olvidado, a la mujer del retrato.

Tía Alice.

Si, Amu.

La mujer del cuadro grande de la escalera era mi bisabuela, ¿no?

Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido? – me preguntó con aparente extrañeza.

Se parece a ti. Además, he visto en casa alguna antigua foto de esas que guarda mamá, y su expresión me ha resultado familiar. Oí un día contar que su muerte había sido un tanto extraña, ¿no? – pregunté esto a Alice automáticamente. Cuando vi el retrato por primera vez no me acordé de aquel "detalle", pero algo debía de haber oído yo en casa, que había quedado en mi inconsciente y que afloró a mi mente y a mi boca precisamente en aquel momento, durante aquella conversación en el jardín. ¿Cómo no me había acordado antes?

Su muerte, un tanto extraña… -pareció meditar Alice antes de contestar-. Ese es un misterio sin resolver, Amu. –Otra vez la palabra _misterio _me puso alerta-. Creo que el médico que firmo el acta de defunción dijo que había sido una muerte natural, pero lo cierto es que hubo sospechas. Nada quedó claro.

¿Sospechas? ¿De qué tipo, tía? ¿Crees que tu abuela pudo ser asesinada?

Tranquila, nena, tranquila, yo no he dicho eso. Solo que hubo sospechas.

Si, pero si hubo sospechas es porque hubo algún sospechoso, ¿o no? – repuse yo, que empezaba a mosquearme con aquel asunto acontecido hacía muchos años. Recordaba el rostro de la bisabuela en el retrato y mi impresión de que me quería decir precisamente eso, que había sido asesinada…

Mira, sobrina, yo no estaba allí. Murió cuando mi padre era todavía un niño, así que ni siquiera él supo nunca lo que pasó. Todo son especulaciones, rumores, pero nada cierto. Lo que fuera, ocurrió hace más de sesenta años, y no hay nadie que pueda contarnos nada… O casi nadie.

Alice se pasó la lengua por los labios, como siempre que recordaba algo especial, o cuando tramaba algo, como fui sabiendo después.

¿Casi nadie? –le pregunté entre curiosa e inquieta; ¿quizás alguien sobrevivía de los que conocieron a la bisabuela?

En ese momento entró un vecino por la puerta del jardín al callejón y se acabó aquella conversación que tan intrigada me tenía. Me fastidió mucho la presencia de aquel extraño que hizo que me quedará con las ganas de enterarme de algo concerniente a la historia de la mujer del retrato. En cambio, mi tía pareció quedarse encantada de no tener que contarme nada más, al menos en aquellos instantes. Empezó a hablar con el vecino de no sé que contrariedad con las cañerías del edificio. Nunca hubiera podido suponer que un palacio veneciano tuviera problemas con algo tan prosaico como las tuberías, pero se ve que hasta los inmortales palacetes que parecen de cuento tienen su vida interior, con inconvenientes y seguramente con alguna que otra rata, aunque puedo asegurar que nunca vi ninguna. ¡Todo lo que escondía todavía Venecia para mí era un misterio, incluso la propia casa de tía Alice, y la propia Alice, que iba a resultar más misteriosa de lo que suponía…! ¡Dichoso vecino!

Salí del jardín y me dirigí a la cocina cruzando el salón pero me detuve cuando pase al lado del piano, era tan bonito, a mí siempre me ha encantado la música pero nunca tuve oportunidad de aprender a tocar el piano.

¡Amu-chan! – me llamó Miki que aparecía por la puerta del salón.

¡Miki! ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿y las demás?

He salido con Dia a conocer un poco la ciudad y Ran y Su se han quedado en el cuarto durmiendo y supongo que aún no se habrán despertado así que Dia ha ido a despertarlas

¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo se les ocurre ir a conocer la ciudad sin mí? – le dije indignada.

Lo siento, pero estabas dormida y como ayer estabas tan cansada te dejamos dormir un poco más – se defendió Miki.

Bueno, da igual ya me vengaré más adelante.

¿Y qué hacías mirando el piano?- me preguntó Miki mientras volaba rodeando el piano e ignorando mi amenaza que pensaba cumplir.

Nada realmente, solo lo miraba pensando que me encantaría saber tocarlo – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Bueno si quieres puedes hacer cambio de personalidad conmigo y podrás tocarlo – me dijo Miki sonriendo mientas se sentaba en el piano.

¡Si, eso sería genial! Pero… Alice sabe que no se nada de música y si de repente me pongo a tocar el piano se hará preguntas – dije tristemente.

Bueno, podrías tocar en algún momento en el que ella no este, a mí me encantaría escucharte – me asusté al escuchar estas palabras. Creía que estaba hablando solo con Miki pero Tadase también estaba en la habitación y parecía que había estando escuchando otra vez mi conversación, parece que es una costumbre para él ir por ahí escuchando conversaciones ajenas, eso me molestó mucho, en cambio, el no pareció notarlo. Él estaba enfrente de mí separados por el piano, y llevaba una taza de chocolate en la mano, imaginé que ese era su desayuno y su chara se había sentado también en el piano y no se porque me pareció que Miki se le acercaba demasiado.

Si hago cambio de personalidad con Miki no sería yo exactamente la que toqué, ¿no crees? – le respondí con un tono de voz que sonaba muy molesto, en cambio, a él pareció hacerle gracia porque sonrió antes de contestarme.

Tienes razón – se sentó en el sillón y acabó la frase mirándome a los ojos quitando cualquier rastro de enfado por mi parte – pero sería agradable escuchar a alguien tocando ese piano que no sea esa maldito gato callejero.

¿gato callejero? ¿de quién hablas? – le pregunté al no entender lo que decía.

¡Bah! No importa – me respondió sonriéndome con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera - ¿y qué vas a hacer hoy Hinamori –san?

No he pensado en nada – contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo en góndola y así conocemos un poco la ciudad porque aunque yo llevé aquí tres días no he tenido mucho tiempo de salir? – me quedé rígida como un palo. ¿Acaso me acababa de proponer un plan tan romántico como dar un paseo en góndola él y yo solos? Al pensarlo me puse roja de pies a cabeza.

Cla..a..ro – respondí con dificultad.

¡Qué buena idea Tadase! – me sobresalté al escuchar a mi tía hablar mientras entraba al salón – podemos dar un paseo turístico en góndola y yo os puedo ir explicando los lugares – pero es que Alice no había entendido que queríamos ir solos ¿o es que yo lo había mal interpretado? Aún así me molestó que se metiera en medio.

Bueno igual queréis estar solos – acaso ¿tía Alice tenía telepatía?, bueno, sea como sea, su comentario nos hizo sonrojarnos violentamente a los dos.

No…bueno si… quiero decir que no nos importa que vengas – contestó Tadase. Parecía que estaba nervioso incluso más que yo, eso puede significar que… bueno da igual pero si que me encantó verle así de nervioso.

De acuerdo, vamos, pero en la góndola os sentáis vosotros dos en el mismo lado, que me encanta veros juntos ¡Os veis tan lindos! – dijo tía Alice a lo que nos sonrojamos aún más, si es que eso era posible. Era mi impresión o Alice estaba intentando juntarnos a Tadase y a mí.

Una vez en la góndola, como Alice dijo, Tadase y yo nos sentamos juntos y ella estaba enfrente nuestro leyendo un libro, ¿pero no había dicho que venía para hacer de guía turística? Nunca llegaré a entender a Alice. En la góndola todos estábamos en silencio, entre Tadase y yo era un silencio incómodo, en cambio, Alice estaba de lo más relajada y nuestras charas se habían quedado en casa, así que decidí vengarme de tía Alice por haber venido con nosotros: si ella no hubiera venido Tadase y yo podríamos estar conociéndonos mejor, en cambio, ahora estamos a escasos centímetros pero lo último que se nos ocurre es hablar. Me acerque a Tadase y le susurre en el oído mi plan, pero claro, sin decir el motivo por lo que lo hacía. Mi plan consistía preguntar a mi tía por un extraño medallón que llevaba siempre y que cuando le preguntaba por el nunca me contestaba.

¿Qué es ese medallón, tía? ¿Por qué lo llevas siempre? – le pregunté y ella bajo el libro y me miro con una mirada extraña.

¿El medallón? ¿es qué no te cansas de preguntar por él? – me contestó evadiendo mi pregunta, como siempre, pero Tadase no se dio por vencido.

¿Lo compraste en alguno de tus viajes? – pregunto Tadase. Alice nos miró con esa sonrisa en los ojos que hacía que se le almendraran y que le brillaran tanto que parecía que le cambiarían de color. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en ese gesto tan suyo, un gesto que repetía siempre que recordaba algo que le gustaba, y nos dijo:

No, no lo compré. Alguien… me lo regaló – y abrió el libro con la intención de seguir leyendo en él con la intención de dar por zanjada la conversación, aunque ahora que había empezado a conseguir mi propósito no me iba a rendir, aunque este avance lo hubiera conseguido Tadase.

¿Quién te lo regalo, tía? – le pregunté llena de curiosidad.

Oh, Amu. No quieras saberlo todo. La historia de este medallón la dejaremos para otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora estamos en Venecia, el carnaval está a punto de llegar y…

¿Y qué…? – pregunte. ¿Por qué a Tadase le contestaba y a mi no?

Pues eso, que hay otras cosas en que pensar – pero yo insistí. Alice cada vez me intrigaba más.

Venga, tía, dinos algo, ¿quién te regaló ese medallón?

Nos miró por encima del libro que no estaba leyendo. Solo lo tenía colocado delante de ella para disimular: la novela estaba del revés, pero claro, no nos atrevimos a decírselo. Sus ojos oscuros sobresalieron por encima de la cubierta del libro roja y blanca. Seguían brillando pícaramente. Tal vez el medallón le recordaba algo que no era apto para nuestros oídos, según ella. Por fin, contestó con la boca escondida detrás del libro, de manera que parecía que su voz saliera de los poros del papel.

Me lo regaló alguien muy especial. ¡Y no me preguntéis más! No seáis pesados.

Metió los ojos de nuevo detrás del libro y fingió que seguía leyendo. Tadase y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos porque habíamos conseguido nuestro objetivo y porque nos dimos cuenta de que no quería hablar directamente, pero que en el fondo aquello era algo que le producía una inmensa nostalgia. Por alguna razón relacioné en mi cabeza el medallón con las rosas del jardín. Todavía hoy no se por qué me vino esa conexión de ideas, pero esa es, seguramente, otra historia. El resto del camino estuve hablando con Tadase de la conversación que había tenido con Alice en el jardín sobre la extraña muerte de mi bisabuela, con la intención de volver a retomar la conversación del jardín, pero no fue así, de todos modos, esa conversación hizo que Tadase y yo nos conociéramos mejor aparte que él estaba tan intrigado por la historia de la mujer del retrato como yo.

Cuando llegamos a casa subí a mi habitación a ducharme y Tadase iba detrás de mí, y me volví a encontrar con el retrato de la bisabuela, que me seguía mirando desde el lateral del piano. Fue entonces cuando algo me llamó la atención. Y es que la bisabuela también llevaba algo muy extraño colgado del cuello: era un collar. Desde donde yo miraba, con mi metro sesenta de altura, el collar se veía muy lejos, allí arriba en lo alto del retrato, en la parte superior de la pared del descansillo. Parecía un collar de cuentas sin más, pero había en él algo extraño y especial: tenía un brillo muy peculiar, que no era ni de metal ni de piedras preciosas. Decidí mirarlo desde más cerca; así que le dije a Tadase que me bajará una silla que había en mi habitación, mientras yo bajé al salón donde recordaba haber visto una lupa que mi tía Alice había utilizado para leer un libro minúsculo de letra también minúscula. Cogí la lupa y me subí a la silla que me había bajado Tadase para contemplar aquel collar que, estaba segura, tenía algo que ver con el misterio que rodeaba la muerte de mi bisabuela. Tampoco hoy sé por qué relacioné una cosa con la otra, pero lo hice. Pero ¿tendría razón?

Aquello que contemplaba era realmente diferente a todo lo que había visto en materia de collares, y podría considerarme una experta porque mamá tenía dos cajones llenos; le encantaban, y entre los que había heredado, los que le habían regalado y los que ella misma se había comprado, tenía más de cien. Pero nada parecido al collar del cuadro.

Para empezar, las cuentas eran cuadradas en vez de redondas u ovaladas, como casi todas. Tenían un color marfil, tal vez habían sido blancas en algún momento, pero el tiempo las había hecho amarillear, no se sabía muy bien si el tiempo del collar o el del propio cuadro. Sobre la superficie rugosa de cada bola había aplicaciones de hilo de oro fundido en cristal, que hacía formas diferentes en cada una, como si alguien hubiera colocado el vidrio con una especie de manga pastelera de punta extrafina. Y además, tenía incrustadas otras bolitas de cristal opaco, estás ya redondas, de miles de colores, cada una con un diseño diferente de flores o formas geométricas, y cada una distinta de la otra en colorido, dibujo y tamaño. Parecía que el artista se había molestado y entretenido mucho en pintar minuciosamente cada detalle de las extrañas cuentas de aquel collar tan especial. Era como si no quisiera dejar lugar a dudas sobre que era ese, y no otro, el collar de la bisabuela. Pero yo me preguntaba: ¿por qué tanta necesidad de exactitud? En el instituto yo era bastante chapucera en mis clases de dibujo; enseguida me parecía que ya estaba todo bien aunque Miki me dijera lo contrario. Estaba claro que yo no tenía nada en común con aquel desconocido pintor del cuadro misterioso, ¿o tal vez si? Eran demasiadas preguntas y yo estaba demasiado cansada y quería irme a dormir, así que intenté bajar de la silla con ayuda de Tadase, que seguía estando conmigo, pero una de las patas de la silla era un poquito más corta así que la silla bailaba un poco y yo me caí de la silla encima de Tadase. Nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, nuestros labios a escasos centímetros y nuestros rostros más rojos que nunca pero ninguno de los dos se movía, solo nos mirábamos, seguramente le hice daño al caerme encima de él, pero a él no pareció importarle demasiado que yo estuviese encima de él, y si soy sincera a mi tampoco. Poco a poco nuestros labios se iban acercando, mis ojos estaban cerrados y podía sentir la respiración de Tadase muy cerca y justo cuando nuestros labios se iban a juntar escuchamos a mi tía.

La cena ya está lista, bajar ya o se enfriará – menos mal que la voz se oía desde la cocina, si Alice nos hubiese encontrado así me hubiera encerrado en mi cuarto y no hubiera salido hasta que fuera el día de regresar a Japón.

Me levanté rápidamente roja de pies a cabeza, Tadase hizo lo mismo y nos miramos.

Loo…s…sien…to – le dije antes de salir corriendo hacía la cocina, después de todo era yo la que me había caído encima de él. Cuando llegué a la cocina estoy segura de que Alice notó mi sonrojo pero no dijo nada solo se rió. No hace falta decir que esa cena fue la peor de mi vida.

Pasaron un par de días desde mi llegada, y me empezaba a sofocar la presencia del retrato de mi bisabuela, siempre allí, colgado en la pared de la escalera; aquellos ojos me miraban siempre que bajaba de mi habitación o que subía a ella. Pero lo que más me alteraba era la presencia de Tadase desde aquel "pequeño" incidente no hemos podido tener una conversación normal y esa mañana estuve inquieta en el desayuno por los comentarios que mi tía estaba diciendo sobre nosotros, la verdad, parecía que mi tía intentaba juntarnos a Tadase y a mí y eso es incómodo muy incómodo, así que decidí salir sola a la calle.

Era la primera vez que me aventuraba fuera de casa sin la compañía de Alice, Tadase o de mis charas, que por cierto, siempre estaban en paradero desconocido. Venecia es una ciudad pequeña, y pensé que nadie podría perderse en ella.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo para intentar olvidar por un rato mi obsesión por el retrato y por Tadase. Pronto llegué a una de esas plazas que los venecianos llaman _campo, _que en verano se abarrotan de turistas sentados en las terrazas de los cafés, y que en aquellos días de invierno estaba casi desierta. Solo algunos venecianos con grandes paquetes, en los que se podía adivinar vestidos ya preparados para los carnavales de la semana siguiente. En un lateral se erguía una gran estatua. El rostro del hombre mostraba una mala uva que asustaba, lo mismo que el caballo. Estaba segura de haber visto aquella estatua en algún libro del instituto. Me acerqué al pedestal. Allí había algo escrito pero en italiano así que no entendí nada. Estaba bajo las patas del caballo y parecía que estaba apunto de ser pisoteada, tal vez por las ordenes del caballero. Y claro, para mirarla mejor y tener más perspectiva me fui alejando lentamente hacia atrás. De pronto:

¿Pero qué haces? Mira por dónde vas.

Alguien caminaba perpendicularmente a mis pasos y tropezó conmigo, o mejor dicho, yo tropecé con él e hice que se le cayera al suelo una carpeta de la que salieron volando unas cuantas hojas de papel. Una de ellas fue a parar al canal que pasaba por allí.

¡Maldita sea! – dijo la voz -. ¡Mi partitura! ¡Eh, eh! – le gritó a un gondolero que también pasaba por allí en aquel momento -. Cójame ese papel por favor. Se ha caído y…

Muy mojado ha quedado el papel, chaval – le contestó el conductor de la góndola mientras se agachaba a recoger la hoja empapada -. Mala suerte – y la alargó hacia la mano del muchacho, que se doblaba peligrosamente en la barandilla del puente.

La cogió, la miró, se sonrió, la medio secó con el abrigo meticulosamente, la guardó en la carpeta otra vez, le dio las gracias al salvador de la partitura y se alejó corriendo por una calleja al otro lado del puente. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarme. Llevaba un maletín con forma de violín que, afortunadamente para ambos, no se había caído con el encontronazo.

"Menos mal que lo que se ha caído ha sido la carpeta" – pensé -. Si llega a ser el violín, seguro que se vuelve a mirarme, y algo más que mirarme".

De la que me había librado. El chico parecía tener mucha prisa, y también parecía que aquella hoja garabateada debía ser muy importante para él: su partitura como él la llamó. Tuve tiempo de observarlo mientras recogía sus papeles y hablaba con el gondolero: tendría unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, era bastante alto, tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro. No pude verle la cara. Cuando más cerca lo tuve, fue en el topetazo, y ahí no le vi nada, ni el rostro, ni sus manos, solo oí su voz. Una voz que pensé que no volvería a escuchar. Me equivoqué.

Al día siguiente, estaba en el salón leyendo una revista junto a Alice, que estaba leyendo un libro, Tadase no estaba en casa, había salido a ver a un amigo que tenía en Venecia llamado Nagihiko, me dijo que si quería ir con él así me lo presentaba pero le dije que no, y ahora me arrepentía. Me estaba aburriendo como nunca, tanto que me volví a quedar embobada con el piano. Yo nunca conseguí aprender a tocar el piano. Mi familia, en casa, nunca fue especialmente amante de la música. Cuando era niña, solíamos ir a visitar a una tía de papá que tenía un piano pequeño, y a mí me gustaba manosear las teclas y sacarles ruidos. Me fascinaba eso de que al pulsar un rectángulo saliera un sonido agradable. A mí, en cambio, me enseñaron guitarra, que era más barata que el piano, se podía transportar con más facilidad y cabía en cualquier sitio. Vivíamos en una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña del centro de Japón, que nada tenía que ver con el palacete en que vivía Alice. Mi madre había invertido el dinero que heredó del abuelo en un negocio de hostelería que la mala administración de no sé quien llevó a la quiebra. Así que no gozábamos de una situación económica como la de Alice, que había heredado la casa, no la había vendido para hacer ningún negocio frustrado y además no paraba de trabajar. El caso es que no teníamos ni dinero ni sitio para un piano, que era lo que de verdad me gustaba de pequeña, y no la guitarra, que, además, hacía que me dolieran las yemas de los dedos de tanto apretar las cuerdas.

Así que cuando vi el gran piano de cola en casa de Alice, me dije: "Esta es la mía. Le diré a la tía Alice que me enseñe a tocar", así, como si tocar el piano fuera igual que aprender a hacer una tortilla de patata. Poco después descubrí que ella tampoco sabía tocarlo. Sus largos y delgados dedos no eran capaces de extraer ninguna melodía de aquellas sutiles líneas de ébano y marfil.

De pequeñas, mis padres quisieron que tu madre y yo aprendiéramos a tocar. Nos obligaron a tener una profesora que nos enseñaba dos tardes por semana. Tu madre aprendió y llegó a tocar bastante bien – me contó esa misma tarde. Aquella era la primera noticia que tenía de que mamá hubiera tocado alguna vez el piano; me quedé sorprendida, pero esa es otra historia-. Pero yo odiaba a aquella mujer, con su moño alto como una bola encima de la cabeza, que nunca sonreía y que me daba miedo. Como la odiaba a ella, empecé a también a odiar el piano. Solo conseguí aprender una melodía fácil que pronto olvidé. Y ahora no me acuerdo de nada. Pero me gusta conservar el piano, es decorativo, ¿no crees? Además, un par de veces a la semana viene un joven músico que vive aquí al lado. Él no tiene piano, solo toca en el conservatorio, pero esta enamorado de este; dice que tiene un sonido muy peculiar, como de otros tiempos, como si guardará algún secreto, dice él. No sé.

A lo mejor de quién está enamorado es de ti – le dije a Alice elevando mis cejas en una sonrisa un poco pícara. Puede que está fuera mi oportunidad de vengarme por todos sus comentarios sobre Tadase y sobre mí.

¡Qué va! Tiene uno cuantos años más que tú solamente, es casi un niño para mí. Sus padres son amigos míos desde la infancia, y siempre ha venido a esta casa desde que era un bebé. Y siempre estuvo fascinado por este piano. Yo creo que fue por esa razón por la que empezó a estudiar música.

¿Y qué día le toca venir? – pregunté curiosa por conocer a aquel músico de mi edad, que sí había tenido la suerte de aprender lo que a mí más me habría gustado en mis primeros años.

¿Mañana es martes? – asentí – pues mañana vendrá Ikuto.

Ikuto… - musité -. No está mal como nombre.

Y tampoco está nada mal como hombre. Yo diría que es bastante guapo, Amu.

Me tiró uno de sus cojines pero no me dio en la cara porque lo paré a tiempo con mis manos. Tengo buenos reflejos y me libré del amable golpe. Pero noté el tono semiburlón de Alice, que parecía querer hacer de Celestina no solo conmigo y con Tadase sino también conmigo y con el desconocido Ikuto. Estaba segura de que mi mente no dejaría que me enamorara de un músico italiano en Venecia aunque reconozco que había empezado a sentir algo por Tadase. Y además, ahí tenía yo a mi tía, que haría lo posible por juntarme con alguno de los dos. En cualquier caso, cambié de tema:

Y la bisabuela, ¿también tocaba el piano? – le pregunté.

Claro, este piano era de ella. Amaba la música y daba pequeños conciertos para su familia y sus amigos en privado, aquí, en este mismo salón, cuando aún era más grande, antes de que se hicieran los demás apartamentos, ¿sabes? Todo el palacio era de su familia. Luego se dividió. Tu madre y mis primos vendieron su parte. La única que se quedó con una parte de la casa familiar fui yo. Y no me arrepiento. Estoy contenta de vivir aquí. Y me alegró mucho de que tu y Tadase podáis también disfrutar de este lugar, Amu – y cuando parecía que se iba a poner sentimental -, y del piano e incluso de Ikuto.

Entonces fui yo la que le devolvió el cojín, pero ella no pudo atraparlo a tiempo y cayó encima de la mesa; se derramó un vaso de agua, pero Alice solo se echó a reír o, al menos, para sonreír; y ella lo hacía y sabía como contagiar a los demás.

¡Ay, tía, deja a Ikuto en paz, que aún no lo conozco! – eso era lo que yo creía, claro -, y háblame de la bisabuela. Era tan guapa, me gustaría ser como ella cuando sea mayor.

Bueno, sobrina, parece que a todos nos gusta ser o hacer lo que ni somos ni hacemos ni tenemos. Te gustaría ser como ella, dices, pero no la conoces, no sabes cómo era, y yo tampoco. Era rubia y tenía ojos azules, y tu pelo es rosa y tus ojos color miel; te gustaría tocar el piano, y si no recuerdo mal, tocas la guitarra; a mi me gustaría tocar la guitarra y ni siquiera soy capaz de tocar el piano maravilloso que lleva haciéndome compañía toda la vida. Nunca nos conformamos con lo que tenemos. Y eso no es otra cosa más que falta de sabiduría.

Quizá sea falta de sabiduría – repuse yo un poco ofendida – cuando se tiene todo lo demás, quiero decir, cuando uno no es pobre, ni feo, ni incapacitado, ni fracasado…en ese caso…

En ese caso estamos hablando de otra cosa, Amu. No me refería yo a eso. Lo siento. Hablaba en general, sobre esos otros aspectos de la vida cotidiana, no sobre casos extremos y tan serios. El caso era que te querías parecer a la bisabuela, ¿no?

Nos habíamos puesto serias sin darnos cuenta, y ahora era Alice la que quería retomar el tema de su abuela. Me preguntaba qué era aquello que aquella mujer, tan llena de éxito y encanto, no era capaz de conseguir, ¿qué sería lo que hacía que no acabara de conformarse con lo que tenía?

El caso era que te querías parecer a tu bisabuela, ¿no? – repitió mi tía para intentar sacarme de mi momentáneo aturdimiento -. Pues debes saber que hay algo en lo que sois exactamente iguales.

Esa afirmación me hizo volver en mí, ¿en qué me parecía yo a la mujer del retrato?

¿No sabes como se llamaba mi abuela? – preguntó Alice.

No. – Y todavía hoy no entiendo cómo, con lo curiosa que soy, no se me había ocurrido averiguar el nombre de la dama del cuadro. Su nombre, que era lo más fácil que podía saber sobre ella.

Se llamaba Amu.

CONTINUARÁ…

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.

Si os ha gustado decídmelo en un review y si no ponerme vuestras críticas pero que sean constructivas ;P

Y muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews, me animan mucho (L)

Cuídense

XxHikaxX


	3. Adiós rosas, adiós collar, hola Ikuto

Bueno pues por fin actualizo este fic. La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de acabar este capitulo pero mi vida es muy estresada y casi no tengo tiempo ni de ponerme en el ordenador para encima seguir escribiendo, y me da mucha rabia porque de verdad que me gusta mucho escribir y no tengo tiempo además que a mi me da mucha rabia cuando me dejan un fic a mitad y no me gusta hacer lo mismo pero hay veces que por desgracia es inevitable.

Bueno pues espero que disfruten este capitulo.

_

* * *

_

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capitulo 3: Adiós rosas, adiós collar, hola Ikuto:**

Al día siguiente, a las cinco y media de la tarde, sonó el timbre de la entrada y Alice fue a abrir. Por la hora sabía que era el tal Ikuto, que venía, como todos lo martes, a tocar el piano de cola. Yo estaba en mi habitación y Tadase vino a avisarme de que bajará para que Alice me lo presentara.

Tienes que bajar, ya ha llegado el gato callejero – me avisó Tadase.

¿Por qué le llamas así? – pregunté confundida ya que no era la primera vez que le llamaba así.

Porque yo ya lo conozco y no me cae nada bien – contestó con mala cara.

¿Por qué?

Porque delante de Alice es la persona más amable del mundo pero en cuanto ella no está cambia completamente… bueno ya lo conocerás – dijo dándose la vuelta con intención de bajar al salón.

¡Tadase! ¡espera! – le detuve antes de que saliera de la habitación agarrándole de la camisa. El simplemente se giró mirándome con cara sorprendida. – Es que…que…eria disculparme por lo del otro día cuando me caí en…ci…ima tuyo y casi nos…

¿Por qué te disculpas? – me preguntó sonriéndome antes de que yo acabará la frase, pero yo no supe que contestarle.- Si te digo la verdad yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, es más, me hubiese gustado que la cena hubiera tardado 5 minutos más en estar lista – y después de decir esto se me acercó y me besó suavemente en los labios y se marchó al salón. Solo fue un roce pero fue lo suficiente como para sonrojarme de pies a cabeza.

Con la poca cordura que me quedaba me acordé de que me estaban esperando abajo, así que, abrí la puerta, salí y bajé los cinco escalones hasta el descansillo. Sin saber por qué, me quedé mirando el retrato de Amu, como siempre. Pero esa vez, algo extraño atrajo mi mirada: había algo diferente, pero no sabía el qué. Su mirada seguía sonriendo tristemente, sus labios seguían entreabiertos como si quisieran hablar, el jarrón… ¡Era eso, el jarrón! En aquel momento hubiera jurado que las rosas eran diferentes, que habían perdido algunos pétalos. Pero no podía ser. En los cuadros, las flores no pierden pétalos así como así. Debía ser algo de mi imaginación, o quizás el beso que me acababa de dar Tadase o la presencia de Ikuto, que, sin conocerlo, me hacía desvariar.

Amu, ¿qué haces ahí mirando el cuadro? Baja, Ikuto acaba de llegar.

Bajé los escalones sin dejar de contemplar el retrato y sin entender lo que pasaba. Y claro, como nunca se deben bajar las escaleras sin mirar hacia delante, pues tropecé. Fui dando tumbos en un me-caigo-no-me-caigo, hasta que llegué abajo e Ikuto me sujetó por la cintura evitando que me cayera de bruces en el suelo del salón, pero lo que no evitó es que nos cayésemos los dos, yo encima de él. ¿Es que acaso esto se iba a convertir en costumbre?

¡Ay! Lo siento – no sabía qué decir. Me parecía a mí misma una estúpida, aparecer de esa manera ante un chico supuestamente interesante la primera vez que lo veía, y la mirada que Tadase nos estaba echando no ayuda a calmar mis nervios-. No sé que me ha pasado – dije levantándome.

Pues que ibas mirando hacía atrás y has dado un traspiés – contestó Alice, que no debía creer que todo mi estado estaba provocado por la presencia de Ikuto, a lo que me sonrojé. Ella no podía saber lo que había pasado entre Tadase y yo, ¿no? -. Bueno, Ikuto, te presentó a mi sobrina Amu, que normalmente no se cae cuando baja las escaleras. Amu, este es Ikuto, el chico del que te hablé ayer.

Ikuto me dio la mano. No dijo nada. Solo inclinó la cabeza. Al hacerlo, su melena le cubrió los ojos. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella cabellera azulada, aquel abrigo, aquella carpeta… Solo le faltaba el maletín en forma de violín. ¡Era él! El chico con el que me había tropezado en la plaza y cuya partitura se había caído al canal por mi culpa. Parecía que el arte propiciaba nuestros encontronazos.

Cuando sus cabellos volvieron a su sitio, le vi por primera vez el rostro: su tez perfecta, sus ojos azules que tenían una mirada burlona, y su boca entreabierta, sonriente y, de momento, muda. No sabía todavía si me habría reconocido. Pero me daba la impresión de que no lo había hecho, al menos no me miraba con rencor, de todos modos su mirada me ponía nerviosa.

Encantada, Ikuto, ¿tocas el violín… quiero decir, el piano? – metí la pata sin quererlo al nombrar lo del violín, pero es que al verlo allí delante de mí me volvió a la memoria todo el episodio de la partitura con el gondolero y la estatua incluida. No sabía donde meterme.

Pues… toco el piano, este magnífico piano de tu tía, sí. Pero también toco el violín – Su voz ya no me dejaba lugar a dudas. Efectivamente era él.

¡Y qué violín! – siguió tía Alice -. Ikuto tiene un ejemplar extraordinario, un regalo muy especial de su padre, que vale una fortuna tanto económica y sentimentalmente y que suena de maravilla. No lo has traído hoy, por lo que veo.

No. He preferido dejarlo en casa. Ayer en una plaza tropecé con alguien, no sé, creo que era una niña; se me cayó la carpeta con todas las partituras, una de ellas fue a parar al canal; por un momento dejé el violín en el suelo para recoger la partitura. Cuando lo tuve otra vez en mis manos, me pareció que había cometido el peor error de mi vida: abandoné mi violín en la calle; fueron unos segundos, pero podía haber desaparecido para siempre y nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Así que hoy lo he dejado en casa, no fuera que me volviera a tropezar con esa chica. Iba andando hacía atrás y no me vio. Algo parecido a lo que le ha pasado hoy a Amu, que iba mirando hacía atrás y casi se cae.

Yo sonreía como una tonta, sin saber qué decir. Daba la impresión de que Ikuto no me había reconocido, pero sus últimas palabras me dejaron un tanto mosqueada. Así que me quedé callada, quieta, supongo que un poco sonrojada, mirando al violinista y esperando que tía Alice o Tadase dijeran algo, porque yo me había quedado sin habla. Y claro, Alice dijo algo:

Pero, Amu, di algo, parece que te has quedado muda –que era precisamente lo que yo no quería que dijera.

Mi mente iba del cuadro, al beso de Tadase y de allí al violín de Ikuto que casi me cargo; es decir, variaba de un trompazo a otro y en dos de esos trompazos estaba él, que además era guapísimo y que iba a pensar que yo era una imbécil. ¿Qué podía decir para que dejara de pensarlo?

Y esa partitura que se cayó al canal, ¿era muy importante? – fue lo único que me vino a la boca, aunque no era muy ocurrente.

Pues sí, es algo muy especial que he compuesto para tocar esta tarde. Está dedicado a Alice, que es algo así como mi ángel protector, ¿sabes?

¿y no tenías una fotocopia? – inquirí con cara de susto.

No, iba hacía la zona universitaria a hacer una copias. Si llego a perder ese papel, hubiera salido detrás de esa cría y la hubiera tirado al canal.

No te lo creas, Amu –intervino Alice -. Ikuto es muy pacífico, nunca haría una cosa así – pero en ese momento escuché la risa sarcástica de Tadase, que hasta entonces había estado callado pero Alice lo ignoró y continuo – pobre chica, seguro que se quedó preocupada, ¿le viste la cara? – le preguntó mientras me miraba con una cara cómplice, como si hubiera adivinado en mis ojos que la estúpida chica en cuestión había sido yo.

No, ni siquiera la miré. La partitura y el violín eran más importantes que ella.

Aquello me ofendió. La muchacha, o sea, yo misma, podía haberse hecho daño y eso le traía sin cuidado. Menudo egoísta, pensé. Alice leyó mi pensamiento y cambio rápidamente de tema. Creo que le daba miedo que su protegido Ikuto no me cayera bien.

Bueno, seguro que la chica tampoco te vio la cara. En un encontronazo así nadie de fija en nadie. Vamos a escuchar esa música maravillosa que Ikuto ha compuesto pensando en mí.

A Alice le gustaba sentirse musa. Tenía muchos amigos escritores y músicos, organizaba tertulias y reuniones, y su casa era un importante centro cultural en la ciudad. A mi nadie me había escrito nunca nada, ni siquiera un poema. Tenía éxito con los chicos del instituto, eso sí, pero eran poco románticos y no componían canciones ni escribían poesías. O si lo hacían, les daba vergüenza reconocerlo. En aquel momento sentí envidia de mi tía; estaba segura de que aquella no era la primera vez que alguien escribía algo para ella. Se le notaba, parecía que aquello fuera algo natural y que estuviera acostumbrada. Yo me habría puesto roja como un tomate, pero ella estaba de lo más tranquila. Claro, eso era porque el autor era Ikuto, que tenía veinte años, y no el misterioso hombre que le regalo aquel medallón. Seguro que en ese caso se hubiera ruborizado, y mucho.

Tadase y yo nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y me susurro.

Yo que tu me taparía las orejas.

¿Por qué? – le pregunte sorprendida, si Ikuto viene a tocar el piano todos los martes será porque lo hace bien, ¿no?

Si hay algo que le puedo reconocer a "ese" es que es un gran músico, pero cuando compone algo para Alice la música es horrible ya que el gusto musical de Alice es muy peculiar.

Me giré a mirar a Tadase con mirada confundida, mientras tanto Ikuto se puso al piano, se sentó, acomodó el sillete a su altura y, por fin, empezó a tocar. Tadase tenía razón ¡Aquello era absolutamente insoportable! Era como los cuadros ultramodernos de Alice, con las líneas de colores, pero en música, sin melodía, sin armonía, sin nada, unas cuantas notas, unas más largas que otras, y ya está. Mi tía lo miraba con admiración, mientras yo pensaba que no se habría perdido nada si las aguas del canal se hubieran tragado aquel papel y se lo hubieran llevado hasta el mar. ¡Era horrible! Así que volví a pensar en las rosas del retrato. A esas sí que parecía que se las hubiera tragado el canal. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con ellas?

Los aplausos de tía Alice me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Ella e Ikuto me miraban, esperando mis aplausos también, a Tadase ni le miraban, supongo que sabían que a él no le había gustado nada. Yo los miraba sin entender nada y sin saber qué hacer o decir sin dejar de ser honesta.

¡Qué interesante! – exclámela fin. Tadase se río por lo bajo, cosa que me molestó y Alice e Ikuto se miraron y me miraron luego, condescendientes. Debían de pensar algo así como: "Pobre, no ha entendido nada, no está acostumbrada".

Es una música extraña, rompe con lo habitual. Si no has oído nada parecido, te parece rara, es normal, Amu. Incluso sería normal que no te gustará como a Tadase – dijo Alice para romper el hielo.

Sí, no te preocupes, Amu. No es una música muy "normal" – continuo Ikuto.

Ya, ya veo. Es… interesante. Pero es la primera vez que oigo algo así – comenté con la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero que era la que me daba cara de tonta. Me preguntaba qué pensaría el tal Ikuto de mí.

Bueno la próxima vez prometo traer el violín y tocar algo melodioso para ti, Amu – en ese momento me sonroje hasta las orejas y a Ikuto se le formo una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

¿El violín? –preguntó burlona Alice -. ¿Y si te encuentras a esa misteriosa damita que te hace perder los papeles?

Hay veces que hay que perder los papeles, ¿no te parece, Amu? – me preguntó así por sorpresa Ikuto, pero es que acaso pretendía descubrir otra clase de rojo potente en mi cara. Y otra vez no sabía que decir. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Realmente iba a pensar que era idiota!

Supongo que sí, pero no partituras como esta, que deben quedar para la posteridad – contesto Tadase por mi, pero su voz no sonaba amable como siempre sino que con un sarcasmo subido. Me giré a mirarle y le estaba echando una mirada de odio a Ikuto que este por supuesto le estaba correspondiendo. ¿Es que acaso Tadase estaba celoso porque Ikuto estaba coqueteando conmigo? Sea como sea tenía que parar esa guerra de miradas antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso.

Cierto, imagínate Ikuto que el gondolero no la hubiera podido coger del agua.

¿El gondolero? ¿Qué gondolero? Yo no había nombrado al gondolero, me parece. ¿O si? – pregunto mirándome sorprendido igual que me miraba Tadase. Había metido la pata, otra vez.

Pues – intervino, por fin, Alice, que definitivamente había entendido que yo era la que se había chocado con Ikuto – no sé, lo habrás nombrado. Si no, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que la partitura te la había salvado un gondolero?

Alice me había salvado de que Ikuto me hubiera reconocido como la que casi le hace perder la joya de su composición musical y su violín. Lo primero me daba igual para la historia de la música y en el fondo también para la vanidad de él y de mi tía, pero lo del violín de su padre hubiera sido, realmente, mucho más gordo. De momento se quedó sin saber que era yo. Pero no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

Al día siguiente aún no había hablado con Tadase sobre lo que sucedió la tarde pasada en mi cuarto pero, la verdad es que no habíamos hablado porque yo le había estado evitando todo el rato, y la razón es porque no sabía si correspondía a sus sentimientos. Es cierto que siento algo por Tadase y que el beso que me dio fue muy dulce pero no sentí ese cosquilleo en el estómago fue solamente un beso inocente y supongo que por eso no sentí nada o igual es que tengo que esperar a conocerlo mejor… no se, y además para complicarme más la vida también estaba Ikuto que era incluso más guapo que Tadase y más misterioso porque ayer parecía un chico bueno que nunca ha roto un plato pero los últimos comentarios que me había dicho y su mirada atrevida me decían todo lo contrario, además aún recordaba lo que me había dicho Tadase sobre él_ "Porque delante de Alice es la persona más amable del mundo pero en cuanto ella no está cambia completamente"_ ¿a qué se referirá Tadase con eso? ¿Y por qué se supone que es así solo con Alice? Bueno, lo mejor será conocerle mejor porque la tarde anterior no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él sin que tía Alice estuviera vigilando.

Esa misma tarde para mi suerte también vino Ikuto a tocar el piano. Tenía un importante examen en el conservatorio y quería ensayar en el que, según él, era el mejor piano de Venecia.

Mi tía Alice tenía abandonada la novela que estaba escribiendo y subió un rato al torreón a trabajar. Aunque intenté averiguar varias veces de qué trataba lo que estaba escribiendo, no conseguí saberlo hasta después de abandonar Venecia. Alice rodeaba de misterios las historias que inventaba. Siempre se refugiaba en el ático del palacete y apenas me permitía entrar allí; ni a mí ni a nadie.

Aquella tarde nos dejó solos en el salón a Tadase, a Ikuto y a mí. Cerró las puertas correderas que aislaban el cuarto de estar de la escalera, seguramente para poderse concentrar mejor, y nos dijo con la cabeza apostada en el hueco entre las dos láminas del portalón:

Aquí os quedáis. Amu, puedes hacer un chocolate mientras Ikuto ensaya, y tu Tadase puedes leer o hacer lo que te apetezca, pero queda terminantemente prohibido subir al estudio. Acabo de tener una inspiración – y miró a una de las musas pintadas en el techo mientras lo decía – y no quiero que me molestéis bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Entendido?

¿No te molestará el sonido del piano, Alice? – le preguntó Ikuto.

Desde arriba y con todo cerrado no oigo casi nada. Además ya sabes que la música me ayuda a escribir. Tranquilo, puedes ensayar todo lo que quieras. Pero, eso sí, sin abrir la puerta. Ese ruido sí que me pone histérica cuando quiero escribir, y los pasos en los peldaños de madera de la escalera todavía más, así que no salgáis de esta zona hasta que yo baje, ¿de acuerdo?

Contestamos que sí al unísono. Yo temía que Ikuto fuera a tocar algo tan horroroso como aquello tan "especial" que había compuesto para mi tía y que tuve el honor de escuchar en primicia la tarde anterior; bueno, en realidad, la segunda, si contamos el encontronazo. Aquel choque permanecía secreto, sellado al otro lado de mis labios.

Pero no. Me fui a la cocina a preparar uno de esos chocolates que tanto le gustan a los venecianos. Cuando estaba sacando la lata del armario, Ikuto empezó a tocar. Me quedé quieta, con la caja de chocolate en mi mano, que no se atrevía a bajar desde la estantería hasta la encimera. ¡Qué hermoso era aquello que sonaba! Me resultaba una melodía familiar, como de algún anuncio de la tele o algo así. En mi casa no se oía nunca aquel tipo de música, música clásica, a no ser que se hubiera convertido en el sonido de fondo de la televisión. La música que les gustaba a mis padres era de cantantes que yo no soportaba ni de lejos. Pero nada de pianos ni de orquestas. Así que no sabía qué era aquello ni quien seria el compositor que hacía muchos años lo habría escrito y que no sospechaba que años después alguien lo tocaría en un piano negro de cola en un viejo palacio veneciano. Y mucho menos que lo escucharía una chica, o sea, yo, que se disponía a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Por fin coloqué la caja en la mesa, empecé a calentar la leche y me puse a remover el cacao, tal y como me dijo que hiciera Su, que de repente apareció a mi lado. El chocolate se iba espesando más y más, con la ayuda de una de las preciosas cucharillas de plata de Alice, que se movía al ritmo de la música que salía de los dedos de Ikuto, que se prolongaban en las teclas blancas y negras del piano. Eché el chocolate en tres tazas y las llevé al salón.

Tadase estaba indiferente a la melodía, tumbado en un sillón leyendo un libro, cuando yo le deje en la mesita de enfrente la taza de chocolate y Su le dejaba la cucharilla cuidadosamente colocada al lado, él levantó la vista del libro y me sonrió y yo me sonrojé como una tonta. En cambio, cuando deje la taza que le correspondía a Ikuto encima del piano él ni siquiera me miró, algo completamente comprensible dado el hecho de que Ikuto tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Yo me limité a sentarme en el sofá mientras escuchaba embobada la preciosa melodía y me llenaba la boca de chocolate. ¡Qué rico estaba! ¡Qué dos placeres para los sentidos: oír aquella música de no sabía quién y saborear aquella ambrosía dulce y amarga a la vez!

Su se encontraba igual que yo, embobada con una mini-taza de chocolate, Miki estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la música, Dia estaba sentada encima de mi hombro con otra mini-taza de chocolate pero la melodía no parecía impresionarle, mientras que Ran estaba bailando al son de la música con una cucharilla de postre. ¡Se veía tan graciosa!

Ikuto terminó la pieza y se quedó sentado, quieto, con el pelo cubriéndole casi toda la cara, como cuando se le cayeron las partituras al toparse conmigo en la plaza.

Me miró y se sonrió burlonamente mientras se levantaba para coger su taza de chocolate, todavía humeante. Pero cuando iba a llevarse el chocolate a la boca se quedo quieto mirando hacía la mesa. ¡Claro, ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonta?! Él no puede ver a los shugo charas así que solo esta viendo una cucharilla balancearse a los lados.

No sabía que tenías 4 shugo charas – me dijo sonriéndome.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú puedes verlos? – le pregunte sorprendida.

Pues claro, yo también tengo uno – me contesto fríamente y de repente apareció un pequeño chara con forma de gato.

Soy Yoru –nya

Yo soy Miki y ellas son Ran, Su y Dia – y después de hacer las presentaciones se fueron de la habitación con Kiseki siguiéndoles diciéndoles que no dejaran a su rey atrás. Era una escena bastante graciosa.

Bueno y ¿que te ha parecido esta pieza? ¿supongo que esta si que la habrás entendido? – me dijo Ikuto seriamente pero en sus ojos tenía una mirada divertida como si quisiera divertirse a mi costa. ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho amable y educado de ayer? ¿era esto a lo que se refería Tadase? Supongo que sí.

Pues yo no entiendo de música, pero me ha parecido precioso. ¿Qué era? Me suena mucho, pero no sé lo que es.

¿Qué no sabes qué es? – me preguntó mientras se sonreía. Le debí de parecer tan inculta, que me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca para otra cosa que no fuera seguir tomando el chocolate-. Es una partitura escrita por Chopin. No me digas que no la has oído nunca.

Si, en la tele, creo –musité un poco avergonzada, mientras Ikuto me miraba con su mirada divertida por detrás de su taza de chocolate, que le dejaba los labios con un toque marrón en sus comisuras que se limpiaba con la lengua. Se me habían olvidado las servilletas. Me puse colorada cual tomate, no sabía si por mi desconocimiento musical o por la contemplación de aquella boca tan jugosa y tan llena de chocolate. Tuve un escalofrío. ¡¿En qué narices estoy pensando?! Este imbécil me esta haciendo parecer una completa idiota y yo pensando en su boca.

Bueno y ¿que pasa si no he escuchado nunca esta partitura? No creo que sea un crimen – le dije con un tono no muy amigable.

¿Qué pasa, la niñita es tan orgullosa que le molesta que le digan la verdad a la cara? – me dijo con sarcasmo mientras dejaba la taza de chocolate encima de la mesa, se levantaba y se acercaba a mi. Estoy segura de que esta situación había dejado de ser indiferente para Tadase desde ese mismo momento. Pero yo no me iba a dejar vencer por ese gato callejero como le llamaba Tadase.

Perdona, pero tu no me vas hacer parecer una estúpida y luego llamarme niñita orgullosa y quedarte tan ancho – le dije furiosa poniéndome de pie, pero entonces él me miro divertido con su sonrisa burlona y se acercó aún más a mi.

¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto? porque ya he hecho todo lo que has dicho – me dijo mientras ponía su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Noté que mi rostro se encendía y por instinto retrocedí un paso chocándome con el sofá y cayendo sentada en él. Ikuto aprovecho para acorralarme contra el respaldo del sofá poniendo sus manos apoyadas en el sofá a los lados de mis piernas y acercando su rostro al mío de nuevo. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y no podía pensar en una contestación coherente, ni siquiera me acordaba de la presencia de Tadase, pero él se encargo de hacerse notar.

¡Déjala en paz Ikuto! – ordenó Tadase.

¿y por qué debería hacerte caso mini-rey? – pregunto sin moverse ni un ápice. En una situación normal ya le hubiera pegado un buen empujón pero algo dentro de mí no quería que él se alejase. Quería seguir mirando esos hermosos ojos azules así de cerca, quería seguir sintiendo su aliento en mi rostro, en resumen, no me hacía ninguna gracia separarme de él.

Porque lo digo yo y punto – dijo Tadase muy enfadado poniendo un especie de cetro entre él y yo. Entonces Ikuto se apartó de mí y le aparecieron unas orejas de gato en la cabeza. Había hecho cambio de personalidad. Pero ¿cuándo? Si las charas se habían ido. Pero no Kiseki y Yoru estaban cada uno con su dueño y mis charas estaban a mi lado, y como leyéndome el pensamiento Dia me contestó.

No hemos salido del salón porque Alice ha dicho que no abriésemos las puertas – Dia y yo siempre habíamos tenido esa conexión entre nosotras que sin decirlo ella ya sabía lo que yo pensaba, pero ¿había estado tan ensimismada que ni me había enterado de que nuestras charas seguían con nosotros? ¿Ikuto era capaz de provocar ese efecto en mí? ¡No! ¡No puede ser y no pienso reconocerlo!

Intente parar la pelea pero antes de que pudiera decir nada para pararlos se escuchó un grito al otro lado de la puerta corrediza.

¡Ah! ¿Qué…? Chicos, venid rápido, vamos, vamos.

Era la voz de tía Alice. Pensé que se habría caído por las escaleras o que habría entrado un ladrón, ¡qué se yo! En un segundo da tiempo de pensar tantas cosas… Ikuto y Tadase se separaron de inmediato y después de volver a la normalidad (imaginaos a la pobre Alice que encima que esta gritando ver a Ikuto con orejas de gato) y de un salto, abrió la puerta y los tres fuimos hacía donde se oía la voz. Encontramos a Alice en el descansillo de la escalera, arrodillada y pálida bajo el retrato de la bisabuela.

¿Qué pasa, tía, te has caído? – pregunté al verla en aquella posición tan inesperada.

Mirad, mirad esto – y recogió del suelo unos pétalos marchitos de flores que se convirtieron en polvo cuando los tuvo entre sus dedos.

Son pétalos de rosas secas – observó Tadase.

¡Bingo!, Tadase, eso no era tan difícil de adivinar – respondió Alice -. Pero mirad detenidamente el cuadro. ¿No observáis algo extraño?

Levantamos nuestros ojos del suelo y los llevamos hacía el cuadro, siguiendo la orden de mi tía. Allí estaba la bisabuela, enmarcada con su siempre enigmática sonrisa y apoyada en el piano negro de cola. Allí estaba el jarrón de cristal. ¡Pero sin rosas!

¡Santo Dios! –exclamé, sorprendiendo a Tadase y a Ikuto. Las flores del cuadro habían desaparecido.

No puede ser. En el jarrón había tres rosas rojas. Lo recuerdo perfectamente – dije-. Y ahora no están. No puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser – me acordé de que el día anterior ya me había parecido observar que las rosas habían perdido algunos de sus pétalos; pero aquello podía haber sido una simple impresión, ahora era diferente: las rosas habían desaparecido.

Están, sí que están – contestó Tadase mientras recogía los secos pétalos del suelo -, están aquí. Se han caído del cuadro.

No puede ser – seguí repitiendo con los ojos abiertos como lagos helados en medio de una montaña llena de duendes-. Unos pétalos de rosas que no existen porque solo están pintados en un retrato, no pueden hacerse reales así de pronto y caerse del cuadro, como si se hubieran marchitado y fueran de verdad. ¡No! – mi arranque de lógica era enérgico. Mi mente matemática me dictaba que aquello era imposible.

Pues parece que eso es lo que ha pasado – dijo Alice, mirándonos a los tres alternativamente, como si quisiera sacar de nuestra cabeza los pensamientos-. Es como si fuera una señal, ¿no os parece?

Yo no daba crédito ni a lo que veía ni a lo que oía. Pensaba que mi tía era una persona casi normal. Sabía que era un poco excéntrica, eso sí, pero de ahí a oírla decir que las rosas se habían caído del cuadro para decirnos algo, había un abismo. Un abismo que a mi no me cuadraba.

¿Una señal? – preguntó Ikuto enarcando una ceja-. Aunque confieso que es difícil de creer esto es como si tu bisabuela nos quisiera decir algo y nos diera una pista. Tal vez sobre su extraña muerte – ¿Ikuto también creía que esto era real? ¡El mundo se esta volviendo loco! Espera un momento… ¿a dicho extraña muerte?

¿Qué sabes tú de su extraña muerte? – le pregunte a Ikuto de manera casi acusadora, mientras mi tía se quedaba muy callada.

Lo que todo el mundo. Que murió en su cama de una manera un tanto inexplicable. Nadie sabe si la mataron o qué ocurrió realmente. Tenía un minúsculo agujero en el cuello. Algo raro pasó, eso está claro.

Lo único que está claro es que nada está claro – repliqué – y esto de que se caigan las rosas del cuadro no puede ser, ¿me oís?, no puede ser.

Y me volví al salón a seguir bebiendo mi chocolate, que se había empezado a enfriar. Aunque era de naturaleza curiosa, también era muy realista. Empezaba a creer que a Ikuto y a mi tía se les había ido la cabeza como a don Quijote, de tanto leer y escuchar música rara y que al pobre Tadase se le había pegado algo de esa locura. ¿O tal vez era yo la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Aún tardaría varios días en saberlo. Pero en aquellos momentos me resistía a creer que el fantasma de mi bisabuela Amu se estuviese paseando por la casa lanzando pétalos de rosa por las escaleras, como la dama de honor de una mala película americana. No entendía cómo una mujer tan inteligente e instruida como Alice creía que lo de las rosas que se caían del cuadro pudiera ser una señal de su abuela. ¿Y una señal para qué? ¿Sobre su muerte? No. Tenía que haber una explicación racional para eso, pero, ¿Cuál? La verdad es que yo tampoco la tenía. Alice se me acercó.

Amu, guapa, ya sé que todo esto te parece raro. Pero estudiemos los hechos: tú has visto el cuadro hace un rato y estaba entero, quiero decir, con sus rosas en el jarrón, como siempre. Yo también lo he visto así cuando he subido al torreón. He estado trabajando un poco. Me ha apetecido un té y cuando he bajado las escaleras, he visto que había algo en el suelo. Me he agachado y me he dado cuenta de que eran pétalos marchitos de rosas. He pensado: "¿Qué hace esto aquí?", y he creído que tal vez o a ti, o a Tadase, incluso a Ikuto se os habrían caído de algún sitio.

¿Crees que suelo llevar pétalos de rosa en el bolsillo en vez de un pañuelo de papel como todo el mundo? Vamos tía, no estoy loca – eso dije, aunque lo empezaba a dudar.

No, ya lo sé. Pensé que tal vez las habrías encontrado en algún cajón de tu habitación. A la abuela le gustaba guardar flores secas del jardín en su dormitorio y pensé…

¿Su dormitorio? – la interrumpí -, ¿me estás diciendo que la habitación en la que duermo era la de Amu?

¿La misma donde murió? – preguntó Ikuto sorprendido para acabar de adornar mi comentario y mi cara de susto.

Pues claro, ¿no te lo dije? Ahora es la habitación de invitados. Siempre ha sido la más hermosa de la casa, con las mejores vistas la canal. Y los muebles también son los mismos. La abuela Amu tenía un gusto exquisito.

Miré a Tadase, luego a Ikuto y por último a mi tía. Un sudor frío se apoderó de mí y noté una gota que iba deslizándose desde mi cuello hasta el final de mi espalda. Lo que empezaba a imaginar no me gustaba nada. Pero nada de nada.

¿Me estás diciendo que en la cama donde duermo tan felizmente es la misma en la que tal vez alguien mató a tu abuela? O, en el mejor de los casos, ¿dónde murió misteriosamente? – pregunté con la taza de chocolate en mi mano, temblorosa. Una gota se derramó sobre mi pantalón. Intenté limpiarla nerviosamente con la servilleta. Pero solo conseguí que la mancha se hiciera más y más grande.

Pues sí, hija, así es. Pero no pasa nada por eso – tía Alice siempre se mostraba muy segura en la vida.

No, no pasa nada por eso… - repetí -. Casi nada. O sea, que duermo en la cama de una muerta, cuyo fantasma a lo mejor se está paseando por la habitación mientras estoy soñando que me como una tarta de chocolate o que me paseo en góndola por los canales – en realidad con quienes soñaba eran con ikuto y con Tadase, pero este detalle no lo mencioné, claro -. No me digas que es normal, tía. Aquí nada es normal.

Y me quedé callada. De repente no sabía qué más decir, ni siquiera qué más pensar. Mi tía miró a Ikuto que no estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Parecía que para él todo era normal, desde tocar el violín o el piano, toparse conmigo al lado de un puente y casi perder su partitura favorita, hasta encontrarse con un fantasma en cualquier rincón.

Volví a mirar el cuadro, la cara de Amu, a ver si su rostro me desmentía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue en ese momento cuando me dí cuenta de algo que ni Tadase, ni Ikuto ni mi tía habían notado.

¡Dios santo! El collar – exclamé.

¿Qué pasa con el collar? – preguntó mi tía. Levantó sus ojos hacía el cuello de su abuela y… -. ¡Por Dios! ¡El collar!

¿Dónde está el collar? – fue Ikuto el que se atrevió a poner palabras a nuestros pensamientos-. ¡Ha desaparecido!

Aquello no podía ser. No solo habían desaparecido las rosas del cuadro, sino también el collar de cristal. Los miré con cara de no poder ni querer entender nada de lo que pasaba, y con ganas de volverme a mi casa con mi mamá, donde nunca pasaba nada excitante. Alice nos sonrió y, tras la sorpresa inicial, se tomó la desaparición del collar como si hubiera cambiado de canal en la tele con el mando y hubiera aparecido una imagen diferente; o sea, como si no pasara nada raro.

Vamos, nena, estás en Venecia. Es una ciudad que flota sobre el agua – era Alice la que seguía hablando -, y lo hace desde hace siglos, lo que tampoco es normal, según se mire. Todo lo que la rodea es mar, palacios con un pasado llenos de historias desconocidas, y callejones laberínticos. Es una ciudad especial, y aquí pasan cosas especiales. En Venecia dos y dos no son cuatro, Amu. Y en la vida tampoco. Ve aprendiéndotelo.

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y entró en la cocina así, tan tranquila, a prepararse su té sin azúcar.

A mí se me había enfriado ya lo que me quedaba de chocolate y a Ikuto también, en cambio Tadase había sido más listo y ya se lo había acabado. Fue él quién dijo:

Bueno, tendremos que averiguar qué pasa, qué significa todo este asunto de las rosas perdidas del cuadro.

Será interesante – respondió Ikuto.

¿A ti quién te ha incluido? – preguntó Tadase bastante molesto.

Pues tu. Has dicho "tendremos" sin hacer distinciones así que me has incluido – contestó Ikuto acercándose a mi poniéndose detrás mío – y aunque me hubieses excluido, me hubiese dado igual, no me perdería esta historia por nada del mundo y además estar al lado de Amu lo hace más interesante – esto último lo dijo abrazándome por la espalda y acercando sus labios peligrosamente a mi oreja y entonces me susurró – al no ser que tu no quieras que te ayude – y terminó mordiéndome la oreja de una manera que no pude decir ni una palabra coherente. Así que no pude decirle que no nos ayudara aunque tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Tadase estaba furioso y justo cuando iba a gritarle algo, Ikuto me soltó y se encaminó hacía la salida.

¡Ves!, Amu quiere que este a su lado, así que hasta que ella no me diga que me aleje no lo haré. ¡Lo siento mini-rey pero tendrás que soportarme más a menudo! – y se fue, tan relajado y silbando la melodía que había tocado en el piano. Al día siguiente tenía el examen en el conservatorio. Sus nervios parecían de acero, y el asunto del retrato no parecía haberle afectado lo más mínimo.

Tadase me miró con una mirada que no se si desprendía tristeza, enfado o confusión en cualquier caso se marchó a su habitación sin decirme ni una palabra.

Toda esta historia iba a volverme loca. Me recordaba al título de una película en la que un actor salía de la pantalla y tenía una aventura amorosa con una de las espectadoras. Tal vez las rosas también habían salido del cuadro para iniciar una aventura o para hacer que nosotros, Ikuto, Tadase y yo, la viviéramos.

Durante la cena, Tadase y yo no dijimos ni palabra, así que pasamos la cena escuchando como Alice nos contaba que aún no había terminado su máscara para el carnaval, que ella misma estaba haciendo. Con todo el tema del misterio del retrato se me había olvidado que dentro de unos días sería el gran día del carnaval. Yo no necesitaría ningún disfraz. Me negaría a disfrazarme. O acaso me podía vestir de fantasma con una sábana blanca. En aquellos momentos me parecía lo más adecuado a la situación.

_

* * *

_

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? Todas vuestras quejas constructivas y consejos son bien recibidos y sobre todo los halagos que me suben la moral para seguir escribiendo. Así que ya sabéis dejarme vuestra opinión en un review pero sin hacer daño ehhh ;P!!

Muchiiisimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review (sakura-tsukiyomi, mayu17, Anahi Uchiha, Yuki.0, Finn-chan y mi querida Sakura Tachikawa) sois un cielo, de verdad, que me ha hecho mucha ilusión que os haya gustado la trama del fic y solo espero que os siga gustando y que lo sigais leyendo!

Bueno y ya me despido hasta que suba el siguiente capitulo, que de verdad espero que sea pronto.

BesukisSesS (L)

XxHikaxX


	4. La cuenta del collar

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capitulo 4: La cuenta del collar**

Después de cenar subí las escaleras hacía mi cuarto, parándome, como siempre, en el descansillo para volver a mirar el cuadro. Tenía la esperanza de que las rosas y el collar estuvieran de nuevo en su lugar, pero no fue así. Amu seguía mirándome desde lo alto del cuadro apoyada en el mismo piano que Ikuto había tocado esa misma tarde. Ikuto. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? Es completamente absurdo, él solo se ha comportado como un perfecto idiota y aún así no se va de mi cabeza ¿Por qué?

Cuando acabe de subir las escaleras me dirigí a mi cuarto. Estaba muy cansada, el día no había sido exactamente tranquilo. Pero en el momento que puse la mano en el picaporte me acorde de lo que horas atrás me había mencionado como un pequeño detalle tía Alice. Esa era la habitación de Amu. La misma mujer que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias en esa misma cama y la misma que había perdido su collar y sus rosas en un cuadro. Me arme de valor y intente girar el picaporte para abrir la puerta pero justo entonces sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espalda, algo acababa de tocarme el hombro.

Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shh!¡Soy yo! – me dijo Tadase tapándome la boca para que mi tía no se enterara.

Se puede saber en que estás pensando. Tengo los nervios de punta después de todo lo que ha pasado y a ti no se te ocurre otra forma más sigilosa de aparecer – le reclame bastante molesta.

Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – se disculpó con una carita que nadie podría seguir enfadado.

No importa, bueno, ¿qué querías? – le pregunté y puedo jurar que en ese momento su cara empezaba a sonrojarse.

Pedirte un favor. Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto y que puede que suene muy egoísta y muy pose…

Suéltalo ya, Tadase, que no pasa nada – le corte para que lo dijera de una vez. Me estaba matando la curiosidad.

Que no te dejes engatusar por Ikuto – me dijo seriamente.

¿Cómo? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tadase estaba celoso de Ikuto. Pero ¿por qué? Vale el se había comportado de una manera un tanto extraña pero ese parecía ser su carácter y a mi eso me había molestado o es que no lo había notado. O el problema es que… ¡no! No puede ser. El permaneció en silencio manteniéndome la mirada así que decidí hablar yo.

¿Por qué dices semejante tontería?

Por lo que ha sucedido esta tarde.

Pero si ha sido él yo no he hecho nada – me defendí. Un momento… ¿por qué le estoy dando explicaciones?

Por eso mismo lo digo tu no has hecho nada y yo no quiero que te haga daño porque…porque tu me importas.

Ante aquella confesión no supe que hacer. ¡Tadase me estaba confesando sus sentimientos! ¿Pero que le podía contestar yo en ese momento si no tenia nada claro mis sentimientos? Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue sonrojarme aunque no como otras veces, era como si Tadase no me siguiera causando la impresión que me causaba cuando le conocí. Aún así sin decir ni media palabra, ni siquiera un triste "buenas noches" me encerré en mi cuarto como una cobarde dejándole con la palabra en la boca, sin pensar que en realidad, no era mi cuarto.

Aquella noche apenas puede dormir, no solo por todo lo ocurrido con Tadase y con Ikuto que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, sino por el lugar en el que estaba intentando dormir. Estaba acostada en la cama y miraba la habitación. Empecé a pensar en aquella lámpara de cristales, que tintineaban con el viento cuando abría la ventana para ventilar, y las pinturas del techo eran lo último que había visto mi bisabuela antes de morir, justo en aquella posición en la que estaba yo. Me di la vuelta y me puse de lado. Pero seguía sin poder cerrar los ojos. Allí estaba la mesilla, un mueble antiguo, bastante inútil, con un minúsculo cajón, en el que ya no había nada suyo y en el que no cabía ni un paquete de pañuelos. En la pared lateral, un espejo, veneciano, con miles de piezas de cristal y flores también de cristal, todo plateado y con manchas que el tiempo había ido dibujando en su superficie. ¡Cuántas veces Amu se habría mirado en él! Ahora era yo quien veía su propia imagen, bastante patética, con la cabeza casi entera dentro de las sábanas, que escondían mi pijama de invierno, todo él salpicado de ositos bastante horteras; solo mis ojos y mi pelo asomados, y con un gesto asustado. Me volví a dar la vuelta. No soportaba mirarme en aquel espejo en aquel momento. Me puse a mirar al otro lado. Allí estaba la cómoda con otro espejo y un sinfín de cajones. Sobre ella, una antigua lima de uñas de plata, que supuse habría pertenecido a la dama misteriosa, y una caja de plata repujada, que seguramente habría sido su joyero.

De pronto me acordé del collar del cuadro. Quizás aquel era el sitio donde Amu lo guardaba. Me levanté en un impulso repentino y fui hacia la caja. No sé por qué, pensé que si el fantasma de Amu vagaba por allí, a lo mejor no le gustaba que hurgara entre sus cosas. Me paré en seco, entre la cama y el mueble. Allí quieta, reflexioné por espacio de veintiún segundos, más o menos. ¡Qué fantasmas ni que tonterías! No había ningún fantasma. Los fantasmas no existían. Di los pasos que me separaban del joyero y lo abrí. Estaba vacío. Lo cerré. Lo volví a abrir. Pues no estaba del todo vacío. Había oído un leve ruido, algo se había movido al cerrar la tapa. Algo redondo se había deslizado entre el terciopelo interior. Lo cogí. No era redondo. Y estaba agujereado. Era una cuenta de collar. ¡Era una de las cuentas cuadradas del collar del cuadro! Tragué saliva y me volví a la cama con la bola en la mano. Miré a mí alrededor, no había nadie, claro; ni se oían pasos escurridizos de ningún alma en pena. Observé la bolita a la luz de la lámpara de cristales móviles. ¡Sí! Era como las del cuadro; mi vista no me había mentido. Tenía un fino hilo de cristal dorado alrededor y un mosaico redondo en cada una de las caras del cubo geométrico que formaba. Cada uno era diferente: una flor, una cruz, circunferencias de colores. Era preciosa. Una obra de arte en miniatura con forma de un dado. Me parecía que había encontrado un tesoro. Se lo diría a Alice al día siguiente. Seguro que ella no sabía que aquella cuenta del collar estaba allí. Me gustaba pensar que era un secreto solo mío en aquel momento. Súbitamente me sorprendí pensando que tal vez era otra pista dejada por Amu para… ¿Para qué? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Cerré los ojos tan fuerte que me dolieron. Supongo que lo hice para intentar quitar de mi pensamiento la posibilidad de que las rosas en la escalera y la bola en la caja pudieran estar relacionadas con la extraña muerte de la mujer del cuadro.

Dejé la cuenta sobre la mesilla e intenté dormir. Para ello evité cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Ángela, con Ikuto, con Tadase, con el cuadro, con el inminente carnaval e incluso con Venecia. Empecé a concentrarme en la tabla de multiplicar. Cuando llegue al número siete, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que mis charas me despertaran haciendo un gran esfuerzo, debido a que con todo el revuelo de la cuenta del collar aparecida me dormí demasiado tarde y para colmo, ellas ni siquiera se enteraron, pues les costo su trabajo despertarme, pero en fin no les está mal por haber seguido dormidas mientras yo estaba muerta de miedo. Después desayuné con ella pero no con Tadase. Mi tía me contó que había salido temprano porque había quedado con unos amigos. Así que después de desayunar le pregunté a mi tía por el collar.

¿El collar? Hubo quien pensó que escondía el secreto de su muerte – dijo Alice como si tal cosa.

¿El secreto de su muerte? ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirí.

Pues eso, que se sospechó que el collar tuvo algo que ver con lo que ocurrió – me contestó mi tía, mientras fingía seguir leyendo.

No entendía a qué se refería. Tampoco quería pensar que el collar tuviese poderes mágicos, como el que le regalaba la madrastra de Blancanieves en uno de sus intentos por eliminarla.

Parece que el collar contiene algo punzante – continuó -, una aguja o algo así, en el broche. Algo capaz de matar si se clava en el lugar adecuado. Recuerda que el cadáver tenía un minúsculo agujerito en el cuello con una sola gota de sangre.

¿Quieres decir que alguien pudo matar a Amu con el broche de su propio collar? – al decir mi nombre con el verbo _matar _delante, me estremecí sin poderlo evitar.

Hubo quien así lo sospechó… - respondió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba con las cejas más arqueadas de la cuenta.

¿Quién los sospechó, tía?

Pues el bisabuelo. Nunca se creyó que Amu hubiera muerto accidentalmente, al pincharse con el broche del collar. Le parecía demasiado raro.

¡El bisabuelo! Hasta aquel momento ni siquiera había pensado en él. ¿Y si había sido él el propio asesino de su esposa? Alice me leyó el pensamiento.

Ya sé lo que estás pensando, Amu, guapa. Pero no, él no la mató. No estaba ni siquiera en Italia cuando ocurrió todo. Y de hecho, murió de tristeza dos años después. No podía vivir sin ella. En fin, que todo es un misterio. Lo fue entonces y lo sigue siendo ahora.

Me inquietaba que todo aquello que había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo siguiera siendo un misterio. Mi mente, todavía racional, estaba habituada a resolver problemas de física, de matemáticas. Pero eso en la escuela, claro, no en la vida, que era mucho más complicada. Según pensaba yo entonces, todos los enigmas tenían una solución. No creía en los misterios irresolubles. Todo tenía una solución lógica, y este caso no iba a ser menos. Aunque no estuviera en el instituto, sino en un palacio veneciano en el que algo raro había ocurrido hacía más de medio siglo. Y en el que seguían pasando cosas extrañas e inexplicables. ¿Dónde estaría la clave?

Alice… ¿qué pasó con el collar?

¡Ah! Ese es otro de los secretos que guarda la bisabuela. Nunca apareció.

¿Nunca apareció? – repetí, mientras intentaba imaginar todas las posibilidades. Tal vez se había ido con ella a la tumba, pero no me parecía probable.

En el bolsillo del pantalón tenía la cuenta encontrada en el joyero, que aún no le había mencionado a mi tía.

Tal vez tu abuelo lo vendió después de lo que pasó. Si creyó que el collar había sido el instrumento de la muerte de Amu, no querría quedarse con él. ¿No te parece?

Tu madre y yo lo estuvimos buscando por toda la casa cuando alguien nos contó la historia de la pobre Amu. Nunca creímos que nuestro abuelo se hubiera desprendido de él. Pensamos que el collar seguiría en la casa. Rebuscamos por todo el palacio, por los baúles, por el torreón, que entonces era el desván y estaba lleno de cajas y cacharros viejos; todo lo abrimos y nada; también por los armarios. Buscamos posibles lugares secretos en las paredes; miramos detrás de cada cuadro, comprobamos cada baldosa y nada. No había ni rastro del collar, nada de nada. El collar no estaba en la casa, parecía que se hubiera esfumado. Nos convencimos de que, en contra de lo que habíamos pensado, el abuelo lo habría vendido. Y lo dejamos así. Comenzamos a crecer, y nuestra curiosidad por el collar fue desapareciendo. Nos empezamos a interesar por los chicos y nos olvidamos de él casi por completo. Hasta ahora, tengo que reconocerlo.

Pero, tía, entonces, ¿cómo explicas que de pronto haya aparecido una de las cuentas del collar en el joyero de Amu? – y saqué mi pequeño tesoro escondido en el vaquero. Abrí la mano y lo enseñé.

¡Dios mío! ¿De dónde ha salido esto? Parece…

No parece. Es una de las cuentas perdidas del cuadro. Ya ves, el collar desaparece del retrato, y una bola aparece en un joyero de mi habitación.

Alice miró y miró la cuenta cuadrada, pero no pareció excesivamente sorprendida. A ella todo le seguía pareciendo normal o casi normal.

No tengo ninguna explicación para esto, guapa – me contestó Alice -. Supongo que siempre estuvo allí.

Pero hace un momento has dicho que mamá y tú lo estuvisteis mirando todo, ¿no?

Si, pero buscábamos un collar, no una cuenta solitaria. La confundiríamos con otra cosa. ¡Qué sé yo! Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Es lo único lógico que se me ocurre.

Pero es que Alice no tenía nada de lógica. Al menos en ese aspecto no nos parecíamos en nada.

A no ser que… -continuó.

¿Quieres decir… a no ser que lo de la cuenta del collar en el joyero sea como lo de los pétalos de cuadro en la escalera? – pregunté incrédula. Pese a las rarezas que rodeaban a tía Alice, no podía creer que ella considerase siquiera esa posibilidad. ¿Y cómo lo había pensado yo, aunque fuera como un disparate?

Pues sí. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Lógico o no. Que sea otra pista.

¡Y lo decía tan convencida! ¡Y sin que le temblara la voz! Solo se tocaba aquel extraño medallón que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello.

Tía… No me vengas otra vez con historias de fantasmas, que no me lo creo.

Pues, ¿qué otra cosa se te ocurre? En la casa solo entran Ikuto dos o tres veces por semana y Mayu a limpiar por las mañanas, y ella no va a dejar una antigua bolita de cristal en el joyero, ni va a hacer desaparecer las rosas del jarrón del retrato. Amu, tienen que ser pistas dejadas por la propia Amu, la otra Amu, claro, tu bisabuela. No puede ser otra cosa.

Pistas, ¿pero para qué? – me sorprendí preguntando, entrando en el extraño y misterioso juego de los fantasmas.

Pues quizás quisiera que averigüemos lo que pasó en la realidad. Estoy convencida. Son pistas dejadas para descubrir la verdad sobre su muerte – repuso Alice sin ninguna duda.

¿Y ha esperado todos estos años para hacerlo justo cuando yo estoy aquí de visita? – pregunté yo sin saber qué pensar ni de mi tía ni de la situación, que era todo menos normal.

Pues… querrá que tú formes parte importante de la investigación, y como sabe que eres una chica lista, creerá que tú encontrarás la solución al problema como haces en las clases de matemáticas. ¿No dices siempre que todos los problemas tienen solución?

Noté cierto tono irónico en las palabras de tía Alice. No me gustaba que lo utilizara de esa manera. Me parecía que me tomaba el pelo. Aunque tenía razón. Yo nunca había creído en historias de misterio; cuando era pequeña y mi madre me leía cuantos por la noche, siempre preguntaba por qué, como y para qué. ¿Cómo una calabaza se podía convertir en carroza? ¿O cómo un beso podía resucitar a una princesa muerta? ¿O cómo otra princesa podía dormir durante cien años? No me creía ninguna de aquellas historias, y mi madre se desesperaba ante mi falta de fantasía infantil. Tenía ya entonces una mente demasiado racional para creerme cuentos de hadas o de fantasmas.

En el instituto acabábamos de leer Otra vuelta de tuerca, de Henry James; casi todos mis compañeros entendían que los niños estaban poseídos por los espíritus de los criados muertos; pero yo tenía otra teoría: los fantasmas solo estaban en la imaginación enfermiza de la nueva institutriz. Mi explicación era más realista y estaba más acorde con mi mente lógica y matemática. Pero ahora, ¿qué? Parecía que yo también estaba viviendo una historia de fantasmas, con un retrato que cambiaba y que perdía objetos de un día para otro. Seguía sin poderlo creer. Mi mente no aceptaba que algo así me pudiera suceder a mí, precisamente, a mí, que dos semanas antes había dicho públicamente en clase: "Los fantasmas no existen, y en una novela realista como la de James no puede haber fantasmas; todo responde a las obsesiones de la señorita".

Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en el palacete veneciano de Alice? No le encontraba ninguna explicación, como a la novela leída en clase. Aquello no era ninguna novela. Era la vida real, y no la podía interpretar como si fuera un texto literario. No le encontraba ninguna explicación. Mi cabeza, habituada a las ecuaciones, no era capaz de despejar con éxito la incógnita del retrato de Amu.

Pasado el medio día Tadase volvió a casa, y yo por fin estaba preparada para ser sincera con él.

Tadase – le llamé decidida, el se volvió con mirada sorprendida. Supongo que no esperaba que le fuera a hablar de eso tan pronto y que pensaría que le esquivaría unos cuantos días.

¿Qué quieres Amu? – me dijo con un aire despreocupado mientras cogía un vaso de la estantería de la cocina. Aparentaba que no le importaba lo que iba decir, y eso me molestaba, y mucho, y por supuesto no le permitiría que me intentase mentir de forma tan descarada.

¿Tú me quieres? – no estaba dispuesta a demorarlo más e irme con rodeos sin sentido. Se giro para darme la cara y me miro seriamente.

Ya te lo dije ayer…

Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

¡Claro que te quiero! y ayer estuve pensando en todo lo sucedido y he llegado a una conclusión – me dijo con una resolución en la mirada que no había visto en nadie hasta el momento.

Y se puede saber cual es.

No voy a dejar que Ikuto me gane esta vez. Tu me importas y no pienso permitir que el se quede contigo. Puede que Ikuto te atraiga por su forma de ser pero, tu de verdad me interesas y voy a luchar cada día por demostrarte que de verdad soy mejor que él.

¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? – en mi tono de voz ya no había esa chispa de seguridad, al contrario sus palabras me habían dejado de piedra. ¿Qué se supone que era yo? ¿Un trofeo? No iba a permitir convertirme en el premio de nadie. ¿Pero si en realidad Tadase me quiere? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿corresponder sus sentimientos y olvidar a Ikuto? ¿O dejar que el me demostrara por qué realmente merecía más la pena que Ikuto?

Así – me respondió e inmediatamente me agarró de la cintura tirando de mí con delicadeza, pero a la vez con decisión, y junto sus labios con los míos. Esta vez no era un simple roce como el anterior, era un beso apasionado y ansioso, con fuerza, pero a la vez tenia un matiz cariñoso y dulce que me atrapaba, y me hizo corresponderle al beso con la misma determinación. Inmediatamente me decidí. Iba a dejarme llevar. Tenía que aclarar mi duda si yo era simplemente un mero trofeo para Tadase o realmente me quería y para eso iba a dejar que luchará por mi, además dentro de mi también tenía la curiosidad de la reacción de Ikuto. ¿Él lucharía por mí?

El beso continúo igual de acelerado y apasionado y podía sentir la mirada de mis charas y de Kiseki mirándonos sin pestañear, asombrados de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero no quise seguir pensando en eso y simplemente deje la mente en blanco y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que ese beso me producía.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? Reviews

By: XxHikaxX


	5. Calor

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capítulo 5: Calor**

Pese a todo el misterio del retrato, mi tía pasaba gran parte del día encerrada en su despacho del torreón. Aquel lugar había sido un desván durante muchos años. Fue allí donde Alice encontró las viejas partituras del piano que Ikuto tocaba de vez en cuando; y un viejo muñeco de porcelana china que estaba ahora en el hueco de la librería del salón y que a mí me inquietaba extrañamente porque no tenía ojos: en algún momento se había caído y roto y, aunque las piezas en que se había convertido su cabeza estaban pegadas, los ojos se habían perdido para siempre. En su lugar había un vacío infinito e inquietante. El chinito era uno de los muchos objetos que me parecían misteriosos y que, estaba segura, guardaba o había guardado aquel desván.

El desván se había convertido en el cuarto de trabajo de tía Alice, donde escribía sus novelas de aventuras, donde se retiraba a leer tras los grandes ventanales que daban al canal, casi escondido por la niebla en aquellas mañanas de invierno. La niebla, como una máscara más del carnaval que se acercaba, escondía la realidad, aparentemente misteriosa y enigmática.

La tarde en que subí a visitar a mi tía era una de esas en las que desde la ventana se divisaban apenas los palacios del otro lado del canal con sus ventanas góticas y sus figuras esculpidas en la pared, invisibles desde el interior, pero visibles desde nuestra casa.

Como el día en que llegué, parecía que la ciudad flotará sobre la niebla más que sobre el agua. Era mágico. En Venecia parecía todo como si la niebla, ocultase algo, como las máscaras que se empezaban a ver en las calles, como el retrato de la bisabuela Amu.

Subí las escaleras y llamé con los nudillos.

¿Quién es? – preguntó la voz de Alice innecesariamente pues solo estábamos Tadase ella y yo en casa.

Soy yo, tía, ¿puedo pasar?

Si, claro, pasa – oí como movía papeles. Quizás también ella quería ocultar algo.

¿Estabas escribiendo? – le pregunté después de entrar.

Pues sí, estaba escribiendo mi novela.

¿De que trata, tía?

Alice me miró, antes de contestar, con las cejas arqueadas, mientras se mordía y humedecía el labio inferior.

¡Ah! Ya lo verás cuando esté escrita. No se puede contar antes. Perdería su magia.

Me chocó que empleara el término magia justo cuando yo pensaba en él al intentar poner palabras a lo que se veía al otro lado del ventanal. A veces parecía que Alice me leyera los pensamientos. Me preguntaba qué habría de mágico en lo que estaba escribiendo. Aún tardaría unos días en saberlo.

Aquella habitación era mucho más grande de lo que se podía pensar al verla desde el jardín, al que daba un pequeño ventanuco de cristales de colores.

La pared derecha estaba llena de estanterías repletas de libros escritos en varios idiomas. En la pared izquierda, cuadros que, según parecía, eran la afición principal de toda la familia; alguna que otra máscara africana, de esas que asustarían a cualquiera, incluida a mí; y un par de espejitos antiguos de cristales, más pequeños que el del salón. Del techo colgaba un coco pintado con figuras, que mi tía habría traído de alguno de sus viajes. Delante de la ventana estaba su mesa de trabajo, llena de papeles aparentemente desordenados, bolígrafos, un pisapapeles que había sido hecho con uno de los cilindros de vidrio de los postes de la luz, y una escultura de madera casi negra que aparentaba el rostro de una mujer y que también tenía el aspecto de ser africana. Del techo, y a la altura de la ventana, colgaba un candelabro dorado de dos brazos: las velas encendidas bañaban el despacho de Alice con un halo de misterio.

¿No tienes ordenador? – le pregunté al no verlo por ningún lado. Me parecía que una escritora debía tener ordenador.

Sí, claro, está ahí dentro – y señaló una puerta que me había pasado desapercibida -. Primero escribo a mano, en papeles sueltos; luego lo voy pasando al ordenador y allí voy corrigiendo. Pero la primera versión la hago siempre a mano. Es más… ¿cómo te diría? Es más personal. Escribir es algo muy íntimo, ¿sabes?

Dijo esto mientras se acariciaba el extraño medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que me quedé mirando su gesto y me volvió a leer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Algún día descubrirás quién me regaló el medallón. Por ahora te tendrás que conformar con averiguar todo lo que se refiere a collar de la bisabuela y a sus rosas. Con eso tenemos bastante por el momento.

No me atreví a decir nada sobre el colgante. Aunque confieso que me seguí quedando intrigada. El medallón, el collar, los pétalos, el muñeco chino. ¡Puf! Había demasiados secretos y misterios alrededor de tía Alice. Y yo estaba llena de retos que ir superando y averiguando. ¡Y eso que aquellos días eran mis vacaciones de invierno! ¡Y que estábamos a punto de vivir el carnaval! ¿Podría descifrar todos los secretos de la casa? ¿Contaría con la ayuda de Tadase y de Ikuto? ¿Y de mi tía? A veces me daba la impresión de que ella me estaba poniendo a prueba y de que tenía, en realidad, todas las claves del misterio. Otras veces pensaba que no. Pero la mayoría de las veces no sabía que pensar.

Vamos a recapitular, Amu – me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tenemos un cuadro del que se han caído un collar y unas rosas. Tenemos un collar desaparecido hace muchos años. Tenemos una cuenta de ese collar que aparece en el joyero. Tenemos a una abuela cuya muerte nos se puedo esclarecer en su día. Parece que todo esto está relacionado. Y en qué manera lo está es lo que tenéis que descubrir.

¿Tenéis?

Sí, Tadase, Ikuto y tú – dijo señalando a la puerta del estudio donde se encontraba Tadase reposado en el marco de la puerta, y parecía que había escuchado todo el resumen de tía Alice. Aunque al nombrar mi tía a Ikuto, Tadase torció el gesto.

Yo estoy muy ocupada con mi libro y no puedo ayudaros. Mi editora quiere que lo termine dentro de dos semanas y aún me queda mucho que resolver sobre el caso del que trata la novela.

Y que no me vas a contar, claro – repuse.

Y que no te voy a contar, claro – repuso -. El tema es que no tengo tiempo de ir haciendo averiguaciones por ahí. Tanto Tadase, Ikuto y tú estáis de vacaciones. Es carnaval, y este es el momento propicio para desenmascarar misterios enmascarados. Pero lo tendréis que hacer solos. Y confiesa que te encanta estar a solas con ellos.

Me puse a mirar el techo para que no vieran que me ponía roja con la indirecta sobre el músico y sobre el chico que estaba a dos metros escasos de mí.

Siempre que Ikuto no toque esas piezas tan raras que compone, me gusta estar con él. Lo confieso. Es un tipo interesante. Y Tadase es un encanto conmigo. Pero no me digas que no te intriga el misterio del cuadro y que no te apetece investigar sobre él.

Claro que me gustaría. Pero, Amu, guapa, ¿de verdad crees que puedo llamar a mi editorial y decir: "Eh, chicos, no puedo terminar el libro a tiempo porque de un cuadro que tengo en casa se han caído varias rosas y un collar. He decidido ponerme a buscar el collar, que se nos perdió hace más de medio siglo; y parece que el fantasma de mi abuela se pasea por mi casa, que está resultando ser un palacio encantado"? Creerían que estoy loca, ¿no te parece? Así contado y si no lo estás viviendo, no parece que tenga mucha lógica.

Tadase y yo salimos del estudio dejando tranquila a mi tía y me puse a mirar por la ventana. Un vaporetto surcaba el canal, y varias góndolas llevaban turistas a recorrer la ciudad. La niebla se estaba levantando mientras el sol se escondía. No, aquello no tenía ninguna lógica, se mirara por dónde se mirara.

¿Así que te gusta estar con él y es interesante ehh? – me susurró Tadase en el oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

También he dicho que tú eres un encanto conmigo, de todos modos tú y yo no estamos juntos, no tengo porque darte explicaciones – dije girándome y dándole la cara. Me sonrió con ojos dulces y me beso con ternura en la frente.

Tienes razón aún no lo somos – y dicho esto me soltó y desapareció por la puerta.

En Venecia, todo el mundo se disfraza para el carnaval: los habitantes de la ciudad y los turistas que llegan del resto de la tierra a buscar no se sabe muy bien el qué escondidos entre máscaras, canales y palacios del pasado. Parece que quieren refugiarse en otro lugar distinto al suyo, en otro momento distinto al suyo; en una historia diferente a la suya, vamos.

Alice fue el viernes a recoger su disfraz. En una de esas viejas tiendas de telas y botones le habían hecho unos retoques para que fuera un poco diferente a como estaba el año pasado. Ella no era nada aguda en eso de coser y lo mandó arreglar.

Llegó a casa hacía las doce del medio día acompañada por Ikuto que venía a tocar el piano como de costumbre. Debían de haberse encontrado por la calle. Ikuto casi ni me saludó y se fue hacia el piano pero mientras cruzaba delante mío me guiñó el ojo, gesto que me sorprendió que no notase Alice.

Alice venía con la caja en la que estaba el traje. La miré expectante; pensaba que me lo iba a enseñar.

Ah, no. El disfraz no se enseña. Si no, me reconocerás en cuanto me veas por las calles, y eso no puede ser. Carnaval es carnaval y mi vestido será un secreto para ti hasta el último momento. En cambio, el tuyo no lo será para mí.

¿El mío? ¿Crees que yo voy a disfrazarme? – le pregunté sorprendida. En el colegio siempre odié los días que había que ir vestida de tonterías como de flor, de caramelo, de dálmata o de pitufo. No lo soportaba, y esos días mi madre llamaba a la maestra para decirle que estaba enferma o que me subía la fiebre milagrosamente, y es que tenía una cómplice en mamá, que tampoco aguantaba eso de los disfraces de la escuela.

Ah, sí. Claro que te vestirás para el carnaval. No te podrás negar.

Lo decía con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba y con esa sonrisa en las cejas tan peculiar en ella. Subió escaleras arriba con la caja. Oí que no entraba en su dormitorio, sino que seguía subiendo hasta el desván, o sea, hasta su despacho. Yo seguía pensando en lo mucho que odiaba los disfraces. No me gusta esa idea de no conocer a nadie por la calle, ni de que te hagan bromitas. Y además, ¿por qué me tengo yo que vestir con sabe Dios qué harapos y con una máscara horrible de gran nariz para no ser quien soy? No, no me hacía ninguna gracia. Me parecía una estupidez que hubiera que divertirse obligatoriamente en una determinada fecha, que además cambiaba de año en año. No me gustaba estar sujeta a ese tipo de normas, ni siquiera a la norma de tener que romper las normas, que es el carnaval. No. No me iba a disfrazar. De eso podía estar segura Alice como de que me llamaba Amu.

La oí bajar por la escalera. Una gran caja roja de la que salían telas tapaba su cara. Casi se cae al bajar.

Aquí está tu disfraz, guapa.

Tía, no me voy a vestir de nada que no sea yo. Te lo aseguro.

Vamos, sobrina, nadie sale en Venecia sin un disfraz durante el carnaval. Llamarías la atención.

Esa era otra de las cosas que no me gustaban ni un poco, llamar la atención. En clase me molestaba que la gente me tratara de manera especial o que pensaran cosas que no eran simplemente por mi aspecto, no querían que pensaran que era mejor que mis compañeros. Nunca me ha gustado destacar, aún cuando no lo he podido evitar. Lo había pasado mal de pequeña porque en la escuela las demás niñas pensaban que era demasiado madura para ellas y no venían con miedo porque pensaban que me iba a reír de ellas. Menuda tontería. Así que aquel argumento que esgrimía Alice no era, desde luego, el peor para convencerme. Pero tenía, además, otro as bajo la manga.

Abrió la caja y sacó de ella un vestido largo con muchísima tela y mucho vuelo. Era de terciopelo rojo, con rosas doradas bordadas aquí y allá. Tenía un gran escote cuadrado y unas mangas que empezaban siendo estrechas, para acabar siendo tan anchas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Luego sacó una gran capa de raso de color violeta oscuro, que también llevaba las mismas rosas bordadas todo alrededor y en la capucha, de manera que la cara quedaría rodeada por las rosas doradas. ¡Santo cielo, era como un sueño! Alice sacaba objetos de aquella caja roja como un mago saca conejos de su chistera. Le tocó el turno a una peluca blanca llena de tirabuzones como las de las damas del siglo XVIII. También un abanico de delicado encaje de color marfil. Por último, la máscara. En nada se parecía a aquellos rostros africanos que colgaban de las paredes, ni a los de larga nariz que había visto en las tiendas de Venecia. Era un pequeño antifaz dorado, salpicado de minúsculos cristales incrustados en también minúsculas rosas bordadas en hilos rojos y violetas, como el vestido y la capa.

En fin, que no podía dejar de mirar toda aquella belleza que había estado encerrada en la caja. Me imaginé a mi misma vestida con todo aquello, y lejos de parecerme a una pesadilla, solo me entraron ganas de ponerme el disfraz y salir por las calles de Venecia con él. Sería una dama del XVIII y pasearía por los callejones de la ciudad sin que nadie me reconociera. Había cambiado mi opinión en un minuto y medio. Mi tía lo sabía mucho antes que yo. Pero todavía le quedaba otro golpe más, que sería el definitivo para ganarme aquella partida:

Este es el disfraz de mi abuela, Amu. Siempre se lo ponía en carnaval.

Me quedé mirando a Alice, que volvía a arquear sus cejas con su sonrisa picaruela. Ella sabía que no me podía resistir al disfraz de Amu y que me vestiría con él durante todo el carnaval. Me empezaba a conocer mejor que yo misma y eso me inquietaba.

Esta casi completo. Solo falta el collar - dijo, y salió a prepararse una taza de té.

Al rato yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá, tomándome una taza de chocolate que se me había antojado, mientras intentaba poner orden en mi cabeza sobre todo aquello que me había estado ocurriendo esos días: Lo referente al retrato, al comportamiento de Tadase y al hecho de tener a Ikuto tocando el piano a unos escasos 8 metros de mí. Mi tía se encontraba en su despacho leyendo un libro sobre leyendas venecianas del carnaval, según ella, para inspirarse y continuar su secreta novela.

¿Quieres un chocolate, Ikuto? – le pregunté.

No, gracias, ahora no me apetece. Prefiero comer otra cosa.

¿Y qué otra cosa prefieres que te traiga?

A ti – dijo dejando de tocar y mirándome directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada tan penetrante que él tenía. Me quedé sin voz y sin poder mover ni un músculo. Realmente las sensaciones que Ikuto me transmitía simplemente con uno de sus peculiares comentarios, movían mil veces más cosas dentro de mí de lo que podía conseguir Tadase con un beso tan apasionado como el del otro día. Pero aún así lo que siento cuando estoy con Tadase; ese cariño, esa comodidad, esa dulzura, esa calidez… todo eso, Ikuto aún no me había demostrado que me lo podía entregar.

Mmm… me parece que de eso ya se encargo el mini-rey el otro día nya – se oyó la vocecita de Yoru.

¡Yoru! Eso era un secreto – le renegó Miki, que debía haber sido la causante de que Yoru supiera lo que había ocurrido días atrás en la cocina con Tadase. En ese momento no puede enfadarme con Miki, simplemente, cada vez estaba más roja y más avergonzada.

¿Así que el pequeñín se intenta convertir en un hombre y encima tú caes? – me dijo con su mirada de siempre, pero con un toque distinto. Era como si le hubiera molestado lo que había pasado entre Tadase y yo, pero obviamente eso no podía ser.

Yo no he caído en nada ni con nadie.

¿Acaso no te ha besado y tú le has seguido? – en esta ocasión se levantó y caminaba hacía mí mientras hablaba con la clara intención de ponerme nerviosa, pero no lo iba a conseguir, o por lo menos no iba a demostrárselo.

¿Y qué con eso? No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación

No te la estoy pidiendo.

¿Entonces que se supone que haces?

Remarcar el mal gusto que tienes – dicho esto me hizo dar un traspiés y caí sentada en el sofá. Él se subió al sofá y poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la mía haciendo que me fuera recostando. Aún así, seguí intentando mantener la compostura.

Gracias a Dios no comparto tu opinión sobre el buen gusto.

Mmm… pues a mí me parece que sí o por lo menos lo estás mejorando.

¿Po..por qué? – operación fallida, no pude retener más mis nervios.

Porque si tuvieras mal gusto no te atraería yo.

¿Y que te hace pensar que tu me atraes? – casi no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando me tumbó totalmente en el sofá debajo de él.

Me lo hace pensar tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus torpes tartamudeos y el hecho de que no te estés resistiendo ayuda bastante – tenía razón, no me estaba resistiendo pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Si no quería. Solo quería que estuviera más cerca. Aún así no quería darle la batalla por ganada, o mejor dicho, que el pensase que la había ganado porque claramente hacía un rato que me había rendido. – De todos modos – continuó diciendo Ikuto – si quieres hago la prueba.

Yo ya no tenía voz ni para decir que si ni para decir que no, y como suelen decir que el que calla otorga, y él interpretó mi silencio como una afirmativa. Acabó reduciendo la distancia que nos separaba a cero, nuestros labios se juntaron, mis ojos se cerraron, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y nuestras manos empezaban a tener voluntad propia.

Calor, frenesí, pasión, locura, descontrol. No se puede definir de otra manera lo que hace sentir Ikuto en estos momentos. Sus labios suaves me besan con pasión pero con un toque amable que me hace sentir segura, sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo acariciándolo, parándose en mis caderas, sus cabellos caen en mi cara haciéndome cosquillas y su aliento se une al mío que cada vez va más acelerado. No hay ni punto de comparación entre este momento y el beso que tuve en la cocina con Tadase. Ikuto conseguía que mi mente diera vueltas sin parar hasta ponerse en blanco, que mi cuerpo se encendiera y que mi deseo creciera. No quería que el momento terminase, solamente quería que fuera creciendo, quería seguir probando su sabor. Quería más.

¡Amu! Estoy sintiendo a Kiseki. Tadase esta bajando hacía aquí – me alertó Día preocupada y con razón. Si Tadase se encontrara con esta escena no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría llegar a sentir y aunque cada vez estaba más decidida hacía Ikuto mi intención nunca será que Tadase sufra.

Me separé de Ikuto en contra de mi voluntad y con gran esfuerzo, me acomodé el pelo y la ropa y justo en ese momento las puertas correderas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver, en efecto, a Tadase y a Kiseki. La expresión de Tadase cambió en un segundo de su peculiar sonrisa a esa cara de mala leche que se le pone siempre al ver a Ikuto. Por primera vez, desde que Dia me avisó me giré a ver a Ikuto. Él continuaba sentado en el sofá y con la camisa medio desabotonada y con esa sonrisa felina que pone para poner furioso a Tadase. Yo me puse blanca.

¡Hombre! ¡Aquí tenemos al mini-rey! No sabes lo inoportuno que puedes llegar a ser – dijo mientras se levantaba recolocándose la camisa – no es que tu presencia me agrade alguna vez, pero ahora en especial me molesta más que nunca.

¿Y se puede saber porque esta vez soy inoportuno? – preguntó Tadase frunciendo el ceño.

Tus oídos infantiles no están preparados para oírlo – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura – además, si te lo dijera este juego perdería su encanto, ¿verdad, Amu? – acabo diciendo susurrándolo en mi oreja pero en un tono suficientemente alto como para que Tadase lo oyese perfectamente.

Tadase miró a Ikuto con más odio aún si cabe, y éste volvió sonreír socarronamente, cogió su abrigo y salio por la puerta haciendo un gesto con la mano cuando ya nos daba la espalda a modo de despedida.

Cuando Ikuto se fue, Tadase se volvió a mirarme. No sabría decir el cúmulo de sentimientos que había encerrados en sus pequeños ojos, eso si, puedo decir que ninguno de ellos era de alegría. Me dio la espalda y se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

Yo me quede sola en esa habitación junto a mis charas, que ahora que lo pienso habían contemplado todo el espectáculo con Ikuto, pero en ese momento no podía sentir ni reparo ni vergüenza. En esta habitación habían subido mucho los grados. Necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Hoy no os podéis quejar ehh que he subido dos de golpe. Espero que os haya gustado, así que quiero vuestras opiniones en un precioso review, que me lo merezco que hoy he trabajado mucho Besukis!

By: XxHikaxX


	6. Amu aparece

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capítulo 6: Amu aparece**

Después de la "relajante" ducha volví a bajar a salón a ver si por un casual estaba Tadase. Estaba claro que tenía que tener una conversación con él. Bien es cierto que no le debo ninguna explicación porque entre nosotros no hay nada pero me duele que por mi culpa él pueda pasarlo mal.

No estaba. Era casi la hora de cenar y no estaba. Mi preocupación iba en aumento. Que Tadase desaparezca durante toda la tarde después de lo que casi ve es preocupante. Las potentes luces encargadas de iluminar el inmenso salón se encendieron sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi tía acababa de entrar al salón.

Amu, guapa, ¿sabes dónde está Tadase? Es casi la hora de cenar, aunque me da que hoy tendremos que tirar de precociandos. Me he quedado toda la tarde ensimismada leyendo y no me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada decente para cenar.

No, no lo se. Se fue esta tarde temprano y aún no ha vuelto – dije cabizbaja.

¿Y no te dijo a dónde iba?

No, yo estaba con… con Ikuto.

Entiendo… - dijo mi tía comenzando a darse cuenta de la situación. – En fin, tú no te preocupes que enseguida volverá con el rabo entre las piernas, ya lo verás. Es el carácter de Tadase. Los cabreos le suben mucho y muy fuertes pero en seguida se le pasan, parecido a la espuma de las cervezas – acabo diciendo con la intención de que sonriera. Yo para no despreciarle el intento me esforcé en sacar una pequeña mueca de alegría.

¡Venga niña! ¡No te quedes ahí parada! Tráeme un te sin azúcar por favor a ver si yo consigo terminarme el libro antes de que vuelva Tadase.

¿Vas a continuar leyendo? – le dije sorprendida. Sabía su afición por la lectura y las letras pero esto era excesivo.

Por supuesto que si querida. Nunca me canso de leer – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Estaba claro que su profesión de escritora era completamente vocacional y yo no iba a ser quien se interpusiera entre su pasión y ella, así que decidí darle el capricho e ir a por su té.

Fue al levantarme cuando la vi por primera vez. Dentro de la vitrina había tantos objetos que todavía no me había fijado en ella. Pero en aquel momento, la luz de las lámparas la iluminaba con un brillo dorado que hizo que me percatara de su presencia. Me acerqué. Era una taza con tapa que tenía el asa y los bordes dorados y, pintadas, unas mujeres danzantes que, estaba segura, ya había visto en algún otro lugar. Envueltas en tules, sus largas cabelleras se entrelazaban con las hiedras que emergían del dorado de la base. Desde fuera podía ver tres figuras femeninas y por el espejo de detrás se podían ver las demás. Era una taza hermosa.

¿Qué miras con tanta atención, Amu? – la pregunta de mi tía me sacó de mi concentración. Di un respingo.

Esta taza…

¡Ah! ¿La de las musas? Es preciosa. No te la había enseñado aún, ¿verdad?

¡Las musas, claro! Ya sabía yo que había visto a aquellas imágenes antes. Justo encima de mí, en los frescos del cuarto de estar. Eran una reproducción exacta y en miniatura de las pinturas del techo. Mis ojos iban de abajo a arriba comprobando cada una de las figuras.

Te vas a marear de tanto subir y bajar la cabeza, Amu. Sí, son las mismas pinturas. El mismo artista hizo los frescos y luego las tazas de chocolate, allá por el siglo XVIII. Eran seis, pero ahora quedan esta y otra que tengo en mi despacho. El tiempo y quizá algún descuido han ido rompiendo las demás.

¿Y la gente tomaba chocolate en tazas como esta? ¿No les daba miedo que se pudieran romper? – pregunté, y enseguida me di cuenta de que había dicho una idiotez.

Pues no. ¿Por qué? Las cosas hermosas están para disfrutarlas con la mirada y con los demás sentidos. Y si se rompen, quiere decir que alguien ha disfrutado de su belleza y ha obtenido un momento de placer con ellas. ¿Quieres probar cómo sabe el chocolate tomado en esta taza para engañar al estómago hasta que vuelva Tadase?

La miré sorprendida. Solo poder tocar la taza ya me parecía un sacrilegio. Usarla y pensar en la posibilidad de que se me cayera y se me rompiera, me parecía merecedor de todas las penas del infierno. Debí de poner una cara tal, que Alice se sonrió, se levantó, abrió la puerta de cristal del viejo armario, sacó la taza y me la puso en las manos.

Habrá que lavarla. Debe de llevar decenas de años sin ser usada; tendrá polvo.

Alice levantó la tapa y la dejó sobre la mesa. Me miraba sin soltar la taza, que estaba retenida por nuestras cuatro manos. Seguramente, nunca una taza había sido tan cuidadosamente sujetada. Los dos mirábamos a la vez su interior para comprobar si estaba o no sucia. No se como no se me cayó en aquel momento. Alice dio un grito ahogado. Yo me quedé blanca. Nos acercamos tanto a la taza, que nuestras frentes se chocaron en un golpe sonoro. Agradecí que mi cabeza no fuera de porcelana fina. Alice metió sus dedos índice y pulgar en el interior y la sacó, mientras yo seguía sujetando aquella joya con mis dos manos. Allí estaba, entre los dos dedos de Alice.

Esto si que es inesperado – dijo mientras la miraba.

Es igual a la que encontré en el joyero de mi habitación.

No exactamente, ¿ves?, los mosaicos son diferentes.

Sí que lo eran, como en el retrato. Si, allí, en aquella maravillosa taza, había otra de las cuentas del collar de Amu. Del mismo tamaño que la que guardaba en mi bolsillo, pero con diferente dibujos en los incrustados cristales de colores. Pero…

Pero… ¿qué hace aquí una cuenta del collar de tu abuela? – le pregunté después de dejar la tacita sobre la mesa con todo el cuidado del mundo. Alice me miró como si hubiera preguntado por el color de los anillos de Saturno.

¿Y qué sé yo? Habrá estado siempre aquí. Yo nunca la había visto.

¡Ah!, vamos tía. Llevas toda la vida viviendo aquí y nunca la habías visto. No me lo puedo creer.

Oye, guapa, no dudes de mi palabra. Nunca se me había ocurrido beber chocolate en esta taza. Tengo otra arriba, que es la que he usado alguna vez. Esta la tengo aquí para verla, y todas las figuras se pueden ver gracias a los espejos, así que no hace falta sacarla. Aquí dentro no entra polvo, así que el interior no se limpia nunca. La última vez que la saqué fue hace tiempo para enseñársela a alguien. Y no recuerdo que hubiera una cuenta de cristal dentro.

¿No recuerdas? – no sabía si mi tono empezaba a irritarla; si lo hacía, no se le notaba. Alice nunca se enfadaba.

No, claro que tampoco me preocupaba especialmente el tema del collar. Y a quien se lo enseñé tampoco – lo dijo mientras se acariciaba su medallón africano. Entendí perfectamente a quien se refería-. Si la bolita estaba aquí, no la relacioné con el collar. ¡Qué sé yo! No me acuerdo.

Esto es muy raro, tía – musité.

A no ser…

A no ser…

A no ser que sea otra pista dejada por Amu para que encontremos su collar – dijo Alice.

¿Otra pista? ¿Pretendes que me crea que Amu va dejando cuentas de su collar por la casa como Pulgarcito dejaba miguitas de pan por el bosque, para que lo encontremos?

¿Tienes otra explicación mejor? – me preguntó Alice.

No la tenía. Me callé. Tal vez la cuenta siempre había estado allí, y nadie le había dado importancia. Sí, eso sería. Cogí la taza y me fui hacía la cocina.

¡Eh! ¿Qué haces con la taza?

¿No me has dicho que podía tomarme un chocolate en ella? La voy a lavar y voy a sentir cómo sabe cuando ponga mis labios en estos bordes dorados. Los mismos bordes que tal vez Amu haya tocado para depositar aquí la bolita. Los mismos en que ella seguramente posó su propia boca para beber su chocolate antes de subir aquella terrible noche a su habitación, antes de morir.

¿Y por qué crees que bebería chocolate de esa taza precisamente aquel día? – inquirió mi tía.

¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso tú tienes el monopolio de la imaginación en esta familia? Yo también puedo usar mi fantasía. ¿O no? – le contesté en una especie de duelo de palabras con preguntas.

Pues sí, y además es muy sano. Ya era hora de que usaras tu imaginación y te olvidaras un poco de tu científica mente. Hala, bebe tu chocolate y verás cómo te sabe de una manera muy especial. Pero ten cuidado, no se te vaya a romper. Efectivamente, era la taza de Amu, y si la rompes se puede enfadar.

¡Y se queda tan ancha! Alice tiene la mala costumbre de soltar bombas como esta y quedarse como si nada. Tal cual lo dijo se fue a seguir con su lectura, ya ni se acordaba de su té. Entonces, justo en ese momento, apareció Tadase sonriendo.

¿Qué pasa, que hoy no se cena?

Justamente te estábamos esperando, voy a preparar las cosas y así os dejo hablar – dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo mientras salía del cuarto estar.

Tadase, sobre lo de esta tarde yo…

No tienes que explicarme nada – dijo tajante sin dejarme continuar – te dije que iba a dar lo mejor de mí. Él juega sus cartas y yo las mías, nada más.

Me quedé callada no me esperaba esas palabras y sinceramente no me gustaron un pelo. ¿Qué se supone que era yo? ¿Un premio? ¿Un entretenimiento? ¿Un juguete? Pues no señor yo era mucho más que eso y no iba a permitir que dos niñatos con la cara bonita me convirtieran en su duelo personal, a mi nadie me infravalora.

Me acerqué a él con cara sería, tan sería que asustaba. Levanté la mano y… ¡ZAS! Le crucé la cara. El pobre se quedó con una cara de pasmado que no podía con ella. Estaba claro que no se esperaba esa reacción por mi parte. En la mejilla blanca se le empezó a marcar mi mano de un color rojo intenso y lo único que atinó a hacer fue frotársela con la mano para apaciguar el dolor. Por mi parte yo seguía con mi misma cara de enfado.

Ni se te ocurra tomarme por lo que no soy. No soy ni un trofeo ni un premio, ni pertenezco a Ikuto y mucho menos a ti y la próxima vez que vuelvas a insinuar algo parecido te prometo que te puedes ir olvidando de que me conoces – y tan seria como lo dije me marché a mi cuarto. Se me había quitado el hambre.

Al día siguiente intente pensar lo menos posible en el incidente con Tadase, ya que si pensaba más en ello iba a ser peor, bastante enfado llevaba yo encima y además no tenía pinta de que se me fuera a pasar fácilmente. Así que, para distraerme empecé a darle vueltas a la nueva cuenta encontrada.

Estaba segura que la cuenta del collar aparecida en la taza de chocolate era una pista. A la bisabuela le gustaba mucho el chocolate. Recordé que Alice me había dicho que la otra Amu solía tomarlo a uno de esos viejos cafés de la Piazza de San Marcos. Así que la mejor manera de continuar con la investigación era preguntarle a Alice.

Subí a su despacho-torreón y llamé a su puerta. Como siempre que llamaba, la oí mover papeles. Me dio permiso y entré. No me fijé en lo que estaba haciendo. Le pregunte directamente:

Tía Alice, ¿cuál es el nombre de ese café al que solía ir tu abuela a tomar chocolate?

Vaya, vaya, ya te ha picado el gusanillo, ¿eh? ¿quieres tomar chocolate donde ella lo tomaba? – me preguntó Alice con ese cierto toque de ironía que me irritaba. A veces tenía conmigo un cierto aire de superioridad intelectual que me molestaba mucho.

No es eso, tía – le contesté sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, que era algo que ella no soportaba. Decía que era una manera de despreciar al interlocutor, a la ver que, en el fondo, mostraba un cierto complejo de inferioridad. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice en aquel momento. Supongo que pretendía enfadarla, aunque sabía que esa era tarea imposible. Ella estaba siempre, o casi siempre, por encima del bien o del mal.

¡Ah!, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué es? – me preguntó curiosa, mientras se levantaba y colocaba un libro en una estantería.

No creo que haber encontrado esa cuenta en la taza haya sido una coincidencia, una casualidad… Creo que es una pista y que tiene que ver con el chocolate. Y si Amu siempre tomaba el suyo en el mismo café, quizá ese lugar tenga algo que ver con… no sé con qué, pero con algo tendrá que ver… ¿No te parece?

Vaya, vaya, una lógica matemática aplastante. ¿Por qué no? Mi abuela adoraba el chocolate del café Florián. Está en la Piazza de San Marcos; si te colocas de espaldas a la fachada de la catedral, a la izquierda.

Muy bien, Alice, ¿vienes conmigo? – le pregunté mientras volvía a la puerta del despacho para salir.

¿Por qué no vas con Tadase? ¿Y con Ikuto? Estoy segura de que estarán encantados de acompañarte.

No me hables de Tadase. De momento no quiero saber nada de él. – dije completamente indignada.

¿Qué ha pasado? Hace nada os llevabais genial.

Hemos discutido y… bueno que son cosas mías tía – le contesté sin muchas ganas de hablar de eso.

Tienes razón, son asuntos vuestros y no debo meterme. De todos modos, a mí siempre me ha parecido que tenías más chispa con Ikuto. Además ya sabes lo que le gusta el chocolate. Llámale e ir los dos – se veía que Alice le gustaba mucho ejercer de celestina y no perdía la ocasión para ello. Enrojecí y seguro que lo notó.

¿Y por qué no vamos los tres? Yo invito – dije toda convencida.

De acuerdo, los tres. Llama a Ikuto a ver si está libre, de todos modos, Tadase no ha mostrado señales de vida desde esta mañana temprano. Eso sí, invitaré yo.

¿Por qué? Ha sido mi deseo. Invitaré yo – repuse tozuda. Alice sonrió.

Cuando veas la cuenta, comprenderás por qué voy a invitar yo. Venga, baja y llama a Ikuto.

Así lo hice. Descolgué el teléfono, marqué el número. Respondió él mismo. Le conté mis sospechas. Pareció intrigado y me dijo que sí, además el hecho de que no viniese Tadase pareció gustarle aún más. Me volví a sonrojar, pero esa vez estaba segura de que nadie me veía, así que aproveché y me puse muy, pero que muy roja. Quedamos para reunirnos en la puerta del jardín media hora más tarde.

Alice se puso un sombrero granate de tres picos, muy adecuado para los días previos al carnaval que estábamos viviendo, y su abrigo del mismo color que tanto me gustaba. Yo me recogí el pelo en una coleta. Me miré en uno de los espejos de mi habitación, o sea, la de Amu, y desee tener los ojos tan azules como ella. Me puse la chaqueta roja y metí en uno de sus bolsillos la cuenta de cristal que había encontrado en la taza el día anterior.

Cuando bajamos, Ikuto nos esperaba en la puerta. Su pelo parecía de anuncio de champú. ¡Y qué ganas me daban siempre de tocárselo! Pero, claro siempre me quedaba con las ganas en el bolsillo. Esta vez tendrían la compañía de la bola del collar en nuestro trayecto hacía el café.

Ikuto no dio ninguna muestra que delatará lo que había ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos. Ni siquiera su típico guiño de ojo. Nada. Supongo que Tadase tenía razón y cuando esta Alice delante, Ikuto cambia por completo. Así que supongo que será un trayecto bastante tranquilo, por lo menos hasta que tía Alice no nos deje solos. Ahora es cuando me reprendo y pienso porque narices he tenido que insistir tanto a Alice para que nos acompañara. Ahora podríamos estar los dos solos con sus peculiares juegos. Paciencia, supongo que es lo único que me queda tener.

Recorrimos las intrincadas callejas y pasamos por siente puentes. En alguna esquina nos topábamos con gentes disfrazadas, rostros escondidos tras las máscaras ya dos días antes del comienzo del carnaval. Me acordé de mi disfraz. Seguía sin saber qué hacer. Los venecianos y los visitantes ya estaban calentando motores para el evento. De pronto, de un rincón sin luz salió una gran capa abierta que nos quería atrapar, coronada con un antifaz de nariz grotesca, de esos que no me gustaban a mí, y con un sombrero parecido al de Alice, todo en negro. Mi tía e Ikuto le siguieron la broma y se rieron mientras atravesaba la capa hacía el otro lado del callejón. A mi me dio un vuelco al corazón y la esquivé. No me hacía ninguna gracia que alguien desconocido me intentara tomar el pelo por la calle.

Llegamos, por fin, a la Piazza. Eran las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente, y ya había bastante gente y miles de palomas acostumbradas al bullicio. Siempre me he preguntado por qué no se alejan de un lugar tan concurrido y ruidoso, con los rincones tranquilos que hay en la ciudad, sin tantos turistas. Siempre he pensado que los turistas de pantalón corto y camisetas de tirantes deberían estar prohibidos en una ciudad como Venecia. Menos mal que estábamos en invierno y nadie se le ocurría ir tan ligero de ropa.

De hecho, aquella tarde hacía sol, aunque frío, y la terraza del Florián estaba llena de gente con cámaras de fotos, que hacían como que escuchaban la música de la pequeña orquesta que tocaba viejas canciones: unos cambiaban de carrete de su cámara antiquísima con poca pericia; otros leían lo que su guía impresa decía sobre el café y buscaban después afanosamente entre sus páginas otro lugar para ir media hora más tarde. Hacían de todo menos disfrutar del momento, de una ciudad cuya belleza no puede expresar ni la más hermosa palabra. En aquel instante pensé que había muchas personas que no eran capaces de saborear la belleza de Venecia y que deberían quedarse en sus casas.

Estaremos mejor dentro – advirtió mi tía-. Hace fresco para estar sentados fuera. Además, ya verás, Amu, dentro es muy hermoso. Casi tanto como fuera.

Entramos. La madera del suelo crujía bajo mis zapatos y en algunas partes se movía. Tiempo después me enteré de que era porque durante el período del agua alta, cuando Venecia se inunda en otoño, quitan el suelo para preservarlo de la humedad. Un camarero joven, altísimo y morenísimo nos llevó hacía donde había una mesa libre. Fuimos pasando por pequeños saloncitos llenos de mesas de mármol, de madera… Cada sala tenía una decoración diferente: espejos, paisajes de Venecia, retratos de antiguos artistas, las musas…

Aquí, aquí – grité, y una pareja de alemanes se giraron asustados para ver quién había roto el silencio en la estancia. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en contemplar su nueva cámara digital y comprobar cómo había salido alguna foto, en vez de admirar con sus ojos la belleza real del lugar-. ¡Hay una mesa libre aquí!

Lo siento, _signorina _– me contestó el guapísimo camarero, impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta blanca, como todos los demás-, esta mesa esta reservada. No se pueden sentar aquí. Acompáñenme, por favor.

¡Pero, tía, las musas, igual que en la taza y que en el techo! ¡Es aquí donde tenemos que sentarnos! – seguí insistiendo, aunque sin ningún éxito.

El camarero miró a mi tía pensando en la desgracia que debía ser para una mujer tan refinada como ella tener cerca a una jovencita un poco pirada, o sea, a mí. Alice le sonrió con una mueca que quería decir. "No se preocupe, todo está controlado, ya estamos acostumbrados", y seguimos adelante, hacía donde nos conducía el camarero. Ikuto me agarró del brazo para empujarme a la siguiente sala, mientras yo seguía mirando, con mi cabeza girada completamente, a las musas de la habitación anterior, tan parecidas a las que teníamos en casa. Las miraba como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta del enigma de las rosas caídas y del collar perdido. Una de ellas señalaba con su dedo índice el arco de la entrada a la otra sala. Por fin, me giré a donde estaban ya Alice e Ikuto, y entré. Las paredes de aquella estancia estaban cubiertas de espejos, grandes espejos de marcos dorados, unos frente a otros, de tal manera que hacían un efecto de infinitud de espejos, uno dentro del otro. Me quedé extasiada mirándolos, de pie, con cara de boba. En casa de Alice había dos espejos similares, uno en su despacho, el otro en mi habitación.

Siéntate, Amu – dijo Ikuto, y me agarró otra vez de la manga de mi chaqueta, esta vez hacía abajo, para hacerme sentar.

Los espejos, las musas… Aquí pasa algo – musité como poseída, mientras me iba sentando lentamente en uno de aquellos sillones de pared, frente a la entrada. Desde mi asiento podía ver no sólo la sala en la que estábamos, sino también las demás estancias, y sobre todo aquella musa cuyo dedo me señalaba.

Apoyé la espalda en el respaldo, suspiré y me callé. Tanto Alice como Ikuto me miraban también callados, contentos con mi silencio y tal vez arrepentidos de haberme traído al Florián. Me había sentido muy rara en cuanto llegué. Todo me era tan familiar como si ya hubiese estado antes: la decoración, los frescos, los espejos dorados, el suelo crujiente. Me daba la impresión de que allí podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, lo que chocaba con mi mente realista. La verdad es que todo me parecía haberlo visto antes porque todo se parecía al interior del palacete de mi tía. No tenía que buscar ninguna explicación misteriosa a aquella sensación. ¿O si? La voz de Ikuto me sacó de mi extraño ensueño.

¿Sabes, Amu? A este café venían los grandes músicos y escritores cuando vivían en Venecia o la visitaban. Wagner y Verdi estuvieron aquí. Y lord Byron y Stendhal también. Estamos en un lugar cargado de historia – estaba claro que a Ikuto amaba la música más que a otra cosa y se le notaba en todo momento. De todos modos, no sentía que el Ikuto que me hablaba era el mismo que me acorraló el día anterior contra el sofá. ¿Tanto le importaba Alice? ¿Por qué cambiaba tanto de personalidad delante de ella? ¿Qué pretendía demostrar?

Ikuto, no sé si mi sobrina sabe quiénes eran esos señores. A ella le interesan más los bichos y las matemáticas – le dijo Alice con una mirada cómplice. Ambos se sonrieron. Me indigné.

Pero, ¿qué os pensáis?, ¿os creéis que sois los más estupendos porque habéis tenido la suerte de vivir rodeados de arte, de música, de cultura, de intelectualidad? Pues no me parece que tengáis mucho mérito, porque todo eso os ha venido hecho, comido, masticado y digerido. Así que no os hagáis los interesantes. Nada os ha costado casi nada. Además, sí que sé quiénes eran Byron, Verdi y Wagner. Al otro no lo conozco, pero ya lo estudiaré en el instituto el próximo curso o en el que sea. Y además, os recuerdo que ambos sois mayores que yo, quizás a mi edad tampoco sabíais quién era ese señor.

Excusas, Amu, te pido excusas – respondió Alice, extrañada de mi reacción. La verdad es que a veces me atacaba los nervios con aquella actitud, que entonces me parecía altiva-. Solo intentaba bromear para relajar un poco el momento; me pareció que estabas un poco nerviosa. No quería ofenderte. Nunca querría ofenderte, sobrina.

Y no lo has hecho, tía, pero es que a veces parece que habláis conmigo con un cierto aire de superioridad que no me gusta nada.

No volverá a ocurrir – dijo Alice-. Estoy segura que Ikuto solo quería que supieras lo que supone este lugar en la historia de Venecia: siempre ha sido uno de los cafés favoritos de artistas que pasaban y pasan por la ciudad.

Artistas…, músicos y escritores, como vosotros, ¿no? – los miré intentando imitar sus miradas anteriores. Yo también podía mirar por encima, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Artistas somos todos –terció Alice-. Todos podemos tener alma de artista. Lo único que hace falta para ello es saber mirar con ojos curiosos se capaces de admirar lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, sea lo que sea. Y tú también tienes esa capacidad, y a sacos, Amu.

Me había quedado sin recursos. Ya no sabía como contradecirla así que bajé la mirada y vi la mano de Ikuto. ¡Ikuto! Ya casi no me acordaba de él y eso que lo tenía sentado al lado. Desde su comentario sobre el café no ha vuelto a decir palabra y dudo que fuera por el arrepentimiento causado por su desafortunada intervención. Él no siente pena por estas cosas.

Levanté la vista y le miré a los ojos. Su expresión era completamente neutra, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, seguramente puesta a idea. Pero eso se puede conseguir con la cara pero no con los ojos. Los ojos siempre son los chivatos que muestran nuestras emociones. Y esta vez me encontré con una emoción de sorpresa. No me atrevería a decir admiración, pero si alguna sensación parecida. Estaba claro que con mi ataqué de indignación le había sorprendido o como mínimo despertado su curiosidad sobre mí.

Su mirada parecía que me iba a atravesar y estaba segura que en el fondo esa era su intención. Traspasar mi piel, para llegar a mis pensamientos. Yo no podía quitar la mirada pero tampoco quería seguir manteniéndosela, era incómodo pero si se daba cuenta de mi incomodez, estaba claro que le daba igual. Gracias a Dios, apareció otro camarero a nuestra mesa, que fue la excusa perfecta para que ambos apartásemos la mirada. Sonrió a mi tía con sus ojos azules, protegidos detrás de unas gafas.

_Buonasera, signorina Alice. Bella come sempre_ – le dijo antes de preguntarnos que íbamos a tomar.

Alice era asidua del Florián como su abuela lo había sido, y todo la familia. Y aquel camarero, ya de bastante edad, debía de conocerla de toda la vida. Se veía que llevaba en el café muchos años y parecía ser el encargado de local. Le dio la mano a mi tía y la sostuvo por unos instantes. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras, entre las que se incluían la presentación de Ikuto como un estupendo pianista y violinista que nada desmerecía del que tocaba en la orquesta del café, y de su sobrina, o sea, yo, como una jovencita extranjera que había venido a pasar el carnaval en Venecia.

El camarero de cabellos grises y ojos de mar se llamaba Claudio y nos dirigió una cortes sonrisa con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras desaparecía para buscar la merienda, una merienda que casi se me había olvidado después de aquella entrada gloriosa, de la conversación irritante que habíamos tenido y la penetrante mirada de Ikuto.

Seguí mirando a mí alrededor, mientras Alice e Ikuto comentaban algo sobre el ritmo del piano que estaba sonando, que me importaba un bledo y que no entendía. Me preguntaba cuál sería el lugar favorito de la otra Amu en el café. En cuál de todos los asientos se sentaba, en qué espejo se habría mirado.

La tarde en que murió, Amu había estado aquí – Alice me sacó de mi ensueño con estas palabras. Me dio otro vuelco el corazón. Así pues, yo tenía razón: el chocolate, el collar y el café Florián estaban relacionados.

¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? – le pregunté, mientras mis ojos dejaban el espejo dorado de enfrente para posarse en los de mi tía.

No me pareció importante. Supongo que estaría en más sitios aquel día de febrero – contestó.

¿De febrero? – inquirimos al unísono Ikuto y yo. ¡Estábamos en febrero!

¡Ah! ¿tampoco os lo había dicho? Sí, Amu murió en febrero, durante un carnaval, un martes de carnaval de finales de febrero, como ahora – explicó mi tía con la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras se iba quitando el abrigo de color Burdeos y el sombrero y dejaba al descubierto su media melena rubia.

Me daba la impresión de que a cada segundo que pasaba, iba descubriendo cosas nuevas y nos íbamos acercando a la verdad de lo que pasó, si es que pasó. Pero Alice nos iba soltando la información con cuentagotas y así no había forma de averiguar nada. Me preguntaba a que narices estaba jugando.

Pues no, no nos lo habías dicho – le dije mientras miraba al camarero que se acercaba con una gran bandeja llena de tazas de chocolate y más cosas.

Supongo que no lo creí importante – dijo Alice al tiempo que el camarero iba dejando las tazas, las frascas con agua, el plato con las pastitas y todo lo demás encima de la mesa. La gran bandeja era de plata, como los cubiertos, y el servicio era blanco con un fino hilo dorado y el logotipo del café, con el león de San Marcos también dorado sobre un campo azul. Era delicado y muy armónico con el sitio en que estábamos. Mientras, el camarero de cabellos grises le dijo algo a Alice en veneciano que no logré entender. Ambos se sonrieron con una mirada muy cómplice que no acerté a comprender, aunque en aquel momento sospeché que algo había o había habido entre los dos. Seguramente, el viejo camarero habría sido una de las víctimas seducidas por mi tía. En aquellos momentos la consideré como una víbora que apresa a sus víctimas y las envenena de por vida. Por una causa o por otra, estaba segura de que nadie que la conociera la podía olvidar, para bien o para mal. Quizás más que una serpiente era como una mantis religiosa. Cogí mi chocolate y me volví para mirar hacía el espejo.

Y de repente la vi: en el juego de espejos infinitos que tenía enfrente de mí. Allí estaba Amu, con el vestido de carnaval rojo y dorado que me había mostrado Alice el día anterior. Y con la misma máscara. Me quedé con la taza en la mano, a punto de llevármela a la boca.

¡Ah! ¡Mirad ahí! En el espejo.

¿Qué pasa en el espejo? – me preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Aparté un momento mis ojos para mirarlos y señalarles con el filo de mi mirada lo que estaba viendo.

¿No lo veis? Esta ahí - y señalé el espejo con el dedo.

Volví a mirar. Había desaparecido. Allí no había nadie. Me levante bruscamente. Tiré una de las botellas de agua, que se derramó sobre los maravillosos dulces. No me importó. Salí corriendo. Casi tiro a otro camarero que pasó junto a mí con otra bandeja llena. Miré por todos los rincones del café. Nada. Salí a la calle. Mi corazón también se salía. Pero del pecho. La Piazza estaba atestada de gente, muchos ya vestidos con las ropas del carnaval. No la veía por ningún lado y podía estar junto a mí. Estaba segura de que había visto a Amu en el espejo con su disfraz, con el disfraz que seguramente acababa de quitarse cuando murió, en el mismo lugar donde había estado aquel fatídico día. ¿Qué significaría todo aquello? Temí marearme, pero no lo hice. El sol se reflejaba en las cúpulas de la catedral y parecía que irradiase rayos de luz dorada por toda la plaza, incluida mi cabeza. Me tranquilicé. Entré de nuevo en el café. Volví a mi mesa.

El camarero de cabellos grises recogía el aguay se llevaba las pastas mojadas. Me disculpé. Me sonrió. Me senté. Alice e Ikuto me miraban con cara de susto. Seguían allí sentados. No habían corrido tras de mí. Sabían que volvería. En los demás clientes no me fijé.

¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma – me preguntó Alice mientras seguía bebiendo, tan tranquila, su taza de chocolate. La miré con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis ojos. Me llevé mi taza a la boca. Bebí un largo trago de mi todavía caliente chocolate. Nunca el chocolate me había parecido tan exquisito.

No te preocupes, Amu – ahora era Ikuto el que se dirigía a mí-, en el carnaval nada es lo que parece. Los ojos nos engañan constantemente. Esa es una de las magias del carnaval. Nada es lo que parece.

¡Hum! ¡Qué rico! – dije ignorándole, y seguí bebiendo. Si Ikuto se iba a dirigir a mí que fuera como él mismo. No con esta personalidad prefabricada que tiene ante Alice.

Había decidido empezar a tomar como normal lo que no lo era. Y claro, estábamos en Venecia y en carnaval. ¡Nada podía ser normal!

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

He de decir que todos los lugares que estoy nombrando de Venecia existen, incluido en café Florián. Incluso existe Claudio, el camarero encargado del local de cabellos grises. X)

Y dicho esto, digo lo siempre. Que quiero vuestras opiniones. Reviews

By: XxHikaxX


	7. Perdida por Venecia

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capitulo 7: Perdida por Venecia**

Nos quedamos un rato más en el café, hasta que terminamos nuestros chocolates, y luego decidimos volver a casa. Yo tenía una sensación muy extraña después de todo lo que había visto aquella tarde y no sabía ni qué pensar ni qué hacer cuando llegara al palacete. Ni siquiera me acordaba de mi cabreo con Tadase. En aquellos momentos no sospechaba lo que todavía me quedaba por experimentar antes de irme a la cama.

La Piazza y las calles estaban atestadas de gente. Alice e Ikuto hablaban y hablaban. Yo me había quedado muda, y mi cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas y más vueltas. Máscaras y disfraces a mi alrededor llenaban de color ese laberinto que es Venecia. Estaba anocheciendo, y las luces de las farolas hacían relucir aún más las brillantes telas de algunos vestidos. De pronto me rodeó un grupo de gente disfrazada: movían sus brazos como si fueran bailarinas. Las anchísimas mangas parecían llamas de fuego que me estaban sofocando. Creo que me mareé.

Cuando todos desaparecieron por alguno de los pasadizos, me di cuenta de que Alice e Ikuto no estaban a mi lado. Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que ni se habían dado cuenta de que aquellas gentes me habían engullido. Tal vez los había atrapado otra riada de máscaras y los habían arrastrado hacia otra parte de la ciudad.

Miré hacía todos los lados. Me encontraba en alguna de las miles de esquinas de Venecia que dan a un puente sobre un estrecho canal. Pero no sabía dónde estaba. Habíamos salido de la Piazza hacía el norte, o quizás hacía el este, o tal vez hacía el oeste… ¡Dios! ¡Me había perdido! ¡Lo que me faltaba con el mareo que llevaba!

Intenté que no me invadiera el pánico. Sabía el nombre de la calle donde vivía mi tía. Pero, claro, era carnaval, y con tanto visitante que no conocía la ciudad, iba a ser difícil encontrar a algún nativo a quien preguntar. Tragué saliva y me puse a pensar: alguien me había dicho en una ocasión que si me perdía en Venecia, lo mejor era preguntar a alguien que llevara un perro o una cesta de la compra. La mayoría de los turistas no suelen viajar con perros y tampoco suelen pasear con carritos de ruedas para comprar sus regalos.

Busqué con mi mirada algún perro unido a su correa. Nada. Ni tan siquiera alguien disfrazado de perro. Busqué carros de compra. Nada. Allí todos habían venido a formar parte del carnaval, y además, a eso de las siete de la tarde, nadie lleva lechugas ni naranjas a su casa.

Decidí empezar a andar hacía el oeste, que es donde esta la casa de Alice, cerca del puente de la Academia. Y también volví a decidir no ponerme nerviosa. Sabía que antes o después encontraría el palacio. Seguí caminando y me pareció reconocer alguna de las tiendas y de las iglesias que encontraba a mi paso. Deseaba que Ikuto viniera hacía a mí, buscándome desesperadamente. Pero lo más probable era que ni él ni mi tía se hubieran dado cuenta todavía de mi desaparición. Seguro que estaban hablando del tercer movimiento de alguna horrible sonata para piano…

De pronto, entre toda aquella marabunta de personas escondidas bajo aparatosas telas e inquietantes máscaras, vi a un hombrecillo delicado, envuelto en un oscuro abrigo gris y en una bufanda de cuadros también grises. Tendría unos ochenta años y llevaba gafas. Con sus manos en los bolsillos cruzaba en aquellos momentos un puente por el que yo no sabía si debía pasar o no.

Perdone, _signor_, ¿es usted veneciano? – le pregunté. En aquel momento, aquella me pareció la pregunta clave para saber si podría llegar a mi casa. Me miró desde dentro de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas, que formaban parte de su cara tanto como su nariz, y sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos me dijo:

Pues, verás, nací en Venecia, sí, pero el mundo es muy grande, pequeña.

Siguió andando sin hacerme más caso. Claro, yo le había hecho una pregunta y él me había contestado con aquella respuesta tan enigmática e interesante, pero que no me ayudaba en nada. Me acordé de una vez en la que le había preguntado a un compañero de clase, bastante imbécil por cierto, si tenía hora. Me dijo que sí y se marchó sin decirme qué hora era. Pues se me debió quedar la misma cara de boba que entonces. Pero esta vez no me quedé quieta. Le alcancé y le dije ya directamente:

_Signor,_ perdone, pero es que me he perdido. Estoy buscando la Via dei Miracoli. ¿Sabe usted si está por aquí?

¡Ah, pequeña! – se paró y me observó lentamente-, en Venecia es muy fácil perderse, especialmente ahora, durante el carnaval, cuando las calles están todavía más llenas de lo normal y nadie es quien es.

Pero usted si que es quien es. Usted no lleva disfraz – repuse.

¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que esto- y sacó las manos de los bolsillos para señalarme sus ropas – no es mi disfraz?

Bueno, pues – la verdad era que no sabía qué contestar. Aquel hombre diminuto me subyugaba -… no sé. Aparentemente no lo es.

¡Ah, las apariencias! ¿Tú también crees en ellas, como casi todos? ¿Crees que mis ropas no son un disfraz porque son distintas a las de los demás que has visto? Pero debes pensar una cosa: el carnaval consiste precisamente en romper con los moldes, con las reglas, y mi abrigo gris rompe con la propia regla del color y de la alegría aparente del carnaval. Aunque reconozco que el carnaval de Venecia tiene mucho de melancólico, ¿no te parece?

Aquella conversación me parecía muy fascinante, aunque no entendía casi nada, o tal vez por eso mismo. Pero empezaba a hartarme tanta filosofía sin saber si iba o no poder llegar pronto a mi casa. Hacía un rato que había visto un fantasma o algo parecido, y además, tenía frío en los pies y quería ponerme otros calcetines más gordos que los que llevaba. Y empezaba a pensar que quizás Alice e Ikuto estuvieran preocupados por mí.

Tiene usted razón, _signor_. Venecia tiene mucho de melancólico. Hasta yo empiezo a sentirme melancólica, perdida por sus calles desde hace un rato- le contesté, intentando relacionar su filosófica conversación con mi situación real.

¡Ah!, sí, pequeña, no encontrabas tu casa. ¿Dónde me has dicho que vivías? Ah, sí, Via dei Miracoli. Me coge de paso. Yo también voy hacía allí. Voy a visitar a unos amigos que viven al lado. Puedes venir conmigo.

¿Casualidad? De entre todos los habitantes de Venecia, me fui a topar precisamente con el único que iba a pasar por mi calle. ¿Tendría ese hombre algo que ver con el asunto del collar? No me atreví a preguntárselo, claro. Me quedé callada y lo seguí. El anciano caminaba deprisa.

Cada vez había menos gente por las callejas, y la noche se estaba cerrando más y más. Empezaba a pensar si el viejo no sería un sátiro que me quería llevar a algún huerto. Aunque la verdad es que era tan mayor y enclenque, que yo solo tenía que echar a correr para librarme de él. Pero correr, ¿hacía dónde? Podía acabar en uno de esos callejones que dan al canal, sin otra posibilidad que cruzar a nado. En fin, que me encomendé a la Providencia y confié en el anciano. Y en ese momento:

Amu, ¡uf!, menos mal, ¿dónde te habías metido? – era Ikuto el que salía corriendo de un pasadizo a mi derecha con su largo abrigo negro y su melena ondeando al viento. Estaba casi sudando. Se paró delante de nosotros y abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente. Por supuesto, no era por mí-. ¡Maestro!, ¿cómo está, maestro? ¡Qué alegría verlo por aquí!

Este señor tan amable me estaba acompañando hasta casa. Me habían rodeado unas personas disfrazadas, me quedé aturdida y me desorienté.

La verdad es que estaba encantada de haberme perdido y de que, al fin, Ikuto me hubiera encontrado. Ikuto, que nos miraba a mí y al anciano todavía sorprendido de vernos juntos.

Maestro, le presento a Amu, la sobrina de Alice Hinamori – le dijo Ikuto al tiempo que lo saludaba con una de sus exageradas reverencias.

¿Amu? ¿Así que la sobrina de Alice? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – noté un cambio de tono en la voz y en la mirada del anciano-. Tu tía y yo somos viejos conocidos. Yo fui muy amigo de sus abuelos. ¿Y te llamas Amu? Igual que ella…

Un brillo tan intenso recorrió sus ojos, que hasta los cristales de sus gafas lanzaron un destello diferente al que provocaba la farola que nos iluminaba. También algo se iluminó en mi cabecita, pero no sabía el qué.

Sí, me llamo igual que mi bisabuela. ¿De veras la conoció? – inquirí expectante. Efectivamente, el viejo tenía algo que ver con el asunto, no sabía el qué, pero algo tenía que ver. ¿Casualidad?

Claro que la conocí. Fue ella la que me enseñó a tocar el piano. Era tan hermosa… Sobre todo cuando se sentaba delante de su piano de cola y de sus dedos emanaba la música como el agua de un manantial. – Ahora era él quien se ponía melancólico. Me preguntaba qué habría detrás de aquella nostalgia-. Pero, en fin, dejémoslo. Llego tarde a mi cita, jovencitos. Voy a visitar a los Guelfi, que viven cerca de tu casa, Ikuto. Han comprado un piano nuevo y quieren que le eche un vistazo, ya sabes. Amu, estoy encantado de haberme encontrado contigo – me dio la mano y la sostuvo unos instantes. En aquel momento era la mano de la otra Amu la que retenía, estaba segura-. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos. Podéis venir a tomar un té una de estas tardes. Llamadme antes. Me encantará recibiros en casa. Adiós.

Ikuto le dedicó un saludo un tanto peculiar y el anciano se alejó. Me lo quedé mirando hasta que lo perdí de vista. ¿Qué relación habría tenido con Amu? Él era mucho más joven que ella cuando se conocieron, eso era seguro. Si Amu estuviera viva, tendría casi cien años. Pero por su forma de hablar de ella, por la expresión de sus ojos, me pareció que había sentido algo muy especial por mi bisabuela. Tal vez ahí había una clave descifrar el enigma. Tendría que averiguarlo, y pronto.

¿Quién es, Ikuto?

Mi profesor de música, el maestro Arnolfini, uno de los más importantes músicos de Venecia. Todo un personaje en la ciudad y fuera de ella. Has tenido suerte de conocerlo. Está lleno de peculiaridades.

Sí, eso me pareció. Hablaba de lo que significa de verdad un disfraz, de que nadie es quien es, de la melancolía del carnaval, de las apariencias, de que el mundo es muy grande… Y además conoció a Amu. Tal vez sepa…

Sepa… ¿qué? ¿qué pasó con Amu? ¿Qué pasa con el collar y las rosas? – me pregunto Ikuto mientras movía la cabeza, y con ella todos sus cabellos, de un lado a otro-. No, no lo creo. Vive absorbido por la música. Vive por y para la música. No sale de casa si no es para ir a un concierto, para tocar en algún instrumento especial o para visitar a algún amigo también músico. No es un hombre que se ocupe de las historias personales de los demás. Dicen que siempre fue así, que nunca se enamoró de ninguna mujer, que siempre amó a la música y que le fue absolutamente fiel.

¡Ikuto hablando de amor! Aquella si que era una novedad. Dejando de lado nuestro pequeño episodio en el salón del piano de cola de mi tía, claro. Ya que en esa ocasión solo se dedicó ha seducirme, pero en ningún momento habló de sentimientos. Es más, solo se burlo de mí por haberme liado con Tadase. ¡Tadase! ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué habrá sido de él? No sé nada de él desde nuestra pelea de anoche, y después del día que llevaba parecía tan lejano el día anterior.

Además, si le contáramos lo que está pasando, o lo que parece que está pasando, creería que estamos locos, y la verdad lo que piense de ti no me importa, pero lo que piense de mí, sí.

Ikuto, tiene una gran reputación en su escuela, y no tiene intención de perderla por una supuesta historia de fantasmas – nya. – dijo Yoru que apareció de la nada defendiendo a su compañero. Junto a él estaban mis cuatro desaparecidas charas.

¿Se puede saber dónde os habías metido durante todo el día? – les pregunté ignorando completamente al pobre Yoru y a Ikuto por descontado. Había visto fantasmas, me había mareado, puesto histérica y perdido, y en ningún momento estaban a mi lado. Vaya guardianas estaban hechas…

Amu, te dijimos que nosotras no queríamos ir a ese café – dijo la pequeña Su.

Es cierto, tanta gente por las calles nos parecía estresante y te podíamos perder. Así que si nos quedábamos en casa no te podríamos perder la pista porque volverías antes o después – continuó Dia, tan sensata como siempre.

Pero esta claro que nos equivocábamos, porque cuando han llegado Ikuto y Alice a casa, tú no ibas con ellos – repuso Miki.

Así que, acompañamos a Ikuto a buscarte porque para nosotras sería más fácil encontrarte porque reconoceríamos tu esencia- concluyó el discurso Ran. La verdad es que sus explicaciones tenían bastante sentido, así que no les dije nada.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos, ¡adiós! – dijo Ran, y al acabar la frase, las cinco charas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin dejar rastro, dejándonos a Ikuto y a mi completamente solos. ¿Volvería a la acción su verdadera personalidad? Si es que era esa, claro. Error. No volvió nadie. Ni el Ikuto amable ni el gato callejero. Simplemente permaneció en un sorprendente silencio.

Fuimos caminando hacía la casa. No sé si estaba más tranquila con el profesor Arnolfini a mi lado o con Ikuto.

La niebla iba cayendo sobre Venecia, y la humedad iba calando en mi cuerpo. Tenía los pies congelados. Me dio un escalofrío. Ikuto lo notó. Se quitó el abrigo inmediatamente y sin decir ni una palabra lo colocó sobre mis hombros. Me quedé todavía más helada. No me lo esperaba. ¡Quizás no era tan engreído!

Gracias – musité, y mis manos rozaron las suyas al sujetarme el abrigo. Me miró y me sonrió.

Parecía como si el no quisiera mantener una conversación pero, ¿cuántas veces más iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas sin Alice, ni las charas, ni Tadase? No, decididamente tenía que hacer algo.

¿Por qué estas siendo ahora amable conmigo? Normalmente hubieras intentado…

¿Acorralarte?, ¿besarte?, ¿excitarte? – me dijo Ikuto completando mi frase con su peculiar tono de voz.

Mmm… sí – musité tímidamente.

¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – asentí.- ¿Te acuerdas de tu pequeño arranque de indignación de esta tarde en el café cuando he dicho lo de los músicos? – volví a asentir. No me sentía capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. Me imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros e inmediatamente me volvió a la cabeza aquella mirada con la que me había atravesado aquella misma tarde y que tanto me había intrigado.

Me has impresionado.

¿Qué te he impresionado? – pregunté extrañada. Me esperaba cualquier contestación menos esa.

Sí… Normalmente, trató a las mujeres como te traté a ti ayer en tu casa. Como un juguete, como una distracción, como un mero entretenimiento. No veía que tuviera que tener en más consideración a nadie. ¿Para qué? Si total, todo acaba siempre de la misma manera, y eso no es por otra cosa, más que por el hecho de que todas las chicas con las que me he cruzado son todas iguales, que con una pequeña sonrisa, unos cuantos halagos o simplemente con mi poca vergüenza caen fácilmente. Chicas fáciles. Y para mí tú eras eso mismo, una chica fácil con la que poder fastidiar al mini-rey que por lo que se ve algo le importas. Pero hoy, cuando te he oído hablar, cuando he visto que tenías las agallas para sacar tu carácter o para montar un espectáculo en medio de un lugar público sin que te importara lo que pensara la gente porque creías que era lo que tenias que hacer, simplemente, me ha sorprendido. Tienes cerebro y para mi eso en las mujeres es una gran novedad.

Si antes ya no tenía palabras, ahora muchísimo menos. Tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Cómo me debería tomar sus palabras? ¿Cómo un halago o cómo un insulto? Acababa de decir que yo era una chica fácil por haber caído a la primera, y realmente un poco de razón tenía. Pero luego había dicho que tenía cerebro, pero eso solo significa que antes había interpretado que era una niña hueca. Sus palabras en vez de derretirme, me enfurecían. Ya estaba harta de sus maneras.

Bueno supongo que ese es el problema de las primeras impresiones, que engañan. Tu me viste y te parecí una estúpida facilota cuando, en realidad, no me cuesta nada sacar mi carácter a pasear y no tengo problemas en darle un puñetazo a alguien que me pone de los nervios, como tu en este preciso momento, a pesar de su gran confianza en su supuesta cara bonita. En cambio, cuando yo te vi me pareciste un chico interesante y atractivo pero no supe ver hasta ahora que en realidad eres un niñato engreído que con la excusa de que por lo menos es sincero no sabe ver que puede dañar u ofender a las personas con sus palabras y lo peor es que pienso que ni siquiera te importa, seguramente porque estas más solo que la una y nadie te importa en realidad y esto no es más que culpa tuya. Aquí el único imbécil eres tú. Lo mismo que tienes de atractivo lo tienes de impresentable. Pero tranquilo, sé que mi opinión te importa bien poco, pero dudo que te hayan puesto alguna vez las cosas tan claritas. Así que me alegro de ser de las pocas que, como tú dices, han tenido las agallas de decirte tu realidad en la cara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me quedaba tan ancha. Por fin, le había soltado lo que llevaba pensando de él durante el tiempo que llevaba en Venecia. Se quedó pálido, con los ojos como platos, y esta vez la que le había vuelto a dejar sin palabras era yo. Finalmente él no dijo nada y yo tampoco, así que continuamos nuestro camino.

Estábamos cruzando un puente cuando una góndola se deslizaba por el canal con una pareja muy rubia y muy abrazada y acurrucada bajo una manta. Me acordé de mi primer encuentro con Ikuto, del que él todavía no sospechaba nada. El gondolero cantaba una canción en veneciano. Salía vaho de su boca como fuego de un dragón. Nos miró y siguió cantando. Ikuto me sonrió más intensamente que la otra vez y me sujetó el abrigo de nuevo, pasándome el brazo por encima de los hombros. Yo no me negué, a pesar de mi gran discurso de antes. Puede que hubiera sido demasiado directa y que en esta ocasión la que había hablado sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos del otro, hubiera sido yo.

¿Lo has oído? – me preguntó mientras seguía apoyando su mano en el abrigo, o sea, en mi hombro que estaba debajo. El cuerpo entero me cosquilleaba.

Sí, lo he oído, pero no lo he entendido – respondí, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Me ha dicho cantando en veneciano que por qué no tomaba ejemplo de los turistas de la góndola y te abrazaba así de fuerte, que parecía tonto, con una chica tan guapa a mi lado y sin abrazarla. Eso me ha dicho.

Y Ikuto me lo soltó así, de un tirón, sin música de fondo e ignorando completamente mis reproches anteriores. Parecía que a este chico le gustara que le metieran caña.

Supongo que puse cara de póquer. Me mordí los labios y me los mojé con la lengua, como Alice hacía tantas veces. Miré al canal sin decirle nada a Ikuto. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ánimo, chaval, abrázame, que es lo que estoy deseando aunque pienses que soy fácil. O, no, no, que me da vergüenza y el corazón se me va a salir. Noté como su mano iba apretando mi hombro un poco más y cómo me iba acercando a él muy suavemente.

Aunque desde que me acorraló contra el sofá en casa de tía Alice, estaba deseando que Ikuto me tratara con dulzura y no con tanta rudeza, no me esperaba que aquello fuera a pasar en ese momento. Y claro, no pasó.

Y no pasó porque otro grupo de máscaras nos rodeó bailando y cantando. Temí volver a aturdirme y a perderme. Aturdida ya estaba y perdida ya lo había estado. ¡Vaya tarde que llevaba!

Cuando nos dejaron, Ikuto y yo nos quedamos uno enfrente del otro, con el abrigo caído en el suelo. Lo recogí y me lo puse. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Seguimos andando juntos, pero el aire ya corría entre nuestros dos cuerpos. El momento de magia se había desvanecido por culpa de aquellos pesados de los disfraces. Empezaba a estar harta del carnaval. Estaba cansada, la tarde había sido muy intensa. Quería irme a dormir.

No me imaginaba que todavía me aguardaban otras emociones al llegar a casa. Cuando por fin estuvimos en frente de la puerta de mi casa, Ikuto me apartó el cabello y me susurro al oído:

Tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho excepto en una cosa. Si que me importa lo que pienses de mí.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Reviews

By: XxhikaxX


	8. Una cena que no llega

_**Misterio en Venecia**_

_**Capítulo 8: Una cena que no llega**_

Llegamos por fin a la casa. Alice me abrazó como el día en que llegué al aeropuerto. Parecía preocupada.

¡Dios mío! Creía que te habías perdido en medio de la algarabía. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía.

Vaya tardecita, tía – acerté a decirle mientras me encaminaba hacía el sofá y me tiraba sobre él.

¿Te asustaste, pequeña? – me preguntó al sentarse a mi lado.

Creo que estuve a punto de hacerlo en dos momentos. Pero estaba segura de que lograría regresar tarde o temprano. Además, Ikuto fue en mi busca y…

¡Amu! ¡Estás bien! – interrumpió Tadase irrumpiendo en el salón de tía Alice - Estaba muy preocupado. Iba a salir a por ti pero…

Pero no viniste. Si fuera por ti aún estaría perdida por los callejones entroncados de Venecia – le corté tajantemente, a lo que él simplemente se calló y me miró con unos ojos que solo reflejaban tristeza. Quizás me esté pasando de la raya con el pobre Tadase.

Se encontró con el profesor Arnolfini – intervino Ikuto, obviamente dirigiéndose a Alice. Supongo que querría cortar la tensión que se había formado entre Tadase y yo a pesar de que eso no fuera muy común en él. Que haya tensión entre nosotros se la suele traer al fresco, en cambió esta vez se interpuso. ¿Por qué? – Cuando la vi, el profesor la acompañaba ya hacía aquí, así que habría llegado a casa de todos modos aunque no hubiera ido yo a por ella.

¿El profesor Arnolfini? – Inquirió Alice arqueando sus cejas hasta el comienzo del pelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Hace años que no lo veo. Ya no viene por aquí. Antes solía pasar a tocar el piano. También él decía que tenía el mejor sonido de Venecia.

No, tía, no venía por eso. Lo que pasaba es que había estado enamorado de Amu, y por eso quería tocar en su piano – interrumpí.

¿Enamorado de Amu? ¿Qué te hace pensar esa posibilidad?

Alice, cuando un hombre habla de una mujer y sus ojos echan chispas, es que está enamorado – le contesté. Parecía una experta en eso del amor y de los hombres, cosa que en absoluto tenía que ver con la realidad.

Tadase, casualmente, se puso a mirar al techo, en cambio, Ikuto no parecía interesado en ocultarme sus ojos. En aquel momento lo interpreté como que no quería que le viésemos los ojos, por si echaban chispas o por si no.

Vaya, no sabía que el profesor Arnolfini había conocido a mi abuela.

¿Nunca te lo dijo? – ahora era Ikuto quien preguntaba.

No, no recuerdo que lo nombrara nunca. ¡qué extraño! – respondió Alice.

Aquí todo es extraño. ¿De qué te extrañas tú, tía? Desde que llegué no he pasado ni un minuto de normalidad.

Y me levanté. Estaba cansada de tanta falta de vulgaridad. Quería subir a mi habitación y descansar antes de la cena.

Me voy un rato a mi cuarto. Luego bajo. Disculpadme, pero han pasado tantas cosas hoy...

No miré a Ikuto, así que no se que cara puso, ni si se daría por aludido con mi comentario. En aquel momento no tenía energía para que algo me importara un comino. Al menos, eso creía yo.

Subí las escaleras hacía el primer piso. Cuando pasé junto al retrato, la miré. Seguía allí, apoyada en aquel piano negro de cola que Ikuto había tocado aquellos días y que el profesor Arnolfini había tocado en el pasado, sentado en el viejo taburete de cuero y acariciando con sus dedos el teclado que había rozado años antes aquella misteriosa mujer. El jarrón seguía vacío. No sabía por qué, pero me imaginaba que algún día, no muy lejano, las rosas volverían al cuadro.

Entré en mi habitación, o sea, en la de Amu, y me tumbé boca arriba en la cama, después de quitarme los zapatos y de cambiarme los calcetines. Cerré los ojos. Me estiré con los brazos en cruz y con las piernas abiertas. Cada poro de mi piel necesitaba ponerse en orden. Aquella tarde había vivido nuevas experiencias y necesitaba reorganizarlas en mi cabeza: el paseo hasta la Piazza, las máscaras a nuestro alrededor, el chocolate caliente en el café Florián, el disfraz de Amu reflejado en el espejo, mi carrera para tratar en vano de encontrar a quien se escondía bajo aquellas ropas, luego la vuelta a casa, mi aturdimiento, sentirme perdida en medio de una ciudad que está fuera del tiempo y en carnaval, mi encuentro con el misterioso profesor de música, sus palabras, Ikuto, mi enfado, su mano sobre mi hombro, su susurro, su pelo, sus ojos…

De pronto abrí los ojos. ¡El disfraz! Estaba segura de que había visto a alguien vestido con el traje de Amu, que debía seguir en aquel cuarto. Me levanté de un salto y recordé. Alice había dejado la gran caja en el viejo armario, en la puerta del centro. La abrí. Allí estaba la caja. La saqué. La abrí. El vestido, la capa, la máscara, la peluca, los zapatos, el abanico. Sí, todo estaba en su sitio, tal y como Alice lo había recogido, con los mismos dobleces y en el mismo orden. No parecía que nadie lo hubiera tocado desde que yo misma viera cómo mi tía lo introducía en el armario.

Pero yo había visto esas mismas telas en el Florián, y la misma máscara, y la misma peluca, y había corrido detrás de aquellas ropas. ¡Estaba tan segura! Pero si nadie había tocado aquello, entonces tal vez lo que había visto era el fantasma de Amu. Amu tal y como iba vestida el día en que murió. ¿Y si había venido para decirme algo? ¿Para dejarme otra pista? Sí, pero ¿cuál?

Busqué por todo el vestido a ver si encontraba algo. Nada. Fue entonces cuando decidí probármelo. Tal vez con el disfraz puesto me acercaría más a mi bisabuela y podría sentir mejor lo que trataba de comunicarme. Confieso que me daba miedo, pero en aquellos instantes estaba dispuesta a correr todos los riesgos. Incluso se me olvidó que odiaba los disfraces y el carnaval.

Amu, la cena está casi preparada.

Era la voz de mi tía la que me llamaba desde el salón.

Enseguida bajo.

Y comencé a quitarme la ropa, incluidos los calcetines para poderme calzar aquellas minúsculas zapatillas. Primero me coloqué el vestido con aquel gran escote que me marcaba más cosas de las que habría creído tener hasta entonces. Luego el abrigo encima.

Mmm… si lo llego a saber subo un minuto antes – dijo Ikuto apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se ve que acababa de llegar.

¿No sabes llamar a la puerta o qué? – pregunté molesta.

Digamos que no es mi estilo – dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a mí.

¿Y por qué se supone que deberías haber subido antes?

Porque así podría haber visto en vivo y en directo como te ponías ese precioso vestido – me dijo con esa mira desvergonzada que tenía y que tanto me descolocaba. Pero claro, este detalle no era necesario que él lo conociera. De todos modos su descaro no me pareció ni medio normal y menos después de la charla que le había echado cuando volvíamos a casa. Así que en un intento de mostrar mi carácter levante la mano y le intenté dar un tortazo pero en ese momento… ¡Clack! Me paró la mano en seco justo cuando mi palma iba a chocar con su cara.

¿Qué te crees que haces? ¿Me tomas por el mini rey, que me puedes dar un tortazo y dejarme con cara de pasmado o qué? – me dijo agarrándome del brazo mientras me impulsaba hacía la cama, tumbándome.

¿Có…cómo sabes eso? – dije tartamudeando.

Yo lo se todo – me contestó con su mirada felina tumbándose encima mío impidiendo que me levantara. No sabía que decir ni como replicar. Estaba sin palabras, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Puede que la razón fuese que no quería moverme, y es que estaba de maravilla en esa posición. Me empecé a sonrojar cual tomate.

Y dime, Amu, ¿mis ojos echan chispas ahora? – me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, tanto que juraría que nuestros labios se rozaron.

Con la poca claridad que me daba mi mente en esos momentos, entendí la pregunta de Ikuto. Antes cuando había vuelto a casa y hable sobre el profesor Arnolfini alegué que él estuvo enamorado de Amu porque sus ojos echaban chispas, pero sinceramente, en esos momentos no era capaz ni de decir el color de sus ojos. Me quedé callada. Él sonrió y se apartó mientras me dio la mano para que me incorporara.

Hasta aquí por hoy. Otro día más y mejor – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y tocándome la punta de la nariz. Yo seguí callada y colorada. – Pero ahora déjame verte con el traje entero. – me sonrió.

Y dicho esto cogió la peluca y me la intentó colocar en la cabeza pero no me sentaba bien. Notaba un bultito en la parte posterior que me molestaba. Me la quité y la palpé. Parecía que hubiera bolas o algo así. Pensé que serían bolas de naftalina, de esas que ponen para proteger algunas ropas y enseres de las polillas, y a las que mi madre era muy aficionada. Cogí las pequeñas tijeras de mi neceser y corté la tela interior. Una detrás de la otra, cinco cuentas de cristal del collar perdido fueron cayendo en mi mano como por arte de magia. Me quedé pálida e Ikuto parecido. Efectivamente, el disfraz en el espejo del café era otra pista para encontrar más piezas de aquella extraña joya. Pero, ¿sería la única?

Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, la pasta ya está encima de la mesa. Bajad ya.

¿Tadase? – dijimos al unísono Ikuto y yo girándonos hacia la puerta. Pero si ahí había habido alguien antes, en ese instante no había ni rastro.

Ya bajamos, tía. Un momento – contesté para que Alice no se impacientara.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Bajaba vestida de la otra Amu y contaba lo que había encontrado, o me quitaba aquellas ropas y bajaba vestida de mi misma y sin decir nada de las nuevas bolas de cristal?

Pero todavía no había terminado de colocarme el disfraz entero y sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Me volví a colocar la peluca, que ya entró perfectamente en mi cabeza, y me puse la máscara. Solo entonces me miré en el espejo.

No me reconocía. Ahora sí que no era yo. "Nadie es quien es", había dicho el profesor Arnolfini. Me acordé de sus palabras. En aquel momento las entendí. Por primera vez, no sabía si era yo o si era la otra Amu. Estaba a punto de marearme ante el espejo. El vestido me oprimía, no me dejaba respirar, me agobiaba. Necesitaba quitármelo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me quité la peluca, me descalcé los pequeños zapatitos y me desabroché el vestido dejándolo resbalar hasta el suelo. Y así, visto y no visto, me quedé en ropa interior con el pelo suelto cayendo sobre mis hombros.

Debo decir que estás más guapa sin el vestido que con él – dijo Ikuto con los ojos como platos. ¡Se me había olvidado que él seguía allí! Si me hubiera acordado bajo ningún concepto me hubiera quitado el vestido. En un acto reflejo intente cubrirme con mis manos. Obviamente estaba coloradísima, en cambio, Ikuto no. Parecía que el hecho de que una chica estuviera frente a él con tan poca ropa no era algo que le sorprendiera. Me pregunté a cuantas habría visto así. Una pequeña oleada de rabia me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ello.

Pero, ¿Qué te crees que estás mirando? Mira para otro lado, pervertido – grité.

¿Pervertido? No soy yo quien se ha desvestido delante de otra persona así por las buenas – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y cogía la camiseta que había llevado esa misma tarde – Anda, toma. Si quiero que estés sin ropa delante de mí, quiero ser yo quién te la quite.

Y me dio la camiseta. Yo me la puse sin perder un segundo y gracias a que era una camiseta larga me cubrió hasta casi la mitad del muslo aún así fui a coger mis vaqueros y me los puse.

Me volví a girar hacía el espejo. Esta vez si era mi reflejo el que reconocía en el espejo. ¡El espejo! Pero, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? En el café había visto la visión misteriosa reflejada en uno de los espejos, como yo hacía solo unos instantes. Estaba segura de que aquel espejo tendría algo que ver con la historia y con el enigma.

Amu, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Ikuto. Pero yo no le contesté. Me había quedado tan ensimismada como esa misma tarde en el café cuando vi el reflejo de Amu en el espejo. Supongo que temería que saliera corriendo otra vez o algo así.

Me fui acercando al espejo. Era una pieza antigua muy hermosa. Mediría unos cuarenta por sesenta centímetros, y el marco estaba hecho con decenas de pequeñas piezas de cristal tallado. En las cuatro esquinas había flores y rosas, también realizadas con cristal traslúcido que tapaban los bordes. Alice me había dicho que había pertenecido a Amu, que había sido un regalo de bodas o algo así.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme a descolgar el espejo, por favor? – le pregunté a Ikuto. Estaba convencida de que el espejo contendría una pista para mí.

¿Descolgarlo? ¿para qué? – me preguntó extrañado. Yo solo le miré a los ojos y le dije – por favor, hazlo.

Pareció que con ese simple gesto le convencí. Así que, tal y como se lo había pedido, lo cogió, le dio la vuelta y lo colocó sobre la cama. Por detrás se veía cómo los espejos y los cristales descansaban sobre un armazón de madera. Fui pasando mis dedos por todos los lados. De pronto noté cómo una madera sobresalía. Parecía tener un dispositivo de apertura. Lo empujé hacía dentro y se abrió.

En un rincón del armazón había una especie de caja escondida. Y dentro, una bolsa de terciopelo rojo. La coloqué junto a mi traje. Era de la misma tela que el abrigo del disfraz. Estaba atada con un cordón de seda del mismo color. Deshice el nudo y la abrí. Introduje dos de mis dedos.

Amu. Ikuto. Se va a pasar la pasta. ¿Vais a dejar que coma sola?

Era mi tía que subía por las escaleras, pero no contestamos. Yo por mi parte no podía ni hablar. Mis dedos, dentro de la bolsa de terciopelo, tocaban cristal y algo más. Las fui sacando una a una bajo la mirada atónita de Ikuto. ¡Sí! ¡Allí había cinco cuentas más del collar! Cuando hube sacado las cinco bolas, mis dedos buscaban más. Y efectivamente, algo quedaba en la bolsita. Al tacto, parecían hojas de té machacadas. Cuando lo saqué, vi que no podía ser té por el color. Me lo llevé a la nariz y aspiré. Estornudé y casi se desparrama todo el tesoro por encima de la cama. No podía ser otra cosa: eran pétalos de rosa.

¿Estáis sordos? – gritó Alice.

Estaba tan absorta con mi descubrimiento, que casi ni me había dado cuenta de su llegada. Nos encontró sentados a Ikuto y a mí encima de la cama, con el espejo del revés sobre la colcha y con el disfraz de su abuela por el suelo, máscara incluida. No se dio cuenta de que tenía en mis manos los restos de las rosas y parte del collar.

¡Ah, Amu! ¿Te has vestido por fin? ¡Y eso que no querías ni oír hablar del disfraz! Pero no hacía falta que te lo quitaras con Ikuto en la habitación y luego encima dejarlo de cualquier manera por el suelo. Ten en cuenta que es antiguo y precisa un cuidado para que se conserve – parecía que no se enteraba de nada.

Yo seguía sin poder hablar. Y tampoco sabía qué podía decir que resultara coherente en aquella escena.

No, sí, bueno, no sé. Me quedaba bien, solo que no me reconocía en el espejo.

Seguro que estabas preciosa. Deberías haberme llamado para que te viera. Y sobre lo del espejo… - entonces se dio cuenta -. ¡El espejo! ¿Dónde está?

Miré hacia la cama para señalárselo.

¡Madre mía! No se habrá roto, ¿verdad? – nos preguntó asustada.

No, tía, no se ha roto. Pero mira lo que hemos encontrado dentro – ya podía articular palabras con sentido y le enseñé las cuentas de la bolsa de terciopelo y los restos de las rosas-. Y estas otras estaban en la peluca del disfraz. Tenemos el collar casi completo – dijo Ikuto completando la exhibición de nuestro hallazgo.

Efectivamente, entre el joyero, la taza, la peluca y el espejo, habíamos recolectado doce bolas. Según mis cálculos, entre las que se veían en el cuadro y las que supuestamente estarían en la nuca, el collar debería de tener trece cuentas. Por lo tanto, solo nos faltaba una, la más grande, la del centro. ¿Dónde estaría?

Vaya, vaya, el collar y las rosas están relacionados. Ahora ya es evidente, Amu. Lo que hay que averiguar es de qué manera lo están.

Sí, pero… - dijo Ikuto - ¿quién diablos se entretuvo tanto en esconder las cuentas en todos estos lugares? Parecen piezas de un rompecabezas que alguien quiere que recompongamos. Pero, ¿quién?

Todavía queda mucho que averiguar – dije -. Ahora vamos todos a cenar. Tengo hambre. Por cierto, hablando de todos, ¿dónde esta Tadase?

Está en su cuarto. Me ha dicho que no se encontraba bien y que no iba a bajar a cenar – me contestó Alice con mirada preocupada - ¿no crees que deberías hablar con él, Amu?

Tía Alice tenía razón. Quizás, me había pasado con el pobre Tadase y había sido demasiado desconsiderada con sus sentimientos. Quizás tenía que haberme detenido un poco más para entender sus sentimientos y así saber como actuar en vez de dejarme llevar por mi genio. Pero con todo el lío de Venecia, mi tía, el cuadro, el collar, las rosas e Ikuto tenía la cabeza Dios sabe dónde. Así que simplemente asentí y sin siquiera mirar a Ikuto salí del cuarto de la otra Amu y me dirigí a al cuarto de Tadase.

Cuando llegué a la puerta no sabía ni que hacer, ni que decir, ni siquiera sabía que cara poner. Ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta de su cuarto parada como un pasmarote. Pero entonces…

¡Amu-chan! ¡Socorroooooooo! – gritaron mis charas. Estaban dentro de la habitación de Tadase. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Abrí la puerta.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al entrar alertada.

Amu-chan, Kiseki es malo y no nos deja salir – se quejó Su escondiéndose en mi pelo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con Kiseki y en un visto y no visto nos encerró en el cuarto de Tadase – explicó Miki.

Y luego, nos dijo que le habías gritado a Tadase y que como guardianas chara tuyas teníamos la obligación de animarle – continuó Dia.

Y como ves, hasta ahora no nos ha dejado salir. ¡Menos mal que has venido a rescatarnos, Amu-chan! – finalizó Ran.

¡Amu! – dijo Tadase sorprendido de verme en su cuarto – les dije que se fueran pero en verdad Kiseki se puso pesado y no las dejaba marchar. Os pido perdón por él.

¡Yo no pido… - replico Kiseki.

¡Sí!, pides perdón – le cortó tajante Tadase. Yo sonreí al ver como regañaba a Kiseki como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Chicas, ¿Os podéis marchar un momento? Tengo que hablar a solas con Tadase – les pedí a mis charas. Kiseki por su parte miró a Tadase para buscar su aprobación para marcharse también, a lo que Tadase asintió con una sonrisa y todas las charas se marcharon por la puerta.

Ahí estábamos los dos. Uno frente al otro, en silencio, solos y sin saber que decirnos. Suponía que debía ser yo la que rompiera el hielo. – Yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de…

Me voy mañana – me cortó Tadase.

¿Cómo que te vas mañana?

Mañana cojo un avión a Japón mis vacaciones se acaban ya. Pensaba quedarme hasta que terminara el carnaval pero mi abuela se ha puesto enferma y debo volver.

Me quedé fría, helada. No sabía que decir. No me esperaba, ni mucho menos, algo como eso. Me calló como un balde de agua fría. Aunque hubiera estado enfadada con él no quería que se fuese y menos tan de repente. Me entristecí sin saber que decir, así que continúo él hablando para que no se formara más silencio entre nosotros.

No tienes porque pedirme perdón. Realmente te entiendo y puede que no nos hayamos portado bien contigo, ni Ikuto ni yo. Así que el que te tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo. – me reí.

Parecemos tontos aquí sin saber que decir, mas que pedirnos perdón mutuamente – nos miramos – anda, ven aquí. Dame un abrazo – le dije sonriendo.

Y ahí estábamos, como dos estúpidos en medio de la habitación abrazándonos como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda eso era lo mejor. Con ese abrazo sobraban el resto de las palabras. Todo quedaba arreglado y solucionado. Deshicimos el abrazo pero seguíamos juntos, mirándonos. Pero ahora no había ningún tipo de atmósfera romántica ni ningún ambiente tenso. Para nada. Simplemente nos mirábamos como dos amigos de toda la vida, con comprensión y con alivio de volver a llevarnos bien. Era, sin duda, reconfortante.

Venga, vamos a bajar a cenar que nos están esperando – le dije sonriendo. Él asintió. – pero antes, no creas que te vas a librar. Que te has estado escaqueando últimamente mucho del asunto del cuadro. Así que, como última aportación, me vas a ayudar a poner el espejo en su sitio.

¿El espejo? ¿Qué espejo? – me preguntó extrañado. ¡Claro! Él no sabía nada de los últimos avances, así que, le puse al día de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras íbamos al cuarto de Amu a recolocar el espejo que me suponía que aún estaría sobre mi cama.

En efecto, cuando llegamos, el espejo seguía encima de la cama. Ni Ikuto, ni tía Alice lo habían vuelto a colocar en su sitio. Pero antes de volver a colgarlo me dispuse a cerrar la caja secreta de atrás, donde habían estado escondidas las cuentas y los pétalos en el saquito de terciopelo. Entonces lo vi.

Oye, ¿qué es esto? Parecen letras.

Justo al lado de la esquina inferior derecha, había una inscripción grabada en la madera.

¿Puedes leerlo, Tadase?

Es un apellido. Parece veneciano, "Mo...re…tti" creo que pone. Será mejor que le preguntemos a Alice.

¡Tía Alice! – gritamos los dos a la vez. Al cabo de un minuto oímos las pisadas de Alice e Ikuto por las escaleras. Supongo que furiosas por la dichosa cena, que ya estaría más que pasada.

¿Pero queréis bajar de una vez? – esta vez tía Alice ya estaba enfadada.

Si, ya íbamos a bajar pero antes decidimos colocar el espejo en su sitio para que no se rompiera y mira lo que hemos visto en el compartimento de atrás – Alice se inclinó para leerlo y muy al contrario que a nosotros, muy poco le costó entender lo que ponía.

Moretti es un famoso artista del cristal. Su familia ha fabricado los más hermosos cristales de toda la isla de Murano desde hace generaciones. Es su firma. Eso quiere decir que este espejo se hizo en su taller.

¿Sigue vivo? – pregunté.

Sigue existiendo una fábrica Moretti en Murano, pero quien hiciera este espejo murió hace ya muchos años.

¿No creéis que pueda ser otra pista? – les pregunté.

Los Moretti han hecho algunas de las mejores piezas de cristal de la historia de Venecia, y también hacían joyas… - contesto Alice.

Entonces, hay que visitar su taller. Llevamos las cuentas del collar que hemos encontrado y preguntamos – sugirió Ikuto.

Sí, mañana deberíais ir los dos – propuso Alice.

¿Y tu, tía?

Yo tengo que acompañar a Tadase al aeropuerto y luego debo seguir con la novela. Mi editora me va a estrangular. Luego me contáis lo que os pase con todos los detalles. Y ahora a cenar. La pasta debe estar ya hecha una pena. – y salió del cuarto.

Así que me dejas terreno libre, eh, mini-rey – dijo Ikuto a Tadase con intención de picarle.

Eso no te lo crees ni tu gato negro – le respondió Tadase. Pero antes de que esto fuera a más me interpuse entre los dos y los cogí a ambos por el cuello de la camiseta acercándolos un poco a mí y dije – a cenar mis niños, no es hora de estar peleando.

Y con una sonrisa, empujé a Tadase a que fuera delante de mí y a Ikuto para que fuera detrás y así conmigo en medio no habría lugar ni a riñas, ni a malas palabras, ni siquiera a malas miradas. Aunque si que hubo una mirada. Una mirada entre Ikuto y yo.

Ikuto y yo nos miramos excitados, porque estábamos más cerca de averiguar aquel secreto que tantos años llevaba guardado. Pero nuestros ojos también tenían una mirada cómplice. ¿Le contaríamos a Alice "con todos los detalles" como ella había dicho, todo lo que nos pasara en la isla? Ya se vería.

_**Continuara…**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Reviews

By: XxHikaxX


	9. Un adiós con sabor a rosas

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capítulo 9: Un adiós con sabor a rosas**

Dormí como un tronco. Tan cansada estaba después de tantas emociones seguidas, que me quedé dormida en cuanto puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada. A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. Había quedado con Ikuto a las diez para ir a la isla de Murano y además antes tenía que despedir a Tadase que volvía a su casa. Me duché despacio y con el agua muy caliente, como a mí me gustaba. Me vestí y me peiné frente al espejo de Moretti. Cuando dejé el peine sobre el tocador, vi que había un cabello claro enredado entre algunos rosas que se me caían cada mañana. Lo cogí con cuidado. Al principio pensé que sería de la peluca y que se me habría quedado en la cabeza cuando me la quité. Pero enseguida me di cuenta de que aquel pelo era más rubio y mucho más corto que el del disfraz. Lo miré al trasluz de la ventana. Los rayos del sol entraban a través de la niebla y del cristal. Me acordé de nuestras clases de laboratorio en el instituto: hacía pocos días que habíamos mirado nuestros pelillos a través del microscopio. Aquel pelo era más grueso por una parte que por otra y se veía claramente la raíz, mucho más oscura. No era un cabello artificial de peluca. Era un pelo natural. Y desde luego no era mío, ni de Alice, que lo tenía más largo y un poco más oscuro, aunque rubio. No encajaban ni la longitud ni el color en ninguna de nosotras. ¿Sería tal vez de la otra Amu, que perdió aquel cabello cuando se quitó la peluca por última vez? Lo guardé en el joyero y bajé a desayunar. Para el día que comenzaba, tenía bastante con mi visita a la isla con Ikuto y la despedida de Tadase, ¿o no?

En la cocina estaba ya mi tía, todavía sin arreglar y en camisón.

Buenos días, sobrina, ¿has dormido bien?

Sí, tía, buenos días, ¿y tú?

Regular, solo regular. Me desperté a eso de las tres de la madrugada y se me empezaron a ocurrir ideas para la novela. Me asaltaban imágenes y situaciones. Me costó mucho volver a dormirme después – contestó.

Y cuando te pasa eso, ¿no te levantas en mitad de la noche a escribir? ¿No se te olvida todo por la mañana? – pregunté intrigada. Sabía que aunque le preguntara por el argumento de su nueva novela, no me lo iba a contar.

Ah, no, eso me da una pereza horrible. Aunque reconozco que sería lo mejor, porque de esta manera ni duermo ni trabajo. De todos los modos, luego me despierto con la cabeza cargada de ideas y me pongo rápidamente a escribirlas. Es lo que pienso hacer hoy después de dejar a Tadase en el aeropuerto, mientras Ikuto y tú estáis en la isla.

Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en cómo se podía escribir una novela, de dónde saldrían las ideas, las palabras, en fin, todo eso que hace que unas páginas en blanco se conviertan en historias. Alice era muy especial y creaba en sus noches de insomnio. Era rarita hasta para eso.

Amu – me miró intensamente mientras se sentaba a tomar su té, su zumo de frutas y sus tostadas con mermelada-, ¿qué paso ayer en el Florián?, ¿qué viste exactamente?, ¿por qué saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo?

Era la primera vez que me preguntaba por el incidente de la tarde anterior en el café. Por alguna razón que se me escapaba, no había querido comentar nada delante de Ikuto.

Tía, ¿de veras no viste nada, e Ikuto tampoco?

No, Amu, ¿qué pasó? – por alguna razón no acababa de creerla.

En uno de los espejos vi a alguien que llevaba el disfraz de tu abuela.

Ah, vamos, nena. Eso es imposible. Nadie tiene un traje igual de carnaval. Te lo dije. Lo hicieron especialmente para ella. La tela vino de Oriente hace siglos, tal vez traída por algún pariente de Marco Polo – Alice fantaseaba, claro -. No pudiste ver a nadie con un disfraz igual al de Amu. Sería algo parecido. En carnaval hay mucha confusión y es fácil equivocarse.

No, tía, no me equivoqué. Estoy segura de que era el mismo: el vestido, la capa, la peluca, la máscara. Todo igual. Incluso el collar.

No entendía como Alice no me creía. Ella, que estaba siempre inventando historias raras.

¡Aleluya! ¡Por fin se te ha despertado la imaginación, Amu! Viste a alguien con un traje parecido y te creíste que era una aparición fantasmal de tu bisabuela. ¡Bravo, pequeña! Por fin has olvidado tu mente cuadriculada en la que dos más dos suman siempre cuatro. Ya empiezas a ver cosas que no existen. Vas por el buen camino. Hay que celebrarlo – y se levantó hacía la nevera.

No comprendía su actitud. El día en que apareció el cuadro sin rosas y sin el collar, le parecía normal y natural que ambas cosas se hubieran ido, ellas solitas, del retrato. Y ahora no se creía que yo hubiera visto un fantasma. No había tanta diferencia entre un hecho y otro. Al menos, eso me parecía a mí en aquel momento.

¿Por qué dices eso, Alice? Además, todo lo que he visto existe. No he tenido ninguna alucinación. Vi a una mujer con el disfraz reflejada en el espejo. Era una pista. Por eso busqué en el espejo de la habitación. Y mira lo que encontré: cinco cuentas del collar perdido. Y la peluca del disfraz contenía las otras cinco. Por supuesto que era una pista. Es evidente. Analiza los hechos. Está clarísimo.

Estás convencida de que viste a mi abuela en el Florián. Sabemos que era el lugar al que más le gustaba ir de todo Venecia a tomar su chocolate. También sabemos que poco antes de morir estuvo allí. Tu mente lo mezcló todo, Amu. Entró alguien con un disfraz rojo y una máscara dorada, y te confundiste. Eso es todo. Y si no te convence esta explicación, la otra opción es que, efectivamente, fuera el fantasma de tu bisabuela el que te encontraste delante del espejo. Pero eso no es muy científico. ¿No te parece? - y me miró con unos ojos irónicos de cejas arqueadas que me irritaron.

Tía, estoy convencida de que hay una explicación lógica para todo lo que está pasando. Quizás todas las claves que faltan estén en la isla. Hoy he encontrado un cabello rubio y corto en mi peine. Alguien se puso la peluca ayer antes que yo – le dije toda convencida.

Amu, analizando la situación… Seguramente, alguien de cabello rubio y corto se puso la peluca, pero no ayer, sino hace muchos años, mi abuela – Alice estaba perdiendo los papeles por primera vez. El asunto se le iba de las manos. Tampoco ella entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sabes perfectamente que Amu tenía el pelo más largo. El que yo he encontrado era muy corto. Imposible que fuera de ella. Lo menos raro que se me ocurre es que fuera de la persona que escondió las cuentas del collar en su interior, cuando quiera que fuese, y fuese quien fuese.

¡Vamos, Amu, que imaginación! ¡Sigue, sigue! – ella si que seguía con aquel tono tan irritante-. Tienes madera de detective o de escritora de novelas policíacas. Esto lo has aprendido de doña Ágata, ¿no?

O tal vez de la persona que ayer me quiso hacer creer que el fantasma de Amu había vuelto al Florián para mostrar más señales – continué.

¿"Hacer creer" dices? Venga ya, pequeña. No le busques tres pies al gato. Es evidente que o era la propia Amu, o confundiste el disfraz. Si confundiste el traje, no hay historia. Pero como parece que si que la hay (las cuentas en la peluca y en el espejo lo corroboran), yo me quedo con la otra posibilidad.

Y yo no sabía que pensar. Las dos opciones, tal y como yo las veía, eran: o alguien me quería tomar el pelo y lo estaba consiguiendo; o en verdad era Amu la que, desde el más allá, me visitaba para que averiguase lo que ocurrió el día de su muerte. Las dos me disgustaban enormemente: o alguien se estaba riendo de mí, o estaba acompañada de un espíritu desde que llegué a Venecia. ¿Con cuál me quedaba? ¿No habría un término medio como tercera opción? Intenté aparentar frialdad para que no se me notara mi preocupación, bien fuera por la indignación, bien por el miedo.

Bueno, tía, dejémoslo por ahora. Veremos qué ocurre en la isla y qué nos dicen en el taller de Moretti. De momento terminemos de desayunar, ¿no te parece lo mejor?

Sí, será lo mejor. Después de desayunar, el mundo siempre es diferente. Por cierto, que ayer se me olvidó comprar leche con tantos avatares… Así que ni colacao, ni chocolate, ni nada. La única posibilidad es un poco de mi jarabe de rosas, que aún no has probado.

¿Jarabe de rosas? – pregunté extrañada. A las nueve de la mañana, y después de semejante conversación, lo único que me faltaba por oír era que las rosas se podían beber.

Sí. Lo había guardado para dártelo en un día especial y me parece que este puede ser el momento apropiado: es tan especial porque no tenemos leche, tu imaginación novelesca empieza a desbordarse, escondiendo tu primitiva mente cuadriculada, y estás a punto de pasar un día a solas con Ikuto en una isla, no desierta, pero isla al fin y al cabo. ¿No te parece un momento muy, pero que muy especial para probar el jarabe de rosas?

Cuando mi tía se enrollaba no había quien la parara. Me preguntaba si sus novelas tendrían un final.

Ay, tía, empezamos bien el día – exclame resignada.

Me entraban ganas de subir a mi habitación, hacer la maleta y volverme a mi casa de Japón a resolver integrales definidas, sin fantasmas, islas, ni rosas… Pero no podía hacerlo. Además, aquel misterio del retrato y el collar cada vez me intrigaba más, y claro, Ikuto me gustaba también cada día más. Y Alice… Alice estaba tan llena de enigmas como Amu.

Toma, bebe y verás lo que es bueno.

Lo miré primero con aprensión: tenía un color intenso casi tan rojo como el vestido de marras y no tenía olor. Me imaginé que era una pócima extraña, de las que usaba Lucrecia Borgia para envenenar, y que si me la tomaba podía pasarme cualquier cosa. Mi tía advirtió mis pensamientos.

Venga, guapa, que no te va a pasar nada. No vas a ver más fantasmas si te lo bebes. Te lo aseguro.

¿Y quién podía asegurar algo con todo lo que estaba pasando? Por alguna extraña razón empezaba a no fiarme de ella. Tenía claro que era su sobrina y que no quería que me pasara nada. Eso desde luego. Pero, caramba, desde que había llegado a su casa, había olvidado el significado de las palabras _tranquilidad_ y _normalidad_.

Mojé primero mis labios en aquel líquido. Era muy dulce. Bebí un pequeño sorbo y lo mantuve en mi boca hasta que me dí cuenta de que no me desmayaba ni nada parecido. Fue entonces cuando empecé a saborearlo. ¡Sabía a rosas!, o sea, a como huelen las rosas. Era como estar bebiendo una rosa de verdad.

¿A qué esta bueno? – preguntó mi tía con una sonrisa espectacular y satisfecha.

Tía, ¿qué…?, ¡puf! Es como ir bebiendo una rosa. Está delicioso.

¿A qué sí? De hecho, es ir bebiendo una rosa.

¿Y lo haces tú? – le pregunté curiosa y extrañada de que alguien tan poco práctico como Alice pudiera hacer cosas comestibles y bebibles.

Claro que lo hago yo, ¿por qué lo dudas? – preguntó.

La verdad es que alguien como Alice, sí hacía algo manual, tenía que ser jarabe de rosas. Lo demás era demasiado poco poético y vulgar para ella. No se podía dudar.

No, no lo dudo. ¿Cómo se hace? – inquirí.

Pues muy difícil. Se cogen los pétalos y se dejan macerar con azúcar. Luego se cuece varias veces con un poco de agua y zumo de limón. Y para beberlo se añade agua, fría en verano y caliente en invierno, como ahora. Y ya está: a la garganta primero y al alma después.

¿Al alma? – pregunté asombrada.

Claro. Es una bebida de dioses, y los hombres lo más cercano que tenemos a los dioses es el alma, así que supongo que allí va directamente. Uno se siente bien después de beberlo, ¿o no?

Sí, sí, claro que sí – no quería contradecirla más. No tenía energía para eso y para todo lo que me quedaba a lo largo del día. Le seguí la corriente como hacía con mamá cuando me hablaba de fregar los platos. Pero mi mente científica volvió a hacer su aparición-. ¿Y para que sirve?

Alice se echó a reír.

¿Qué para que sirve, insensata? Pues para disfrutar de su sabor. Nada más y nada menos que eso. Placer y disfrute de los sentidos y del alma. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Y se acarició el medallón del cuello con el que dormía, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto lleno de picardía y encanto. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

¿El jarabe tiene algo que ver con el medallón? – le pregunté. Seguía intrigada por su relación con la persona misteriosa que le había regalado aquella cosa.

Amu… Ese tema lo dejaremos para otro momento – pero ella seguía tocándose el colgante-. Ahora termina de desayunar. Ikuto estará a punto de venir.

Vamos, tía, el jarabe es una receta africana y te la enseñó él, ¿verdad? Venga, dime al menos eso – le pregunté con mimo.

No, Amu, tienen que ver, pero no es una receta africana. Parece que lo inventaron los romanos. Yo encontré la receta escrita en uno de los viejos libros de la abuela.

Habláramos de lo que habláramos, Amu aparecía en la conversación. Mi vida en Venecia estaba llena de ella.

¿La encontraste escrita por ella misma?

Sí, era su letra, dentro de un libro que también debió ser algo muy especial, supongo – contestó Alice.

¿Qué libro era? – todo lo que tenía que ver con la misteriosa mujer me fascinaba.

Era un ejemplar de poemas de Catulo – puse cara de no conocerlo y Alice me informó -, un antiguo poeta romano del amor, del siglo I antes de Cristo, maravilloso. Está en la librería del salón.

Mi tía se levantó y fue hacía el lugar sagrado de los libros.

Debe de estar por aquí. Hace muchos años que no lo leo. Cuando tenía tu edad me encantaba este poeta. Vaya, no lo veo. Debería estar en este estante, que es donde esta toda la poesía antigua. ¡Qué raro! No está.

Tal vez esté en tu despacho, tía.

No, seguro que no. Nunca sacó los libros de su sitio. Especialmente la poesía me gusta leerla aquí. El despacho es para trabajar, y el salón es para los placeres, incluido el de la lectura – y se volvió a acariciar el medallón. Estaba claro que Alice relacionaba la palabra _placer_ con aquella muela de felino.

Tal vez… - empecé a decir.

Tal vez haya desaparecido.

O tal vez alguien lo haya robado – dije, no sé si convencida o no.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Era Ikuto, que venía puntualmente a buscarme. Dejé a mi tía en un mar de dudas, pensando en el libro, en el jarabe de rosas, en sabe Dios qué otras cosas, y con la mano en el colgante africano. Me pregunté si sería capaz de continuar escribiendo su novela después de descubrir el enigmático asunto del libro desaparecido.

Sea como sea, mi tía subió a su cuarto para arreglarse y así poder acompañar a Tadase al aeropuerto, mientras yo fui a abrir la puerta a Ikuto.

¡Que puntual! – le dije a Ikuto a modo de saludo.

Y como premio, ¿no me vas a dar un beso de buenos días? – me dijo otra vez empezando con su irritante juego personal.

Ya estaba un poquito harta de este tonteo que tanto parecía entretenerle pero que a mí empezaba a cansarme, además, parecía no llegar a ningún lado. No estaba dispuesta a pasar todo un día a solas con él en este tira y afloja absurdo. Si el iba a jugar, porqué no iba a entrar yo también en el juego. No iba a ser más la pieza del juego sino la jugadora. ¿Quería guerra?, pues guerra es lo que iba a tener.

¡Oh! Claro que sí. Tienes razón. Que desconsiderado por mi parte, ¿no crees? – le dije imitando su tono de voz mientras me acercaba a él.

Sus ojos se hicieron como tres o cuatro veces más grandes de lo normal. Tenía gracia. Nunca pensé que vería en esta situación al gran Ikuto, siempre tan seguro de si mismo. Juraría que sus mejillas hicieron un intento por cambiar de color. Pero no, eso era imposible en Ikuto, y por supuesto no pasó. Supo mantener la compostura, así que debía de jugar mejor aún.

Me acerqué aún más a él, algo que ya parecía costumbre en esos días. Hice un mohín como de querer besarle en el que nuestros labios se rozaron muy levemente. Notaba su aliento, que daba la impresión de que estaba un poco diferente a lo que recordaba de otras veces.

Me sentí orgullosa de lo que estaba consiguiendo. Por primera vez yo tenía el control. Me acerqué aún más a él, si eso era posible, dándole un pequeño tirón a su camiseta para incrementar mi seguridad y disminuir la suya. Esta vez mi movimiento fue menos sutil y más rápido que antes. Acerqué mi boca a la suya con toda la seguridad del mundo, tanta, que Ikuto cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, que él pensaba inevitable, de mis labios, pero eso no pasó. Levante mi cara justo en el momento en el que él ya pensaba que le iba a besar y le di un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Me aparte y le sonreí.

¡Buenos días! – le dijo con mi mejor cara de niña buena y esa gran sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía evitar, ya no solo por haberle podido timar tan descaradamente, sino por la cara de confusión y de alelado que llevaba. Esta situación era graciosísima, por lo menos para mí.

Le guiñé un ojo y giré sobre mis talones dándole la espalda. ¡Asalto uno ganado! Aunque estaba segura que esto no se iba a quedar así. Esto iba a pasarme factura. Había entrado en su juego y había decidido ir a por todas. Estaba segura de que poco iba a tardar en llegar su venganza. Me daba la impresión de que si hasta ahora me había parecido que Ikuto había empezado a jugar fuerte, estaba claro que no sabía lo que me esperaba. Y en cierto modo, esa sensación me gustaba. Quería pasar de nivel. Hacer el juego más excitante.

En ese momento, mientras yo me alejaba del boquiabierto Ikuto, escuche el ruido de la maleta de Tadase bajando por las escaleras.

¿Te ayudo? – pregunté a Tadase haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

No, ya… ya está – me contestó como pudo mientras dejaba por fin la maleta en el suelo.

¿Ya te marchas al aeropuerto? – le pregunté con voz triste.

A pesar de la emoción del momento con Ikuto, me daba mucha pena decir adiós a Tadase. En el fondo me hubiera gustado haber estado más tiempo con él o por lo menos no haber mal gastado el tiempo que tuvimos con enfados tontos. Pero es lo que tocaba y teníamos que resignarnos. Obviamente no quería más tiempo con él para que pasara nada entre nosotros. No. Lo que quería era conocerlo más, hacerme más cercana de él… no se, supongo que quería ser su amiga.

Esa atmósfera que se formó de complicidad la noche anterior cuando me dijo que se iba era algo que quería conservar, que quería tener y no perder, algo que quería alimentar y hacerlo crecer. Supongo que en el momento en el que llegué a Venecia y le conocí mezclé las cosas. Me confundí con lo que me hacía sentir. Obviamente Tadase es muy atractivo y eso salta a la vista y además es muy bueno y amable conmigo, pero seguramente por todas estas cosas es por lo que no podría tener nada con él fuera de una amistad. Tadase es un "niño bueno" y para mi desgracia mi tipo de chico es todo lo contrario a un niño bueno. Lo más probable es que al lado de Tadase me hubiera acabado aburriendo. No hubiera tenido emoción la relación. Pero, en cambio, ese "niño bueno" lo quiero tener a mi lado y aún no se porqué. Supongo que necesito cerca de mí a alguien tan leal para que me ayude y me apoye. Sí, eso es. Por todos estos motivos lo necesito a mi lado, pero como amigo. Cada vez lo tenía más claro.

Sí, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes de que el avión despegue para facturar y todo eso – me dijo sonriendo.

Te voy a echar de menos – dije sin pensar. No se porque solté algo así sabiendo lo que Tadase siente por mí y más teniendo a Ikuto presente después de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿qué iba a pensar de mí? ¿qué iba a por todos o algo así? No se… en ese momento poco me importo, al fin y al cabo había sido sincera. Le iba a echar de menos. Me daba igual que lo malinterpretaran. Era un hecho.

Yo no – me contestó tajante y con una cara seria. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Tadase estaba enfadado conmigo y lo más seguro es que fuera porque pensara que he estado jugando con los dos.

¿Po…Por… qué? – atiné a preguntar.

Porque en cuanto vuelvas a Japón te iré a ver – me dijo con su sonrisa amable de siempre. Se formó un silencio en toda la habitación. Ahora la que tenía cara de tonta era yo. Me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia.

¡Imbécil! – grité mientras le pegaba un golpe en el brazo - No me des estos sustos y me hagas creer que me odias o algo así.

No puedo odiarte Amu – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – sea lo que sea que sientas por mí, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

¡Por Dios! Para ya enano. Me está empezando a dar un subidón de azúcar con tanta dulzura y cursilería – replicó Ikuto que hasta entonces había estado callado. Supongo que el atontamiento de antes ya había pasado a la historia. Ya volvía a ser él.

Es tu problema por ir de cotilla y escuchar. Que yo sepa estoy hablando con Amu y no contigo.

Que cruel eres conmigo mini-rey. No nos vamos a ver hasta el año que viene mínimo y quieres que me pierda tu entrañable despedida – dijo Ikuto fingiendo estar ofendido.

¡Aghh! Ikuto, es que nunca… - Tadase no pudo terminar la frase, porque Ikuto le interrumpió dando tres pasos para ponerse delante de él y colocar la mano en su cabeza, alborotándole el cabello como si fuese su hermano pequeño.

Espero que lo de tu abuela no sea nada y dile que se mejore. ¡Ah! Y tú no seas tan llorón como siempre en estos casos – dijo Ikuto.

¿Hola?, ¿qué acababa de pasar?, ¿no se supone que estos dos se odiaban a muerte?, ¿entonces por qué Ikuto se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Tadase tan derepente? No entendía nada, pero Tadase en vez de enfadarse levantó la cabeza para que Ikuto quitara la mano y le sonrió para después darle las gracias. No se porqué pero en ese momento parecían verdaderos amigos.

De todos modos, no bajes la guardia, Ikuto – continúo Tadase. – Puede que te deje campo libre estos días con Amu, pero recuerda que en unos días ella volverá a Japón y ahí estaré yo y tu no, no lo olvides.

¡A la porra! Ese momentáneo buen rollo había desparecido. Otra vez volvía a haber esa rivalidad de siempre entre ellos y otra vez me volvía a sentir como un trofeo. Me indigné, pero pareció que no lo notaron y si lo notaron les dio completamente igual.

Jugaré bien mis cartas, enano. No te preocupes – dijo Ikuto a lo que Tadase le sonrió y se volvió a mirarme a mí. Su mirada era diferente a la del buen niño de antes y no supe interpretarla hasta que tres segundos después… ¡ZAS!

Tres segundos es exactamente lo que tardó la maleta de Tadase en caer al suelo haciendo un ruido impresionante que retumbó por todo el palacete. En esos tres segundos, en un parpadeo, me encontré con Tadase rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos y besándome de una manera muy poco sutil.

Rosas. Es lo único que puedo decir. Es cierto que ese beso no me hizo sentir nada nuevo, nada que no me hubieran hecho sentir los anteriores, es decir, nada. Pero, es cierto que ese beso siempre lo voy a recordar porque fue el beso más dulce que me han dado hasta la fecha. Tadase sabía a rosas. Era un beso con sabor al jarabe que me había dado mi tía para desayunar. En ese momento comprendí su respuesta cuando le pregunte sobre la función del jarabe de rosas. _Placer y disfrute de los sentidos y del alma._ Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Y en ese momento las estaba experimentando. Placer y disfrute pero en esta ocasión solamente de los sentidos. Me pregunté si algún día alguien me volvería a dar un beso así, con sabor a rosas, pero esta vez que también hiciese disfrutar a mi alma.

Se separó rápidamente, levantó la maleta y dijo – Alice, voy saliendo para dejar fuera las maletas date prisa que el avión no espera – y sin decir más dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Tadase en Venecia.

_**Continuara… **_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bueeeeeeeeeno. ¿De quién será ese pelo?, ¿tenéis ideas?, ¿dónde estará el libro?, ¿lo que vio Amu en el café fue el fantasma de la otra Amu?, ¿se confundió?, ¿o alguien la está timando?, ¿qué pasara en la isla entre Ikuto y Amu?, ¿cómo será la separación?, ¿se separaran?, ¿qué oculta Alice?... muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? Pues bien, comentarme vuestras suposiciones a ver como vais desencaminados ; ) Reviews ¡!

By: XxHikaxX


	10. Comienza el juego

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capítulo 10: Comienza el juego**

Mientras tía Alice salía por la puerta rumbo al aeropuerto, yo subí a mi habitación, me puse el chaquetón y cogí las doce cuentas del collar para enseñarlas a Moretti, fuera quien fuera quien estuviera detrás de ese nombre.

Cuando bajé la escalera, me paré a mirar el retrato de Amu. Me preguntaba si llegaría a descubrir algún día todo lo que decía y callaba aquella pintura.

Ikuto me esperaba en el salón. Se le notaba impaciente, no sabía si por la historia del collar, por lo que acababa de pasar con Tadase, por la idea de estar todo el día a solas conmigo, o por el paseito de la noche anterior, o por todo a la vez. La verdad es que ya empezaban a ser muchas cosas.

Fui a la mesa del salón para coger las llaves de casa y vi una nota de Alice que decía: _Buena suerte en la isla, chicos. Espero que encontréis todo lo que vais a buscar._

La verdad era que ni yo misma sabía muy bien qué era lo que íbamos a buscar: un taller de cristal, alguien del pasado que tuviera alguna clave para esclarecer el misterio, una conversación entre Ikuto y yo, tal vez algo más… Sinceramente, hasta yo era capaz de ver el toque de ironía en la última frase de la nota de Alice: _Espero que encontréis TODO lo que vais a buscar_. Muy sutil tía.

Salimos del palacete del canal y nos encaminamos hacía el noroeste, donde se sitúa el Piazzale Roma, que es el lugar en el que Venecia deja de ser Venecia para unirse con el continente y con la modernidad. Hasta allí llegan los coches, los autocares, y de allí parten todos los _vaporettos_, que son los autobuses de línea que recorren la ciudad y sus islas, solo que circulan sobre el agua en vez de sobre calles, como en el resto del mundo. Ikuto iba consultando los horarios, y teníamos que coger el que salía del muelle a las once en punto. Teníamos media hora escasa para llegar.

Había que recorrer todo el _sestiere_ de la Santa Croce. En Venecia, los barrios se llaman _sestiere_ y han crecido en torno a una gran plaza o campo. Cuando estás en uno de esos campos, no parece que estés en una ciudad surcada por las aguas. Alguno de ellos son casi tan grandes como la Plaza Mayor de Madrid o la de Salamanca. Desde la casa de Alice, para llegar hasta el Piazzale Roma, hay que atravesar el Campo de San Polo, que es enorme, infinitas callejuelas, docenas de puentes sobre canales, algunos de más de tres metros de ancho, otros de bastante menos.

El camino está muy señalizado: como el Piazzale es el centro de comunicación de Venecia consigo misma y con el exterior, parece que todos los caminos llevan a él. Pero aunque Ikuto conoce bien la ciudad (al fin y al cabo es dónde vive), nos extraviamos una vez. Nos metimos por un callejón equivocado y fuimos a parar directamente a un canal sin puente ni nada. Hubo que desandar todo el camino de nuevo y volver a encontrar la señal y la vía correcta. El tiempo iba pasando deprisa. Sobre el plano, todo parece cercano, pero una vez en el laberinto de calles y agua que es Venecia, nunca se sabe cuándo se va a conseguir el objetivo.

Paseábamos muy juntos sin llegar a tocarnos, e Ikuto no hablaba. Se había convertido en un monumento más de la ciudad. Allí estaba yo, rodeada de antiguos palacios, de grandes y pequeñas iglesias, de un intrincado rompecabezas y con un más que atractivo veneciano a mi lado, que no decía absolutamente nada, pero que le sonreía al mundo. Le pregunté el motivo de su silencio.

¿Por qué estás tan callado, Ikuto?

Cuando paseo por Venecia, me gusta contemplar su belleza. La ciudad me habla a través de las piedras y del agua. Intento oírla. ¿No te pasa lo mismo a ti?

No me cabía ninguna duda de que Ikuto era tan rarito como Alice en lo que a arte se refería. Eso, o me estaba tomando el pelo, claro.

Pues no, a mí solo me hablan las personas, y por lo visto no todas – me irritaba que Ikuto pasara olímpicamente de mi presencia y de mi posible conversación, que podría considerar mínimamente interesante, digo yo. Él sonrió ante mi intento de puñal, pero estaba muy calmado y lo esquivó muy bien. Es decir, se fue por la tangente.

Eso es porque no has aprendido a escuchar lo que te rodea: lo que se oye y lo que no. ¿Sabes? En música, los silencios son tan importantes como las notas tocadas. Crean la melodía. Sin ellos, nada existiría. Sin el silencio, no existiría la música. Es igual en las relaciones. Sin el silencio no existirían las relaciones entre las personas, da igual el tipo de relación. En los recuerdos de las personas que queremos son tan importantes los momentos de risas, ruido y palabras como los momentos de silencio, porque eso significa que hasta sin necesidad de decir nada estás cómodo con esa persona. Si no escucháramos lo que nos dicen las cosas, las personas e incluso una ciudad, nunca llegaríamos a comprender los misterios que esconden.

Tocada y hundida. Casi me daban ganas de pedirle que se callara y no por no escuchar sus rollos filosóficos si no para demostrarle que puede estar cómodo conmigo en cualquier situación, pero ya era tarde para el silencio. De todos modos, ¿eso significaba que quería formar una relación conmigo? Y si es así, ¿de qué tipo? En fin, no tuve más opción que dejar estos pensamientos para otro momento y continué la conversación.

Ah, ¿y tú eres capaz de entender los enigmas de Venecia? – le pregunté.

Algunos sí, los que ella quiere que sepamos, los que quiere compartir. Los otros no. Hay secretos que deben quedar guardados – continuó.

¿Te refieres al collar de Amu?

No necesariamente. Lo decía en general. Pero tal vez ese sea uno de los misterios que deben seguir siéndolo. No sabemos qué hay detrás. Quizás la verdad no nos gusté a ninguno – repuso.

No lo creo, Ikuto. De lo contrario, no habrían aparecido todas estas pistas. Algo hay que debe salir a la luz. Vamos a encontrar la solución, ya lo verás – le aseguré mientras sonreía poniéndome delante de él y agarrándole el codo con mi mano.

Le sorprendió mi movimiento. Era la primera vez que le tocaba yo. De todos modos, así estaba bien, ya me había decidido a manejar el juego yo. Que se sorprendiera, de momento me venía bien, aunque en su mirada veía que ya empezaba a pillar el juego y que se estaba picando. Pero sus ojos cambiaron a unos más serios. Algo diferente cruzó su mente en ese momento.

¿Por qué estas siempre tan segura de todo, Amu? – me preguntó, no supe si con admiración o con condescendencia.

No lo estoy – le solté y seguí caminando-. De hecho, no estoy segura de casi nada.

Era verdad, de lo único que estaba segura era de que me gustaba un montón y de que tenía que aprender a saber como pararle los pies y aún no sabía como. ¿Tal vez en la isla?

Habíamos llegado al Piazzale Roma. Por las calles nos habíamos encontrado muy poca gente. Era temprano y toda Venecia se había acostado tarde la noche anterior por el carnaval. Venecia dormía aún, pero el Piazzale Roma estaba lleno de turistas que venían desde los alrededores para pasar el día en la ciudad. Ikuto sabía ya de que muelle partía nuestro barco, así que fuimos allí directamente. El _vaporetto_ número cinco tiene la parada en el extremo occidental del Piazzale.

Docenas de barcos se daban cita en los alrededores, venían de un lado y de otro con el ruido de sus motores, que contrastaba con el silencio que nos había acompañado desde casa de tía Alice. El olor al gasóleo también daba una identidad diferente a aquella zona con respecto al resto de la ciudad. A las once en punto llegó puntual nuestro _vaporetto._ Bajaron muchas personas. Solo cuando se habían apeado todos, los operarios quitaron el cordón protector y los nuevos viajeros pudimos acceder a bordo. Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, en la popa, que es el mejor sitio si uno tiene tendencia a marearse. Hacía aire y había oleaje. Podía pasar cualquier cosa. Comprobé que las cuentas del collar seguían en mi bolsillo. Ikuto me dejó sentar junto a la ventanilla para que contemplara el paisaje: Venecia desde el mar y la laguna.

Nuestro barco efectuaba bastantes paradas antes de llegar a Murano. Recorría todo el norte y el nordeste de la ciudad, y luego se dirigía en línea recta sobre la laguna hacía el cementerio.

El cementerio de Venecia está en otra isla, probablemente en la más pequeña. Se llama San Michele y allí bajó casi todo el pasaje. El trayecto había tenido mucho movimiento de olas, y temía que, si abría la boca, vomitase el desayuno, jarabe de rosas incluido, encima del abrigo negro de Ikuto y de sus pantalones también negros, limpísimos y planchadísimos, como siempre. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerme y pensar en otra cosa. Así que intente empezar una conversación con Ikuto.

Ikuto, ¿cómo son los entierros venecianos? – le pregunté. Bien, Amu, bien. Estas en un _vaporetto_ con un tío que esta tremendo a solas y solo te ocurre hablar de muertos. Así, para crear ambiente romántico. Di tu que si. Bien es cierto que me encontraba fatal y que no tenía mucha cabeza para nada en ese momento y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al pasar por esa isla, pero aún así quedaba claro que era inútil perdida. De todos modos el no me miro raro y me contesto normal.

Los entierros en Venecia son muy especiales. El féretro va sobre una góndola, y los familiares y amigos del difunto van en otras góndolas detrás hasta la isla. Mucha gente dice que las góndolas en sí mismas parecen ataúdes, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo – recordé el episodio de la partitura mojada y del gondolero indiscreto de la tarde anterior que le animo a literalmente "no soltarme"-. Pues bien, van todas detrás como te he dicho. Y todo el mundo en silencio, solo se oyen la paletadas de los remos en el agua. Es un espectáculo de negro sobre azul, de silencios y de remos acompasados. Muy hermoso.

Ikuto pareció quedarse satisfecho con su descripción y siguió mirando al infinito a través de la ventana del barco. La verdad es que estaba extremadamente soso para lo que suele ser él. Por mi lado yo no veía hermosura en ningún entierro, aunque fuese en góndola y en San Michelle. Ikuto y su sosez estaban tan ensimismados y encantados con sus reflexiones sobre los silencios y los colores, que no se dio cuenta de que la que había perdido el color era yo. Me sentía palidecer. Lo de intentar distraerme no había funcionado y las tostadas con mermelada y el jarabe de rosas se estaban moviendo en mi estómago al compás del vaivén del mar, o del _vaporetto_, no sé, y se iban empujando para salir. Me levanté rápidamente, le di un pisotón a Ikuto, supongo que involuntario aunque como idea para espabilarle no estaba mal, y me lancé hacia la barandilla de la borda. Al mar fueron a parar los restos de mi desayuno. Respiré profundamente. Me sentí aliviada.

Miré la laguna. La niebla iba bajando cada vez más, y el cielo ya no era azul. La bruma caía sobre el agua y todo era blanco y gris. El viento había amainado, y el movimiento del barco también. Después de mi incidente, el mar se había quedado tan tranquilo como mi estómago. El mundo era diferente. Alguien me rodeo los hombros con su brazo. Era Ikuto.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó.

Nada, nada, salí a ver el panorama – le mentí. No quería que se diera cuenta de que había vomitado.

Creí que habías visto un fantasma. Has salido corriendo como ayer en el café.

No, no, no he visto a nadie. Con esta niebla no se ve nada. Fíjate, ni siquiera se ve ya San Michele.

Efectivamente, acabábamos de pasar la isla, y ya ni se veía. La niebla la había engullido. En proa, el barco parecía que se dirigía hacia el fin del mundo. No se distinguía ninguna otra isla delante de nosotros. No existía la tierra. Era como si navegáramos hacía la nada, rodeados por una espesa bruma que casi nos mojaba la piel. Me dio un escalofrío. E Ikuto lo volvió a notar.

Ven, vamos dentro, Amu. Hace frío. Hay demasiada humedad para estar aquí fuera.

También Ikuto se había quedado pálido. Entramos en el interior del barco y nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros sitios. El brazo de Ikuto seguía rodeando mi hombro. Apoyé mi cabeza en el suyo y me acurruqué en su abrigo. Me sentía muy pequeña en medio de aquel mar fantasmal. Nadie hablaba. Solo se oían las sirenas de los barcos, la nuestra muy cercana, las demás como voces de ultratumba. Me preguntaba qué nos encontraríamos en la otra orilla. ¿Estaría Amu esperándonos en el puerto con su disfraz de carnaval?, ¿encontraríamos la solución al enigma del collar? De repente, Ikuto aparto su brazo y me quitó el hombro bruscamente haciendo que se cayera mi cabeza.

¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa? – le pregunté irritada. Se volvió para mirarme con unos ojos que me dieron un escalofrío.

No me apetece que sigas siendo tan hipócrita, nada más.

¿Y se puede saber por qué? De verdad, no entiendo que te pasa. Desde que salimos de casa de Alice has estado completamente diferente a como sueles ser: callado, serio, soso, aburrido… en serio, no te entiendo.

¿Qué tú no me entiendes a mí? Eso si que tiene chiste… osea que tu tonteas y juegas conmigo y a los cinco minutos de reloj te permites el lujo y el descaro de estarte morreando con Tadase en mis narices y eso si que es más comprensible, ¿no? Venga ya, Amu.

Esto si que es nuevo. Ikuto estaba completamente celoso, da igual que lo negara, era más que evidente. La irritación y el cabreo se evaporaron como por arte de magia, y en su lugar, me invadió un sentimiento de satisfacción que me impidió poder disimular la gran sonrisa de victoria que se me formó en la cara.

Estás celoso – afirmé con todo el rintintín que pude darle a la frase para molestarle.

No, no estoy celoso – contestó cada vez más picado.

Oh, si. Ya lo creo que lo estas.

Aquí se acabo mi momento de gloria. Ya no estaba serio, ni siquiera estaba enfadado. Supo parar un segundo, calmarse e intentar controlar la situación y lo consiguió, vamos si lo consiguió. No se que se le estaba pasando por esa cabecita que ahora tenía esa sonrisa endiablada de cuando empezaba a maquinar en su cabeza como poco cosas "malas", a falta de un adjetivo mejor.

Se fue acercando a mí, poco a poco, con esa mirada tan segura que siempre tenía, acorralándome cada vez más hacía la ventanilla del barco, hasta el punto en el que no me podía ir más hacía atrás y él estaba muy, muy cerca.

Batalla perdida. Estaba nerviosa, colorada y sin saber que decir. Él volvía a tener el control y para variar yo no sabía como pararle. La pregunta es: ¿me interesaba realmente pararle?

¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que intentas? – no contesté y el continuó – Te falta experiencia para poder pararme los pies, Amu.

Me estaba llamando cría en las narices y encima sonriendo. Aquí es cuando se me paso la vergüenza y pude volver a hablar, aunque no duró mucho.

Tu que sabrás la experien… - no pude terminar la frase porque la mano de Ikuto se fue metiendo por debajo de mi camiseta dejándome muda.

No me lo esperaba y como acto reflejo di un brinco tirándome para atrás golpeando mi espalda contra la ventanilla haciendo un ruido que hizo que una anciana se girara para ver que pasaba con cara de molestia, pero al ver la situación su cara de molestia desapareció prefiriendo fingir que no había visto nada y se volvió a girar.

Ikuto se rió ante mi reacción. Solo había colocado su mano en mi tripa. Ni subía ni bajaba y aún así me comportaba así. Me sonrojé. Él sonrió aún más y se acercó a mi oído mientras subía la mano hasta tocar el aro de mi sujetador.

Puedo adivinar tu experiencia. No hay más que ver tus reacciones – me susurró.

Quitó la mano sin subir más. Esta vez prefería la mano para acariciarme la mejilla y su cara prefirió estar cerca de la mía en vez de en mi oído. Me acarició la mejilla como si así pudiese borrar el sonrojo que en ellas había.

No pretendas jugar a un juego contra un jugador al que no puedes ganar.

¿Y quién te dice que no puedo ganar? – respondí con toda la dignidad que pude demostrar en ese momento.

¿Me lo tengo que tomar como un desafío? – me pregunto acercándose a mí hasta que me rozó los labios.

Por supuesto – susurre. Para que decirlo más alto si total, estaba tan cerca que el aire que estaba respirando era su aliento.

Entonces sella el trato – me desafió.

Y como tenía que mantener el poco orgullo que me quedaba en ese momento, porque estaba claro que esta batalla la había ganado Ikuto, le respondí a su desafío acortando el milímetro que quedaba entre nosotros. Comenzamos a besarnos. Al principio, fue un beso tranquilo, estaba claro que aunque se imaginaba mi reacción, algo le sorprendió, a fin de cuentas era la primera vez que me lanzaba a besarle yo. Después, el beso se hizo más rápido y cada vez nos juntábamos más y más, hasta me dio la impresión de que la mano de Ikuto volvía a buscar el interior de mi camiseta pero en ese momento…

- _Isola di Murano!_

Nos separamos pero muy poquito, lo justo para dejar de besarnos pero para seguir sintiendo la respiración del otro. Era la voz del conductor de _vaporetto_. Habíamos llegado a tierra y a nuestro destino. Ikuto y yo seguíamos abrazados en el asiento.

Solo habrá un regla en el juego – anunció Ikuto con la respiración, no agitada, pero casi – vale absolutamente todo mientras estemos en la isla. En el momento en el que uno de los dos caiga ante el otro pierde el asalto. Cuando lleguemos a Venecia haremos cuentas y veremos quien gana el juego.

Yo asentí. Estaba de acuerdo con esa norma, es más me encantaba eso de que valía absolutamente todo. Solo me quedó una duda.

¿Cuál es el premio del ganador?

No lo se, ya lo pensaremos en el momento. De todos modos, debemos ser buenos el uno con el otro. Lo mejor será que elijamos un premio que pueda disfrutar tanto el ganador como el perdedor. Total esto solo lo hacemos por diversión, ¿no?

Y dicho esto, me guiño un ojo y se separó completamente de mí. Se levantó del asiento. A mi me costó un poco más asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y por consiguiente, tarde en levantarme un poco más, y como no, fuimos lo últimos en bajar del _vaporetto _bajo la mirada acusadora del conductor y del los pasajeros. Me parece que antes habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solos. Bajé la mirada y aceleré el paso para salir de esa lluvia de miradas cuantos antes. Total si no les veo no me ven.

_**Continuara…**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Reviews

By: XxHikaxX


	11. ¿Accidente o asesinato?

**Misterio en Venecia**

**Capítulo 11. ¿Accidente o asesinato?**

Bajamos del barco en el muelle que hay junto a un faro. Desde el puerto vimos cómo el mar y el cielo se unían en la espesa masa blanca de la niebla. Me giré rápidamente para mirar tierra firme y asegurarme de que no estábamos dentro del reino de las sombras. Ikuto hizo lo mismo. También él parecía impresionado por aquel espectáculo.

No sabíamos la dirección del taller de Moretti, así que decidimos preguntar. Seguimos la máxima de hacerlo a todos los que llevaran un perro o un carro de la compra. Pero no había canes y era domingo por lo que todo estaba cerrado. Metimos la pata varias veces. Le preguntamos primero a un turista alemán que no nos entendió ni palabra. Luego a una viejecita de aspecto inofensivo, cuya cara me resulto familiar. Tampoco nos entendió, pero me sonrió y dijo algunas palabras en húngaro. Entonces lo recordé, ¡Era mi compañera de vuelo en el avión que me había traído desde Japón! Qué lejos me pareció aquel viaje… parecía que llevara años en Venecia, y solo había transcurrido una semana.

Seguimos recorriendo calles y más calles. Bajábamos por una, subíamos por la paralela, y así íbamos peinando cada zona. Salíamos una y otra vez al canal, dónde nos topábamos con grupos de visitantes apostados en los escaparates de las decenas de tiendas de cristal que hay a ambas orillas. Cuando terminamos con todo el lado norte de la isla, cruzamos uno de los puentes y comenzamos con la vertiente sur, seguros de que allí debería estar Moretti, fuera quien fuera. Continuamos con la misma táctica.

Estábamos callados. Hacía frío. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y me encontré con las cuentas del collar, que había guardado en el izquierdo. El tacto me produjo un escalofrío y la certeza de que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino y a la resolución del enigma también.

Llegamos a la plaza de la iglesia y en una esquina vimos por fin el cartel: "Moretti, maestro del cristal". Sí, allí estaba. Nos miramos e Ikuto me sonrió. Yo tenía un vago presentimiento de no sabía qué. Fuimos hacía la puerta, giramos la manivela y… estaba cerrada. Era domingo y aquello no era una tienda para turistas. Y ahora, ¿qué?

¡Maldita sea!, ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Ikuto irritado. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo le saliera bien, demasiado bien incluso.

Vamos a llamar, a lo mejor nos abre alguien – y llamé.

Una mujer mayor con el pelo recogido en un moño se asomó a la ventana de arriba.

_É chiuso. Andate via_.

_Signora,_ perdone que la molestemos – le dijo Ikuto mientras le dedicaba una enorme inclinación de cabeza, que debió sorprenderla-, buscamos al señor Morertti. Es importante.

Pero si no sabemos siquiera si hay un señor Moretti – le musité en voz muy baja.

Pero si es domingo, muchachos. Hoy no se trabaja – contestó.

Tenemos algo que enseñarle. Algo que seguro que le interesará. Se trata de un antiguo collar – continuó Ikuto.

¿Un antiguo collar decís? El señor Moretti es un apasionado de las joyas. Estará en su casa. Es el palacete número trece que hay junto al Museo de Cristal. En el canal a la izquierda, lo encontraréis enseguida.

Muchas gracias, _signora_. Vamos, Amu. A casa de Moretti.

Ikuto estaba más emocionado que yo. Teníamos la pista adecuada. Empezó a correr hacía el canal. Le seguí sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Al llegar, giramos a la izquierda, como nos había dicho la guardesa de la fábrica, y enseguida llegamos al museo. A su lado, una pequeña puerta con el número trece encima. La fachada, llena de arcos estrechos y ventanales alargados, de otros tiempos.

Esta vez fue Ikuto quien llamó. Sonó un timbre de campana a lo lejos. De pronto, la puerta se abrió sin que nadie preguntara nada. Entramos. No había nadie en el recibidor. Alguien había abierto desde dentro.

¿Eres tú, Margarita?, ¿traes el pan? – era la voz de un hombre de mediana edad, que venía de una de las habitaciones del fondo. Nos quedamos quietos en el vestíbulo.

¿_Signor_ Moretti? – preguntó Ikuto.

Sí, ¿quién es? – contestó la voz.

Nos miramos satisfechos. Habíamos encontrado a Moretti. Yo me había quedado muda de pensar dónde estábamos y de contemplar aquel palacio, lleno de obras de arte antiguas, incluidos mármoles de alguna villa romana. Al lado de aquello, la casa de Alice era un apartamento, y la mía… sin comentarios. Afortunadamente, Ikuto siguió hablando.

Signor, somos Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori. Venimos a enseñarle un antiguo collar. Queríamos saber…

¿Un antiguo collar? Pasad, por favor, a vuestra derecha. Entrad, entrad.

Y entramos. Moretti estaba en su inmenso despacho. Se sentaba en un sillón detrás de su escritorio, un mueble que, seguro había visto papeles de varias generaciones de Morettis y cuyas patas terminaban en pezuñas metálicas de animales. La pared izquierda estaba llena de estantes cubiertos por bellísimas figuras de cristal de todos los tamaños y colores. De la pared derecha colgaban varios espejos del mismo estilo que el de mi habitación. Del techo pendía una enorme lámpara de cristal de Murano con miles de florecillas en todos sus brazos.

La voz que nos había hablado correspondía a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de rostro amable y poco arrugado. Había estado leyendo un periódico que había dejado sobre la mesa. En su cabeza lucía una ondulada cabellera gris. Pensé que así sería Ikuto cuando tuviera la edad de Moretti. El resultado no me disgustaba.

Sentaos, sentaos, por favor. Ikuto y Amu. Amu… Hinamori. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Alice Hinamori? – preguntó. La cosa empezaba bien.

Soy su sobrina, señor Moretti.

¡Ah!, he leído todos sus libros: sus ensayos sobre Casanova, sobre la historia de Venecia y, sobre todo, sus novelas. Tu tía tiene mucha imaginación, pequeña. ¿Tú también escribes?

No, yo voy a estudiar matemáticas.

¿Matemáticas? ¡Qué ab…qué interesante! – me pareció que iba a decir otra cosa, pero si lo pensó se arrepintió a tiempo para no ofenderme-. Pero bueno, habéis venido para enseñarme algo, ¿no? ¿de qué se trata?

Un collar, señor Moretti. Sospechamos que pudo ser fabricado en su taller – contestó Ikuto.

Alguien se lo regaló a mi bisabuela. Pensamos que puede tener algo que ver con su muerte – continué.

¿Con la muerte de la bella y enigmática Amu Hinamori? Vaya, te llamas como ella, ¡qué casualidad! Mi padre hacía joyas por encargo, sí. Vamos a ver ese collar.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque las cuentas que había ido encontrando por la casa de tía Alice, doce en total. Las dejé con sumo cuidado sobre el escritorio de Moretti. El hombre las fue examinando minuciosamente una a una, ayudándose de una gran lupa. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para mirarnos con ojos emocionados y sonrientes a Ikuto y a mí. Mientras tanto nosotros estábamos expectantes hasta que llego un momento que ya nos empezábamos a cansar. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y Moretti seguía ensimismado con las cuentas del collar sin pronunciar palabra al respecto. No sabía en que entretenerme. Mis ojos daban vueltas a la habitación examinándola pero no había mucho más que cotillear desde donde estaba. Me estaba inquietando, pero decir algo sería de mala educación. ¡Qué ansiedad más tonta!

¡Aaahhhh! – grité dando un bote en la silla que estaba sentada. El señor Moretti me miró alarmado, en cambio, Ikuto intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios. Comprensible si tenemos en cuenta que había pegado tal grito por su culpa. Adiós aburrimiento…

¿Te pasa algo, pequeña? – me pregunto Moretti.

N… o… o – balbuceé como pude. Moretti no se quedó muy conforme con mi penosa contestación pero estaba claro que le interesaba más el collar que la chalada de las matemáticas.

La mano de Ikuto se deslizó un poco más hacia arriba. He ahí la causa de mi grito. El señorito se aburre y no se le ocurre otra cosa que meterme mano… buena táctica, si señor, y por desgracia asalto ganado porque con Moretti delante yo no tenía valor para hacer nada.

Su mano subía lentamente desde mi rodilla, acariciándome. Yo estaba estática, nerviosa, inquieta… y él cada vez más divertido ante la cara de inútil que debía de llevar. Su mano comenzaba ya a subir demasiado y cuando estaba a punto de partirle la cara de un tortazo… sonó el timbre de la puerta e inmediatamente Ikuto retiró la mano y con gran destreza disimuló como si nada hubiera pasado, en cambio, a mí me costó un poquito más.

Buenos días, señor Moretti – era la misma mujer de la fabrica, la que nos había indicado la dirección de la casa.

¡Ah! Margarita, buenos días. ¿Puedes hacernos unos chocolates? Tengo un par de invitados.

Si, señor, ahora mismo lo preparo.

La mujer nos miró de arriba abajo, no se si sospechando o no, y se alejó silenciosamente.

Bueno, bueno. Estas cuentas son muy peculiares. A mi padre le gustaba hacer cosas especiales para clientes especiales.

Entonces, ¿es de su padre? – preguntó Ikuto.

Ah, sí. De eso no tengo ninguna duda. Estas _murrine_, los cristales opacos de colores, con estos dibujos, son de él, de los años treinta en concreto. Es más, diría que fueron hechos hacía 1932. ¿Veis este? Acercaos, acercaos, este mosaico azul y blanco, con una cruz roja en el medio lo diseñó en ese año y lo colocó en algunas joyas muy peculiares. Además, las cuentas son cuadradas, lo que tampoco es muy normal. Lo habitual era y es hacerlas redondas u ovaladas, pero no cuadradas. Estas cuentas las hizo a mano y por encargo, eso es seguro. Decís que el collar perteneció a Amu Hinamori. He oído decir que tocaba el piano muy bien, ¿no?

Sí, eso dicen – contesté -. Ikuto también toca muy bien – no sé por qué lo dije, pero conseguí que Ikuto se pusiera colorado por primera vez desde que le conocí. Quizás es que pensó que con "tocar" no me refería precisamente al piano o al violín… y más después de lo que acababa de hacerme. ¡Já! Punto para Amu y sin quererlo ¡Yupi! Pero al parecer Moretti notó su sonrojo, pero disimuló.

¿Y queréis saber quien se lo regaló? ¿Por qué tanto interés después de tantos años? Murió hace mucho, oí hablar de ella en casa, no recuerdo a quién. Es un nombre del pasado.

¿Podemos saber quién encargó a su padre que hiciera ese collar? – pregunté ignorando su pregunta. Obviamente no le podía decir que el motivo de nuestro interés era la existencia de un presunto fantasma. Si ya pensaba que estaba mal del coco, decir eso, seguro, no iba a ayudar para nada.

Aquí guardo todos los archivos del taller. Mi padre era muy meticuloso y ordenado, y escribía todos los detalles acerca de las piezas que creaba: el peso, las medidas, el precio, el dueño, todo… Pero antes quiero que me digáis por qué esté interés en saber el origen de esta pieza y cómo habéis averiguado que podía ser de Moretti. No hay ninguna señal que unos profanos como vosotros pudierais identificar – volvió a insistir.

Ikuto y yo nos miramos. ¿Qué podíamos decirle? ¿Qué creíamos que el fantasma de la propia Amu había ido diseminando las cuentas como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas?, ¿que pensábamos que mi bisabuela no quería dirigir hacia el esclarecimiento de las circunstancias que rodearon su misteriosa muerte?, ¿que ella misma nos había llevado hasta la pista de Moretti? No, nos tomaría por una pareja de locos. Eso debimos pensar a la vez Ikuto y yo, y con nuestra mirada recíproca nos pusimos de acuerdo en no decirle toda la verdad a aquel hombre.

Hemos encontrado el collar en una caja escondida dentro de un armazón de un espejo como este – y señalé uno de los que colgaban de una de las paredes del despacho -. El espejo estaba firmado con su nombre y pensamos que el collar podía también pertenecer al mismo taller. Queríamos comprobarlo. Eso es todo.

Sí, y de paso saber un poco más de la historia de la familia Hinamori – completó satisfecho Ikuto, al que le gustaba decir la última palabra.

La familia Hinamori… Una familia bastante artística, ¿eh? La abuela tocaba el piano, la nieta escribe novelas y tú te dedicas a la investigación científica. En fin…

Moretti se levantó por primera vez del sillón. Era altísimo. No lo parecía parapetado tras el viejo escritorio. Se encaminó hacía una cómoda que había bajo uno de los espejos. En aquel momento entró Margarita con una bandeja llena de tazas de chocolate. Me acordé del episodio del café Florián. Por si acaso, esta vez no miré hacía ningún espejo, ni tampoco al ventanal que quedaba tras el sillón de Moretti. No quería arriesgarme a encontrarme con el fantasma de Amu y echar a correr tras él justo cuando estábamos a punto de saber algo.

Margarita dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Nos sirvió el chocolate y salió del despacho sin decir palabra. Esta vez ni nos miró.

Vamos a ver, año 1932. Veamos si he acertado con la fecha; si no, habrá que mirar otras carpetas. Id tomando el chocolate, caliente está muy rico. No suelo equivocarme con los diseños de mi padre. Solía usar algunos mosaicos solo durante uno o dos años; era su personal manera de fechar las piezas pequeñas.

¿No hacía fotografías de las joyas que elaboraba? – fue Ikuto el que lo preguntó.

No, nunca. No le gustaba. Decía que sus piezas eran únicas y no quería copias, ni siquiera en papel. Entonces no existían las fotos en color, y el blanco y negro no podía reflejar la belleza de sus creaciones, claro. Tampoco las dibujaba. Solo las describía con palabras. Tenía esa costumbre. Yo sí que hago fotos de algunos objetos. Me gusta conservar mis preferidos, aunque solo sea sobre el papel de color. Tu tía debe ser joven aún, ¿no? – me sorprendió aquel cambio de conversación.

Pues tiene unos treinta y cinco años, pero aparenta menos, ¿no la conoce? – yo pensaba que en Venecia se conocía todos menos los turistas.

No, no la conozco. No suelo ir mucho por Venecia. Me gusta la tranquilidad de Murano y de las islas pequeñas de la laguna. Además, trabajo mucho. Y cuando voy a la ciudad, no creo que frecuente los mismos lugares que tu tía.

Alice suele ir por el café Florián, señor Moretti – le expliqué. Ahora era yo la que podía ejercer de celestina entre Alice y aquel hombre tan atractivo. Estaba segura de que era más interesante que el tipo del colgante de leopardo, fuera quien fuera.

Llámame Marcello, pequeña. Treinta y cinco años, ¿eh? ¿Y está escribiendo algo ahora? – preguntó mientras seguía hojeando las páginas amarillentas del cuaderno de su padre. Parecía que aquel hombre podía hacer varías cosas a la vez. Seguro que le gustaba a mi tía.

Sí, una novela – contestó Ikuto.

¿De qué trata? – siguió preguntando.

Esa es la pregunta del millón. Nadie lo sabe. No nos lo quiere decir.

Seguro que tiene que ver con el collar – dijo Marcello sin dejar de mirar aquellas hojas del pasado.

¿Con el collar? – preguntamos al unísono Ikuto y yo.

Claro. En sus novelas siempre aparecen objetos que tienen que ver con ella o con su familia. Lo leí en una entrevista que le hicieron no hace mucho. Así que seguro que en lo que está escribiendo ahora aparece esta joya. Ya lo veréis.

Ikuto y yo nos miramos extrañados. Alice escribiendo sobre el collar. Aquella posibilidad no se me había ocurrido. Quizás era por esa razón por la que no quería que supiéramos nada, y tal vez por eso se oía ruido de papeles siempre antes de que me diera permiso para entrar en su torreón. Pero, ¿por qué? No pude seguir pensando en Alice, porque en ese momento:

¡Aquí está!

Ikuto y yo nos volvimos a mirar y rápidamente pusimos los ojos en aquellas páginas corroídas por el tiempo. Moretti empezó a leer en voz alta la descripción del collar, que su padre había escrito hacía ochenta años y que coincidía al cien por cien con las cuentas que teníamos. Bueno, casi.

Falta una bola. Aquí dice que el collar tiene trece, y vosotros me habéis traído solo doce. ¿Dónde está la que falta? Según el escrito, es la más grande, la que debía estar en el centro. Tiene cuatro mosaicos y mide dos centímetros por cada lado. Y también falta el broche.

¿El broche? – pregunté.

Pues claro, bonita. Todos los collares tienen un broche. Si no, ¿cómo se va poder abrir y cerrar? A ver, leamos: "El broche está formado por dos cuentas que encajan. Tienen el enganche con un tornillo interior que gira y que es muy estrecho, casi como una aguja".

Una aguja en el broche. Un tornillo estrecho como una aguja. ¡Eso pudo matar a Amu! – dijo Ikuto en voz más alta de lo habitual. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pero sus palabras se adelantaron a las mías.

¿Matar a Amu? ¿Qué dices, muchacho? Mi padre nunca hubiera fabricado nada que pudiera causar la muerte de nadie.

Entonces, ¿por qué un tornillo tan fino? – preguntó Ikuto.

No lo dice – contestó Moretti -. Supongo que las cuentas del broche son tan pequeñas que un tornillo interior que haga de cierre tiene que ser muy estrecho.

¿De qué material era el tornillo? – pregunté yo. Está claro que, en aquel contexto, una pregunta tan práctica la tenía que hacer yo.

Tampoco lo dice, pero me imagino que de cobre, como casi todos los que se ponían en la época.

¡Cobre! – exclamé -. El cobre, cuando envejece, se cubre de un moho verduzco venenoso que hay que limpiar con cuidado. Amu pudo haberse pinchado con el broche y haber muerto por eso.

Lo dije tal y como lo iba pensando. Me acordaba de mis clases de ciencias y del tema de las reacciones de química, que era algo que me fascinaba. Miré a Ikuto y a Marcello Moretti, que tenían los ojos abiertos como platos hacía mí.

Nadie mató a Amu – continué -. Ella se hirió al ponerse el collar para el carnaval; el veneno fue haciendo su efecto y por la noche, cuando llegó a casa, murió. Por eso tenía un agujerito minúsculo en el cuello.

Ikuto Me agarró del brazo. Quería que me callara. Sospechaba que, si seguía así, se me escaparía algo sobre el supuesto fantasma y sobre las pistas de mi bisabuela. Me quedé callada. A mi tampoco me apetecía que Moretti pensara que estaba chiflada. Pero Marcello no entendía nada.

¿Por qué pensabais que alguien había matado a Amu? – inquirió.

Parece que nunca quedó clara su muerte. Queríamos averiguar qué había pasado de verdad.

Pero, sobre todo, querías saber quién encargó el collar, ¿no? Además, es cierto lo del veneno en el cobre, pero también lo es que alguien pudo clavarle el tornillo en el cuello. No es tan seguro que fuera un accidente. De hecho, el broche es precisamente una pieza clave y está desaparecido. Todavía no tienes la verdad, Amu. La verdad es algo que no existe. Nadie tiene la verdad en la mano, no lo olvides.

Miré a Ikuto. Marcello tenía razón. Tal vez la causa de la muerte de Amu hubiera sido el broche, pero eso no quería decir casi nada. Además, ¿dónde estaba?

Bueno, muchachos, aquí hay un nombre. Ya os dije antes que el viejo Moretti lo apuntaba todo. El collar fue encargado en marzo de 1932, después de carnavales. Efectivamente, iba a ser un regalo para una dama, pero su nombre debería quedar secreto. Ahora sabemos que era para la señora Hinamori. Se acabó en mayo de ese mismo año. Fue pagado en mano por la persona que lo encargó. Según dice aquí, quedó muy satisfecho con el resultado – comentó con cierto orgullo.

¿Y su nombre? – preguntamos Ikuto y yo al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que estábamos impacientes y Marcello era un hombre al que le gustaba mucho irse por las ramas, eso estaba claro.

El conde Arnolfini.

¿El conde Arnolfini? – otra vez los dos al unísono. Parecía que nos poníamos de acuerdo para contestar. Moretti se dio cuenta y sonrió. Cogió su taza de chocolate, se sentó y empezó a beberlo.

Sí, el conde Arnolfini. Por las fechas debe ser el padre del actual conde. ¿Lo conocéis?

Mi profesor de música es el maestro Arnolfini, ¿es él? – preguntó Ikuto, confundido.

Debe ser él. El viejo conde solo tenía un hijo, al que yo vi tocar en un concierto hace mucho tiempo. Debe ser un anciano.

Sí lo es. Y dijo que había conocido a Amu, ¿lo recuerdas, Ikuto? No le dimos importancia a ese comentario, pero quizás él tenga las claves de lo que pasó – comenté muy excitada. Había caminado, perdida por las calles de Venecia, con el hombre que seguramente sabía todo, o casi todo, del enigma que nos sorbía el seso.

Tenemos que hablar con él cuanto antes. Tendría nuestra edad más o menos cuando pasó todo. Tiene que acordarse perfectamente – dijo Ikuto, nervioso.

¿Cuándo murió Amu? – preguntó Moretti.

En 1947.

1947. El collar tenía quince años entonces; el broche podía haberse enmohecido. Sí, todo pudo pasar.

Habíamos seguido el camino adecuado. Efectivamente, la visión en el café Florián me había llevado al espejo de Moretti, y Moretti nos había dado dos claves fundamentales: Arnolfini podía saber algo sobre el caso, y el broche con el interior de cobre podía ser el instrumento, intencionado o no, de la muerte de Amu. Yo tenía razón. Todos teníamos razón, ¿no?

Marcello Moretti nos acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Había metido las cuentas del collar en una bolsita de terciopelo azul y me las había dado diciendo:

Cuando encontréis la cuenta que falta y el broche, volved y montaremos bien el collar. Quedará hermoso. ¡Ah! Y volved con tu tía Alice. Tengo ganas de conocerla.

¿Y si no encontramos las piezas que faltan? Recuerde que Alice frecuenta el café Florián. Allí la podrá encontrar. Va cada sábado a las cinco – le dije satisfecha.

¿Vas a comisión o como va esto, nena?

En aquel momento no entendí el porqué de esa pregunta.

Nos despedimos de Marcello. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla que le sorprendió. No parecía un hombre acostumbrado a recibir gestos de afecto. Y supuse que le hacían bastante falta. Ikuto le dio la mano. Y le dimos las gracias. Sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos sabido lo que ahora sabíamos.

Moretti cerró la puerta. Ikuto y yo nos quedamos en la acera. Era como salir de nuevo a la realidad y al presente, después de haber viajado a otro momento y a otras vidas. Pero cuando nos volvimos hacía la calle, nos dimos cuenta de que no veíamos nada. Murano había desaparecido. La niebla lo había envuelto en su manto de misterio. Volvíamos a estar en medio de la nada. Me llevé instintivamente la mano al bolsillo y acaricié la bolsita de terciopelo con las bolas dentro. La sentí como mi contacto con la realidad, aunque fuera una realidad un poco fantasmal. Ferrando me cogió por el brazo en silencio. Ese era mi otro contacto con la realidad, aunque fue un acto un poco brusco.

¿Qué pasa Ikuto? – le pregunté intrigada.

Mira el reloj Amu

Me solté de su agarré y con esa mano deslicé la manga de mi camiseta para poder ver el reloj. Las dos y media. ¡No podía ser! Acabábamos de perder el último _vaporetto_ que salía a las dos para volver a Venecia y los _vaporettos_ ese día solo marchaban por la mañana, por la tarde no había servicio.

Estábamos atrapados toda esa tarde y noche en Venecia y lo peor de todo era que no teníamos un lugar donde pasar la noche, ya que no llevábamos tanto dinero como para alquilar una habitación de hotel. Pero el hecho de no tener alejamiento no me puso tan nerviosa como el hecho de que estaba atrapada en una isla durante todo el día a solas con Ikuto y con una apuesta en pie. Todo podía pasar…

_**Continuara… **_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Reviews

Atte: XxHikaxX


End file.
